Tomb Raider: The Amulet of Immortality
by Shadow Rising
Summary: Lara is summoned to London to track down a legendary amulet for an industrial giant. The amulet is said to give its possessor immortality. What she doesn't know is that the amulet is a jewel of terrible destruction, and has the power to end worlds...
1. Prologue

**Attention Everyone! **This is my first fanfiction, so please go easy on me. Constructive criticism and compliments are welcomed, so don't hesitate to share your opinion – be it disgusted or otherwise. I would like to take this opportunity to attribute all characters (save originals), locations (ditto), and any other previously copyrighted materials to their proper owners. I do not own Lara Croft or any of her subsidiaries. Eidos Interactive does. At least I think so. If I have forgotten to disclaim any material, somebody please let me know. I want to write stories, not settle lawsuits. Thank you very much everyone, and I hope you enjoy my story!

**Prologue**

**Rome, 53 A.D.**

A dark figure draped in shadow slipped out from behind a stone wall, wary of the paired Centurions blocking the only exit from the city a few feet away. The figure ran quietly past them, holding its cloak tightly to its body to keep it from rustling. The Centurions were talking aimlessly and never noticed the dark figure creep into the alley beside them. It moved silently into the looming shadows of the alley, treading as softly as possible. It came to a large door on the right, bathed in torchlight. The figure knocked three times, praying the soldiers hadn't heard. The great door opened slowly and a pair of eyes stared into the night, evaluating the visitor.

"Speak," a voice from behind the door called.

"I bear the burden of all nations. I wish to speak to Marcus," the dark figure replied. With that, the door creaked open and another cloaked figure stood in the doorway.

"Enter." The doorway opened into a grand hallway with tall arches and rows of torches leading into further darkness. The door was closed and locked, and the two hooded figures walked together.

"He expected you earlier."

"I know. I did what I could. My father has every soldier in Rome on the lookout for me. Have all the necessary arrangements been made?"

"Of course my lady. Marcus has seen to it."

"Good. Then he leaves with the tide?"

"Yes my lady. As soon as he speaks with you." The figures came to a pair of ornately carved doors lit by large torches. Two more robed figures guarded the entranceway.

"Speak," one figure called.

"Lucius."

"Enter. The master has been expecting you." The two guards pulled the great door open and closed them again tightly once the two were inside. They walked reverently with their heads low into the dimly lit chamber. A voice called from the gloom.

"Ah, Lucius. I was beginning to think you had lost our guest."

"Of course not my lord. She has only just arrived."

"Let her come." One of the robed figures came forward slowly in respect, her head bowed. "Come, come now my lady. It is I who should bow before royalty. Come closer my dear." The cloaked figure pulled her hood back, revealing pale skin and dark eyes illuminated by the sharp light of the torches. Her long black hair fell in soft waves around her thin face. Her lips were full and dark, painted with dye, as was the custom for royalty.

"Marcus. I have brought the amulet."

"I was hoping. You realize what must be done."

"Yes my lord. I only hope you make safe passage to Alexandria."

"The sea is wise. It knows of the danger we shall be transporting. We will make safe passage."

"My father is – at this very moment – seeking your entire company throughout Rome. He'll stop at nothing to regain the amulet."

"I know my lady, I know. But fear not. We sail with the tide in less than an hour. Your father won't be able to follow our tracks over the sea."

"I pray that you are right, my lord."

"Does your father know that you are a member of our company?"

"No my lord. If he did, my consequences would be much more severe than they already will be. He knows nothing of my involvement."

"Then let's hope it stays that way, dear Princess. Bring me the amulet Lucius." The princess handed Lucius a small box covered in precious jewels and gold. It had the imperial seal of Rome stamped on its cover. He took the box to a dark figure seated above a row a short stairs.

"My lord." Handing the box over, he returned to his place by the princess' side. The figure stood, and the torches illuminated his body. He was tall and dark-skinned. His robes were of royal purple, and a golden half ring crowned his bald head. His eyes were dark and piercing, and when he spoke, his voice was a deep, mournful sound.

"Thank you, my lady. For all the sacrifice you've made for this company. You must understand that the amulet holds far too great a power for any mortal man to wield. It was fashioned by the Immortal, and can only be properly handled by the Immortal. We of the Ignis Sacre are the only humans capable of protecting the amulet from falling into mortal hands. You've seen what it's done to your own father."

"I have indeed,' the princess replied. "And I know that the amulet must not be kept where he – or any other – can find it."

"We shall take it to Alexandria, and from there to the Secret Temple. It will be safe there from all mortals. The destruction caused by the amulet's power can only be quelled by dormancy. An eternity in solitude beneath the earth should do the trick." With that, Marcus took the box and descended from his seat of power at the top of the stairs. He crossed to the princess until he was close enough to see the torches reflected in her dark eyes. "Lucius. Leave us." Lucius bowed respectfully and exited the grand chamber. When he was gone, Marcus gazed once more into the eyes of the Princess.

"Promise you'll come back for me."

"I swear to you, Cornelia. I won't leave you here to suffer under your father's conquering hand. I won't have you punished for saving the known world."

"I don't want to live without you, Marcus. I don't care what the dangers. I'm a part of this just the same as you are."

"Cornelia. Don't fret that pretty little head of yours," Marcus said with a smile. "I promise to come back for you at all costs. And then we'll be together. Forever." He took Cornelia in his arms, savoring the way her skin felt against his own. He would miss that. He would miss everything about her. The way her eyes lit up when she laughed. The way her hair smelled like roses and fine oils from Arabia. "I love you, Cornelia."

"I love you too, Marcus. And I always will." Marcus cupped her chin in his hand, drew her mouth close to his, kissed her with a passion he had not known could be real before her. He tasted her, explored her with his hands as he held her closely, enough to feel her heart race beside his. She wrapped her smooth arms around him, clutching at him in a desperate attempt to make the kiss last forever. He drew away, not wanting to linger any longer.

'You know I don't want to leave you, my love."

"I know. I know. Leave now while you still can. The soldiers by the docks have probably already been alerted by my father. You must go now. Take the amulet as far away from here as you possibly can. And don't forget me."

"I could never forget you, Cornelia. I will come back for you. I promise." He kissed her once more in farewell, touching her hair softly. With that, he turned and walked quickly out of the grand chamber and into the night. He would sail to Africa tonight, under a starless sky. With him he carried the greatest curse ever afflicted on mankind. He must make it to the great city of Alexandria if he hoped to save humanity from a merciless end. Cornelia watched as the man she loved disappeared into the darkness, and wept bitter tears as she returned home to the Emperor's palace. Home to her father, and to her almost certain death.


	2. Risky Business

**Tomb Raider: The Amulet of Immortality**

**Chapter 1 – Risky Business **

**Cambodia, 2004**

A raucous crashing sounded as a large pillar came tumbling to the floor, smashing into a million pieces. As the dust settled, a brown head poked cautiously out from behind the rubble. Lara Croft, her long brown hair wrapped tightly in a functional braid, sat poised on her haunches as she surveyed her newest mess with a slight smirk.

"Well that blows that all to hell!" she chuckled to herself. Hoisting herself to her feet, she dusted off her legs and backpack. She wore khaki camouflage wind-pants and a loose black tank. She had equipped her feet with thick-soled Garmont boots, with laces that wound around the boots and up her ankles. On her back she toted a very old, very worn brown knapsack that looked like it had been put through a paper shredder. It happened to be Lara's lucky pack, and right now she needed all the luck she could get.

She was in Cambodia, after the legendary Monarch Sapphire. The Monarch (as it was affectionately nicknamed) was hidden deep within the myriad of labyrinths underneath the Preah Khan temple. The Monarch was so named for its unusual shape. It looked like a giant Monarch butterfly, and was the richest color blue known to any human eye. It was worth a fortune, and Lara was going to find it. She was by no means the first adventurous tomb raider to go digging in the bowls of Preah Khan for the beautiful bounty. However, none had ever made it back out alive. The temple was rumored to be rigged from top to bottom with fail-proof booby traps. Any unwelcome visitor was usually taken care of instantaneously. So far, however, Lara had only managed a scraped knee, a whack on the head, and a pair of bruised elbows. However, she had destroyed half of the temple's columns and arches trying out Bryce's new mini-bombs. Up to this point, they had performed beautifully. A squawking sound as her headset alerted an incoming signal. Bryce's voice came sharp and shrill.

"Lara! Lara, stop blowing up the temple! We've only got one to work with, you know!" She grimaced as she reached up to lower the volume on the wireless headset.

"Thank you Dr. Bryce. I wasn't aware of that." She leapt over the fallen pillar and looked around her. She was in the main chamber now, gazing at the mazes that lay before her.

"Ha ha, very funny. How are the mini-bombs working?"

"Terrific, Bryce. You're a genius."

"I knew it! Those babies will blow anything up to 17 tons without leveling the place! Call it convenient TNT." Lara scanned the walls to her right. According to her maps, the only entrance to the hidden room where the Monarch was stowed could be reached on the right. The walls were smooth sandstone with ancient carvings and holy symbols etched into them. Chunks of the wall had broken off over time, and it seemed to Lara that there was just enough foot room to maneuver up the wall and into the hidden room high above her. It would take some work, though.

"Lara, come back. Are you alright?"

"Fine Bryce. Do me a favor, would you?"

"As long as it's not joining you down there in the depths of despair, you got it."

"Pull up the ancient maps of Preah Khan and search the section of the last antechamber. Tell me if you find anything unusual."

"What exactly do you mean by 'unusual'?"

"I mean something along the lines of possible footing. The Khmer people got the jewel up there, so they had to have had a way to get down. Now find out where!"

"Alright, alright. I'm on it. Give me a little time. From the maps I have uploaded now, it looks like your best bet would be to start scaling the walls on the right. You've got some stone blocks suspended on the upper levels about 150 feet up. Anything else I might possible find will more than likely take you up past those blocks, so your safest course of action would be getting on top of them."

"Thanks Bryce. I owe you one."

"Ha! You owe me a hell of a lot more than one, Lara Croft!"

Lara took off her knapsack and brushed stray hairs away from her face. Time to get to work. She opened the pack and pulled out a harness, cams and nuts, carabiners, holds, ropes, a rigging plate, a set of pulleys, and a malay of other grappling accessories. She was going up, and she was going to need the works. She outfitted her harness and connected her ropes and pulleys. She grabbed a pair of weight lifting gloves from her back pocket and slipped them on. Time to get to work.

Within twenty minutes, she had scaled more than half of her 150-foot goal. She could see the stone outcroppings more closely now, and they did indeed resemble blocks. Stopping for breath, she belayed a moment, swinging gently in her harness. She snatched her binoculars from the bottom pocket of her pack and adjusted them to the dimly lit room. She focused in on the outcroppings, trying to decipher the symbols carved on them.

"Let's see now. What have we here. 'He who enters this sacred ground must prove their Immortal soul'. Interesting. Somehow, it doesn't sound very Cambodian. Sounds a little more like Greek."

"Come in Lara. I got your specs."

"Lay it on me, Bryce."

"After the stone blocks, you're gonna come upon another small set of outcroppings. There looks to be enough foot space to grapple up there. If you stay to the right, you'll eventually find an outcropping that will lead you right into the hidden room and the Monarch."

"Perfect. Thanks Bryce. Tell me something. What's the timetable for this temple, do you know?"

"Not offhand, no. I'd have to look it up. Why?"

"Well, it's the damndest thing. I'm looking at these ancient symbols carved on the outcroppings about 60 or so feet above me. They're Cambodian in nature, that's for sure, but…"

"But what?"

"The wording sounds like ancient Greek or Latin. I mean, it's just too archaic to belong to the Khmer tribe, you know what I mean?"

"Sort of. You're not making much sense. I mean, it couldn't possibly be Greek or Latin. That sort of language influence died out long before the Khmer."

"I know. That's what bothers me. If the symbols are Cambodian, why are they reading like Virgil?"

"Don't worry about it, Lara! Just get the Monarch and get out! You know Alex will be right behind us if we don't move it!"

"Ah yes, Mr. West. The tomb raider for hire. Thanks Bryce. I'll call you if I need you." With that, she hooked her picks into the sandstone again and began trekking upward once more.

Another fifteen minutes proved enough to get Lara up to hip level with the stone outcroppings. She pulled herself up onto the nearest one, unhooking her gear from the wall. She dropped her rigging and flopped down, staring cautiously down 150 feet to the floor. Oh well, she thought. She grabbed a thick water bottle from inside her pack. She dumped half over her sweaty head and downed the rest thirstily. It wasn't very hot outside, but the humidity this far under the earth was brutal. She felt like the human sweat rag. But, it wasn't the first time and God only knew it wouldn't be the last. After stowing her water bottle, she sat up wearily and looked about. She was higher now, and the entrance to the hidden room was almost visible. She could see the telltale symbols carved into the stone that warned any passerby not to even think about touching the Monarch Sapphire. She puzzled over the symbols she was sitting on, still confused as to the way they sounded in her head. She considered the possibility that she was translating them incorrectly, but that seemed highly unlikely. She knew her languages, especially her dead ones. The symbols were perfectly Asian, but the way they were assembled, the way they read when splayed out in her mind. They just sounded wrong. Well, not wrong, but not like how they were supposed to sound. The language seemed to follow the rules of ancient Latin and Greek, with the verbs all the way at the end and multiple subjects and adverbs. She decided not to worry about it, seeing as how it didn't really matter… just so long as she could read them. She stood on her feet, which were officially sore as hell, and began to re-harness herself. All of a sudden, she heard a faint rumbling. She quickly hooked her gear and prepared for a rock fall or some other ancient booby trap. She looked up, not seeing anything. The rumbling continued, but this time it grew louder. Sweat began to race down Lara's back as she strained her ears and eyes trying to locate the origin of the rumbling. Suddenly, she heard the pitter patter of falling chunks of sandstone. She listened to the small grating sound they made as they slipped through sand and fell to the floor below. Once she realized what was happening, her heart stopped. With that, she felt the stone block beneath her separate from the wall and begin sliding toward the earth. Without hesitation, Lara grabbed her picks and made a running jump from the outcropping she was standing on to a section of angled stone opposite her. For a single moment, she was suspended in midair with nothing above or beneath her. She forced her mind to clear itself and remain calm. She gripped the picks and opened her mouth slightly to keep from biting off her tongue on impact. As all the stone blocks came sliding out from the outcropping and falling to the ground, she landed with a sickening thud against the wall to her right. She immediately dug her picks into the soft sandstone and used every muscle in her upper body to keep from falling off. Quickly as she could, she used the steel grating on the toes of her boots to dig at the wall beneath her feet, making a temporary foothold. For a split second, she thought she wouldn't make it. But the rumbling ceased as the stone blocks smashed to the floor below.

"Great," she panted between fierce breaths, "I just keep breaking shit in here." A squawking as the headset sounded.

"Lara! What the hell! What's going on in there?" Bryce yelled anxiously.

"Why don't you come down here and find out?" Lara yelled back sarcastically.

"Was it a mini-bomb?"

"No. It was my ass." A pause.

"Is that supposed to be some sort of joke, Lara?"

"No time for jokes, Bryce. I'm hanging for my dear life with nothing but my grappling gear and a prayer in hell."

"What! That's it, I'm sending S.I.M.O.N. down there!"

"Don't you even think about sending that fucking hunk of metal down here Bryce! I'll fire your ass!"

"And just what would you do without me? No one else with a smidgen of sanity would put up with this sort of abuse!"

"I don't need that damn robot, Bryce. I need you to shut up so I can concentrate. I'm so close to the Monarch that I can taste it. I'll be fine. What about those footholds?" Another pause.

"It looks like the only way to get from the outcroppings to the hidden room is straight grappling. From what the maps show, there may have once been an elaborate set of stairs, but they don't exist any more."

"Yeah, and neither do the outcroppings."

"What? You broke the stone blocks! Lara!"

"Keep going Bryce. I'm pressed for time."

"Okay, okay, okay. My suggestion is to scale your way up the far right wall until you come to a statue of Siva. That little beauty should be about ten or so feet directly above you according to your GPS location. Other than that, I'm as much in the dark as you are."

"Yeah, right," Lara replied with a grunt. She switched off her headset and returned to her gear. Looking around, she found suitable footholds not a foot from her current position. She made a risky swing and hooked onto them, securing her pulleys into the sandstone once again. Using every bit of strength she had, she began slowly pulling herself up towards the hidden room and her prize.


	3. Booby Trapped

**Chapter 2 – Booby Trapped**

All was quiet in the Monarch's darkened sanctuary. No one had entered its sacred realm in many years. The jewel itself shone brilliantly in the dim light of two rows of undying torches. Suddenly, a dirty pair of hands and a set of grappling picks appeared at the edge of the Monarch's chamber, clambering for a sure hold. Soft grunts and heavy breathing followed, accompanied by a head and shoulders. Lara Croft pulled herself into the hidden room where the Monarch Sapphire sat waiting for another unsuspecting victim. She was covered from head to toe in dust and sweat. She tossed off her harness and gear, stumbling into the light of the torches in awe. An annoying squawking sound echoed in the room.

"Lara! Lara can you hear me! Are you alright?"

"Bryce… I can see… I can see the… it's beautiful!" Lara replied between labored breaths.

"What? What can you see?

"The… Monarch. I can… see it!"

"You can? Well, what the hell does it look like, Lara? Don't keep us on pins and needles up here!"

"It looks… exactly like I knew it would." With that, she turned off the headset completely and stuffed it into her pack.

She stared into the gloom that surrounded her now. She could see the Monarch, and her heart resounded with the joy only a tomb raider could experience. She looked about her cautiously, waiting to take her first step until she was sure there were no identifiable booby traps. When she figured all was clear, she stepped quietly toward the jewel. The torches flickered in some unseen breeze, and Lara stood still again. She hadn't come this far to be pummeled by some ancient snake pit or something. She continued walking slowly towards the Monarch, increasingly enthralled with its shape and beauty and allure. She came within a foot of her prize and stopped.

"It's too easy," she said to herself. "It's just too easy." She moved her hands slowly in front of her, checking for poison dart triggers. When nothing happened, she looked up to see if any large objects were held poised to crush her flat. Nope, nothing there either. She took out a small thermal scanner and switched it on, taking comfort in its stupid 'blipp-blipping' in the silence all around her. When the scanner picked up nothing of interest besides her own body heat, she turned it off and stuffed it back into her pack. "I don't understand it," she mumbled to herself. "By all rights there ought to be some kind of heinous trap awaiting anyone so foolish as to enter the hidden room with motives concerning the jewel. But there isn't! What am I missing?" She took a final careful step forward and looked at her prize. She had made it. It was hers for the taking. But something didn't feel right.

She touched the Monarch gently, tracing a finger over its perfectly cut surface. She imagined it sitting on top of a small velvet pillow, encased in a glass cube, displayed on the shelf of her favorite bookcase in Croft Manor. She smiled slyly and snatched the jewel, bracing herself for whatever would come. Nothing. Nothing at all. She looked about her in curiosity, wondering why she hadn't tried this before. She grabbed a handful of industrial cellophane wrap out of her back zipper pocket and wrapped the jewel up as carefully as possible. She pulled off her pack, opened it, and placed the Monarch tightly between two extra shirts she had brought along… just in case. She closed her pack and tossed it back over her shoulders. She saluted the small stone column that had just moments before been the resting place of one of the most beautiful jewels in the world. Then, she jogged slowly towards the entrance to the hidden room.

She stopped halfway back when she heard the rumbling again. This time it was louder and closer. It sounded like the entire world was caving in on her! She looked around, trying to remain as calm as possible, only to see the section of the room where she had just been fall through the floor and go crashing to the ground far below.

"Oh shit," she mumbled. "That's what I forgot!" She braced herself and ran as fast as she could down the hall of the hidden room. The floor continued to fall away close behind her. She grabbed her headset and stuffed it into her ear, wincing at the pain. "Bryce! Bryce! Emergency!"

"Lara! What – "

"The whole damn place is coming down, Bryce! Get the goddamn Hummer ready!"

"You got it! We'll be ready to fly once you get out of there! No get out of there, Lara!" Lara ran as fast as she knew how, but she soon realized it wouldn't do her any good. She was running out of room, and fast. The edge of the room and the sheer drop to the floor loomed before her. She tightened the straps on her pack, picked up her pace, and sped toward the opening as the rest of the room gave way.

Just as she was about to go off the edge, she made a leaping jump into the air. She quickly pulled a ripcord protruding from the side of her pack, releasing a small black parachute from her knapsack. Another of Bryce's handy gadgets. The minni-chute she supposed.


	4. The Phone Call

**Chapter 3 – The Phone Call**

Lara was jerked slightly upward as the parachute opened violently. She cursed Bryce and his damn parachute until she was no more than twenty feet from the ground. She looked up quickly just in time to see a section of the upper wall come tumbling down with a crash.

"Shit!" She pulled the ripcord on the side of her pack once more, releasing her from the parachute. She went hurtling toward the ground, landing with a thump on her side. She grunted as a sharp pain split up her right thigh. She jumped up and dodged the falling parachute as it came fluttering to the ground. She took off running as fast as she could just as a piece of the ceiling came crumbling down. She flew through the inner chamber, past the pillars she had destroyed earlier, and down a winding set of stone stairs that led to the outermost antechamber located in the front section of the ancient temple. Once she reached the antechamber, she looked around the room, trying to locate the makeshift elevator Bryce had promised to rig for her exit. She spotted it not forty feet from where she stood, and took off running for it as the stairs behind her split straight down the middle and separated into two halves. Sweat running off of her in torrents now, she checked her breathing as she neared the slim board and rickety pulley system Bryce had thrown together. She jumped on the board and hitched the pulleys into position, using what upper body strength she had left to hoist herself and the elevator up towards a shaft in the temple ceiling. Sunlight poured through it, and Lara could smell gasoline fumes. Bryce had the Hummer ready.

She pulled faster as she watched the temple floor beneath her cave in and sink into the earth. She looked up and saw that the ceiling was quickly crumbling. If she didn't hurry, she would become a permanent edition to the Preah Kahn temple.

"Bryce!" she screamed at the hole in the roof of the temple. "Bryce, hurry!" Bryce's head appeared in the shaft of sunlight streaming through the hole.

"Lara! What the hell took you so long?"

"Not now Bryce! Get me out of here!" Bryce grabbed the rope attached to the upper pulleys and started heaving. Lara kept pulling herself up, keeping an ever-watchful eye on the crumbling ceiling. Finally, she got high enough to let go of the ropes and pull herself out of the hole. The makeshift elevator plummeted to the earth as Bryce grabbed the back of her tank and helped her pull up and out of the temple.

"Phew! Talk about close!" Bryce sighed.

"We're not done yet, buddy. Get in the car!" Lara shouted as the rumbling underneath them grew louder. She jumped to her feet and took Bryce by the collar of his Hawaiian shirt, bolting for the H2 Sport that sat parked 100 yards from the temple entrance. Lara leapt over the door and into the driver's seat, throwing the truck into first gear. Bryce tumbled in head first, barely making it before Lara let off the emergency brake and sped off. Bryce looked behind them as the ground the car had been parked on only moments before caved in with a deafening roar. Lara turned the truck in a wide circle and threw it into second. She directed it through the jungle surrounding the Preah Kahn temple, crunching over fallen trees and giant roots. Bryce closed his eyes, breathing a sigh of relief as they sped away from the cave-in. He took a quick peak in the H2's back seat at the oddly shaped robot that sat there quietly.

"Looks like S.I.M.O.N.'s okay."

"What a pity," Lara replied as she dug around in her glove compartment for a pair of sunglasses. When she found some that suited her, she shoved them on and sped up. All of a sudden, she heard a familiar ringing.

"Is that the phone?" Bryce asked. Lara stared at the international cell that sat mounted on the switchboard under her dash. The incoming call light was flashing. She and Bryce only looked at each other in bemusement. The international cell was Lara's private line. The only people who knew that number were Hilary, Lara's faithful butler and right-hand-man, and a handful of other personal acquaintances. "You gonna answer it?" Lara picked up the phone and hit the 'talk' button, holding it closely to her ear in order to hear above the roar of the H2's engine in fourth.

"Hello?"

"Lady Lara Croft," a smooth voice came from the other end. Lara looked fleetingly at Bryce, who shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"I have it on good account that you are the leading authority in ancient treasures and mythology. Am I correct?"

"I suppose that depends on what your views are on antiquities. Are you a treasure hunter or a private collector?"

"Neither. My reasons for contacting you are purely business-related." Lara struggled to keep the truck on the tiny jungle path with only one hand on the wheel. Bryce sat hunched in the passenger's seat, whimpering.

"Look. I don't know who the hell you are, but I'm not in a position to discuss business right now. Perhaps a later time."

"Lady Croft, my name is Edmond Mason." Lara slammed on the brakes, throwing Bryce headlong into the dash. As the H2 came to a screeching halt, Lara pulled off her sunglasses and threw them into the seat where Bryce had been sitting.

"Edmond Mason? As in, the Edmond Mason?" A light chuckle came from the other end.

"Yes Lady Croft. Now, as I understand it, you're currently destroying temples in Cambodia, right?" Lara paused, not sure how to respond.

"You could put it that way," she replied, looking back at the cloud of dust that had settled where the Preah Kahn temple had once stood.

"You're right. The Cambodian jungle is no place to conduct a business call. When do you suppose you could be in London?"

"London? Mr. Mason, I live in Suffolk. Not London."

"Oh, I'm aware of that. I'm also aware that your rival… what's his name? West? I'm also aware that he happens to live in London." Lara paused, her blood boiling.

"I can't be bought, Mr. Mason."

"I understand that, Lady Croft. I'm no simpleton. I much prefer you to that sell-out Alex West, but if need be I'll resort to second best. Now, when do you think you can be in London?" Lara looked at Bryce, who was struggling to climb back into the passenger's seat. She gazed at the 24-hour clock duct-taped to the dash.

"I can be there in 36 hours."

"Good! Very good! Are you familiar with London's business district?"

"Quite well, Mr. Mason. Most of my clientele can be found there."

"I had hoped. Now, do you think you can find the Mason Corporate Office?"

"One step ahead of you, Mr. Mason. I'm quite familiar with your company. Over the years, I've been contracted to hunt down some of the world's most notorious treasures for you."

"Oh, not for me lady Croft. For the company itself. We specialize in providing those wealthy enough with their own particular claims to greatness. Many times those include rare artifacts. I am involved very little with the company other than allowing them to operate under my name. However, this time it is I who am in need of your expertise."

"Mr. mason, my research and travels are purely for my own advancement. I don't do house calls."

"Somehow I knew you'd say that. Indulge me for a moment. Will you come to London, sit and talk civilly with me, hear what I have to offer? I can guarantee that it won't be a waste of your time." Lara sat back in her seat, debating on which course of action to take.

"Lara," came Bryce's muffled voice from underneath the passenger's seat. "I can't feel my legs."

"Mr. Mason, I'll come to London. I'll listen to your offer. Hell, I might even join you for dinner. But if I smell anything I don't like, it'll be the last you see of me in friendship. That goes double for your company's clients."

"Very good, Lady Croft. I'll make arrangements for your arrival immediately. You will, of course, be reimbursed for any travel expenses associated with my company."

"Don't bother, Mr. Mason. Unlike other tomb raiders, I don't hunt treasure to put food on the table. I can handle my own travel expenses."

"Of course, Lady Croft. I apologize if my comments were inflammatory in any way. They certainly weren't meant to be. You must understand that I am used to working with a far more Philistine audience."

"I understand completely, Mr. Mason. Now, if you don't mind, I have a few more temples to destroy before I head back to civilization."

"Till we meet again, Lady Croft."

"Goodbye Mr. Mason."

With that, Lara put the phone back on the switchboard and helped Bryce out of the footwell of the passenger's seat.

"Took you long enough!" he shouted as he rubbed his hands up and down his numb legs, which were turning the strangest color blue.

"Bryce, I think we ought to get someone to look at your legs."

"You think!"

"Look Bryce, I'm sorry. I had a very important phone call."

"I can't imagine who would be more important than your techie stuck in the footwell of your obnoxiously large SUV!"

"Mr. Edmond Mason," Lara replied seriously. Bryce stopped rubbing his legs and stared unbelievingly at her.

"You're joking."

"Not in the slightest."

"You mean… THE Edmond Mason?" Lara nodded, grabbing her sunglasses once more and throwing the truck back into gear. Bryce ran a thin hand through his shaggy hair. "I can't believe it!"

"You better believe it. He asked me to come to London. He has a proposition for me."

"London! Great! I love London!" Bryce replied with a smile.

"And who says you're going?" Lara asked, cocking a brow in his direction.

"You bet your ass I'm going! Besides, you should know by now that you can't get rid of me. Plus, you'll need somebody to pull surveillance for you while you're meeting with Mason. It takes two people to go in undercover." Lara looked at Bryce with a sly smile.

"You know Bryce, I think I may have taught you too much for your own good."

"I'm starting to believe that myself," he replied, buckling his seatbelt. "Now let's just get back to where they have a Burger King. I'm starved." Lara laughed out loud, something she didn't do very often. She put the SUV in high gear, taking off like a shot through the Cambodian jungle, into the red rays of the setting sun.


	5. Edmond Mason

**Chapter 4 – Edmond Mason**

**London, England**

Edmond Mason stood very straight and very still, staring with narrowed eyes upon the busy streets of London's business district. His eyes were steel grey and rimmed with the lines that accompany many sleepless nights. He was built tall and thick, with muscular arms and a broad chest. His face looked as though it were carved of granite, all blocks and fine lines. He wore a finely tailored suit made of grey silk, and his jet-black shoes matched his thick head of hair. He stood in darkness, as was his custom. He had never enjoyed the light. His surrounding office was spacious, quiet, and beautifully furnished. The window he stood in front of stretched the entire horizontal length of his office, which was considerable. He turned slowly, facing an ornately fashioned desk of mahogany matched with an upholstered chair from the time of Louis XVI, done in crimson velvet. He sat down rigidly, always a practitioner of perfect posture. He looked around him, looked at all of the wonderful things he was able to surround himself with. A little to his right was a marble fireplace graced on the sides by two small Corinthian columns. On top of this were two of his most prized possessions. A large gilded sword fashioned in the early years of Asia. It had once been held in one of the many hands of a statue of Siva made of rare blue jade. Next to this was an enormous emerald, glistening in the firelight. It was cut and shaped to look like a winged woman, the Seraph. He smiled to himself as he thought of how much he had paid to acquire these two items. He smiled a more devious smile when he thought of how many lives it had cost.

He pushed a small silver button on his office phone, and a husky voice called over the intercom, "Yes Mr. Mason?"

"Nicholas, come in here please. I have something of importance to speak with you about."

"Of course, sir." A moment later the grand double doors leading to Mason's office opened, and a tall young man in a dark suit came in.

"Shut the door, Nicholas." Nicholas, a slim man with light hair and a somewhat sinister face, closed the door as he was told. "Come here and sit down."

"What can I do for you sir?"

"I'm expecting a guest tomorrow."

"A guest, sir?"

"Yes, Nicholas. A guest. Is that a problem?"

"Of course not, sir. I only wondered because of your engagement with Lord Baker in which you planned to…"

"Oh, Barnaby Baker! That windbag! Forget the meeting. Cancel it at once."

"Of course, sir. However, his lordship will be most displeased."

"As if I actually cared about that no-brained neanderthal. Cancel it immediately, Nicholas."

"Yes, Mr. Mason." Edmond Mason rose from his chair and began pacing very slowly and deliberately in front of his window.

"I am expecting someone very important."

"May I inquire as to whom, sir?"

"The Lady Lara Croft," Mason replied slowly. He watched as Nicholas's face brightened in recognition.

"Why, you mean the infamous adventurer who supplies us with such amazing artifacts?"

"The very same, Nicholas," Mason responded with a tone of exasperation. "Now, everything must be arranged for her arrival. I want the place immaculate. And make sure you get rid of those… those… you know. What are they called?"

"Janitors, sir?"

"Yes, those. I can't tell you how many times I've come in here in the mornings only to have my first site be that of some… janitor… scooping trash and such."

"I'll see to it at once, sir."

"I don't want Lady Croft to come here and see those… janitor people sweeping and… whatever else they do. Just tell them to come earlier. Or later if it suits them."

"Of course sir."

"Make reservations at Luc's for two at, oh say… eight o'clock."

"At Luc's sir? It might be a little high-end for a tomb raider."

"I'll be the one to make that decision, Nicholas."

"Of course, sir."

"I want this office to be outfitted with bowls filled with every one of Lady Croft's favorite treats."

"I don't know what she prefers, sir."

"Well then I suggest you find out."

"Of course, sir. Anything else?"

"Of course there is, you idiot. I want every piece of research and information we have so far on the item of interest. If Lady Croft decides to take me up on my offer, she'll want the known facts immediately."

"Yes, sir. I'll have Nida send them down first thing tomorrow morning."

"Very good. Next I want you to get Richie in here and tear out all of that audio-recording shit I had him install in here. I want the conversation Lady Croft and I have to be completely private. What is said in this office between the two of us is to stay between the two of us. Understand?"

"I'll call him at once, sir."

"That's fine. Other than that, you should of course make the necessary reservations and such for Lady Croft at the finest hotels and restaurants. And if anything goes wrong, I will have your testicles on a silver platter. Do I make myself perfectly clear, Mr. Howard?"

"As always sir, crystal." Mason smiled.

"Thank you for your attention, Nicholas. I'll make sure to express my gratitude on your next check. You are dismissed." Nicholas bowed only slightly and left the room, closing the double doors behind him.

Mason let the smile fade. How he hated the morons he was forced to be in contact with. How he despised playing the fop, the fool. He, a brilliant historian, a highly educated member of upper class society. Playing stupid to the masses. He understood what a threat his true brilliance could be if made public, but oh! How he longed to show the world who he really was. What he was really capable of doing. If they thought he was bad enough as one of the most powerful men in the world, he could only writhe in pleasure at the thought of what they would think when he finally found his treasure.

But those were thoughts for later. He had business to attend to now. Though he knew for certain that once he could come out from underneath his self-made veil, the first person he would destroy would be Nicholas. That insolent little prick. He thought he knew everything. He truly believed that Mason was indeed a fool. Well, let him continue in his delusions. When the time came, Mason would enjoy wiping his ass with him. He strode to the very edge of the window, looking down upon the busy streets. The cars, the buses, the people, all the commotion of the city. Just to think that one day soon, all of it would be at his feet. He would have the world eating out of his hand, groveling before him. He laughed heartily as he thought of the faces of everyone who had ever underestimated him, ever believed he was as stupid as he pretended to be. He supposed he would enjoy melting those faces. Yes, that's what he would do. Melt them into mush. Or eat them. Whichever method suited his fancy when the time came. He let his mind settle as he straightened his tie. He couldn't allow himself to get too worked up. He became violent when he got worked up. He needed release, something to take his mind off of it all. He went to his phone and pushed another small silver button. This time, a woman's voice answered.

"Yes Mr. Mason?"

"Hello Bonnie. Send for Alexa, would you?" A pause.

"Of course sir. I'll send her in at once."

"Thank you, darling."


	6. Nicholas Howard

**Chapter 5 – Nicholas Howard**

Nicholas Howard walked silently out of Edmond Mason's office, his anger dangerously close to over–boiling. He passed Bonnie Hyde's desk as he marched out, heard Mason ask her to send for Alexa. Nicholas sniffed. Alexa Ardell, the most beautiful woman in London, probably England. Mason must have been in one of his moods. He only called for Alexa when he needed to… relax.

Bonnie smiled at him faintly, a look of sympathy to be sure. She knew what he was up against. Everyone who ever came in contact with Mason hated him, even those who gained everything from his acquaintanceship. Nicholas marched into his office, kept behind a closed glass door and brilliant silver lettering… "Master Nicholas Howard – Personal Assistant to Mr. Mason," it read. His stomach churned as he read his name and official title. Just the thought that he was a modern day slave to the most stupid individual on planet earth made him sick. He pushed open his door and slammed it behind him, locking it. He stomped to his desk, a modern chrome and glass thing that was supposed to be ergonomically correct. He didn't really give a shit. He flopped onto the black leather couch that sat against his far left wall and sighed deeply with frustration.

It wasn't a matter of money. God knew Mason paid him handsomely, even if he was a monster. Nicholas had shared a two-bedroom apartment with 13 people growing up on the streets of London, and now he lived in a plush studio apartment with every amenity known to man. He could have whatever he wanted. Except freedom from Mason. No, it wasn't money. It was a matter of principal. He would easily surrender his hefty income and Armani suits to be free of Edmond Mason.

Nicholas was indeed Mason's personal assistant. He was Mason's right arm practically. Mason was no one without him. Nicholas knew all his numbers, made his reservations, set up and cancelled his meetings, managed his women, handled his media coverage, hid his scandals, everything. He did absolutely everything for him. And yet, Mason had never once told him he was doing a good job. Oh he had said thank you to be sure, but it always felt empty. Not like real gratitude. Which, regardless to popular belief, went a long way.

Mason had always taken care of Nicholas. When Nicholas had first come crawling on his belly to Mason, begging for a job and dental insurance, Mason had given him the world – and an Oxford education to boot. Nicholas knew he owed Mason his life, but he had never once imagined that he would be forced to give him his soul. He worked 24 hours a day, seven days a week. When he wasn't in the office, he was still very responsible for whatever Mason needed from him. Even if he needed a cappuccino from Hong Kong at three in the morning.

Despite his intense hatred for Mason and his company of cutthroat pirates, he still showed up for work every day. He never understood why, but he believed it might have something to do with what his therapist was calling, "DENIAL." Apparently, Nicholas realized what was happening on the outside, but subconsciously, he didn't really believe there was anything wrong with being Mason's jackass. He supposed it was for the better. He didn't understand a damn word his therapist said anyways. He just liked spending the money and getting to bitch like a little girl for an hour and a half.

This new acquisition Mason had planned had Nicholas on the edge. Ever since the first information had been received, Mason had been behaving like a little boy at Christmas. Making plans and reservations, calling in favors left and right, assigning research teams all over the world in search of new information. Nicholas had had his fill of it. And he hated the idea of bringing in Lara Croft. It would prove to be bad for business. Nicholas had never had the pleasure of meeting Lady Croft, but what he had read about her and her endeavors suggested that she wasn't one to tolerate bullshit. And Mason was nothing but bullshit. Even his politics were bullshit. But that was another matter entirely. He hoped that the stupid thing would be found and the mess would be over with. He couldn't help but worry about what would happen to his clients if Lady Croft were to stop tomb raiding on their dime.

He sat up on the couch, looking around his sparse office, which was all done in the same modern style as his damn desk. He got up and went to the window. Although it wasn't as grand as Mason's, it was impressive nonetheless. He thought about tossing his desk chair out of it, shattering the glass and sounding the alarms. He thought about leaping into the air for his first – and final – moment of pure freedom. He thought about smiling as he plummeted to his death below on the concrete streets of London. He imagined himself splattering on impact, his innards flying out and landing, bloody and slime-coated, on some innocent bystander. He thought of the screams, the news coverage, and how his death would be forgotten the very next day. He imagined Mason in his ivory tower, being told of his fatal jump to the streets below. He thought about how Mason would look, how he would cringe at the thought of trying to find another asshole desperate enough to surrender their soul to him.

And then he stepped back from the window, taking a deep breath. He cleared his mind of all things Mason-related. Instead, he filled it with thoughts he preferred to dwell on. He thought about going home, drinking himself into oblivion with the finest liquor money could buy. Or maybe cocaine. He had come to discover that illicit drugs – especially ones as addictive as cocaine – were quite the escape tools. He thought about lining until the inside of his nose melted. He thought about spending a night in good old-fashioned sin, maybe fucking some hooker he found on the way home. Money went a long way in the city. It could get you just about anything your heart could desire.

So he smiled. Smiled because he knew that however miserable Mason was making his life, Mason was the one paying for Nicholas's personal variations of anger management.


	7. Best Be Prepared

**Chapter 6 – Best Be Prepared…**

**Suffolk Country, Surrey, England**

_But Daddy! I want to go with you! You can't just leave me here!_

_Lara, I would take you. Truly, my girl. But I can't have anything happening to you so far from home. _

_I'll be good! I promise! No asking for souvenirs or anything! Quiet as a mouse!_

_You'll be with Hilary, love. He'll make sure I get your letters, and that you get mine. I'll write to you and tell you all about India. I promise. _

_But Daddy!_

…_**.. And then a shot, in the distance. Now he is gone…..**_

Lara woke with a scream, cold sweat beading on her skin like tiny drops of ice. She breathed heavily, her eyes darting back and forth across the room. She gasped, took a deep breath. She shimmied out from underneath her satin blankets, huffing in frustration. She sat on the edge of her bed, her heart pounding. She stared into the darkness, a slight tear slipping down her pale cheek.

She had dreamt of her father. More than that, she had dreamt of his death. She had watched him die. Watched as his murderer waltzed away into the darkness. And there was nothing she could do about it.

"Lara?" came Hilary's voice from her open door. She turned around, managing a weary smile.

"Yes Hilary?" He came quietly into the room, taking a seat beside her on the bed.

"Another dream?"

"Yeah. I swear to God, I'm never going to get a full night's sleep again."

"Oh, I doubt it love. Want something to eat?"

"No. No, I'm fine. Go on back to bed Hilary. Heaven knows you need the sleep more than I do." He nodded, giving her hand a squeeze.

"You know, Lara… He would be so proud of you." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Do you think?"

"No question! He was always proud of you, Lara. Even when you weren't very proud of yourself. He was your father. Of course he'd be proud of you." Lara grinned, giving Hilary a quick hug.

"Thank you, Hilary. Now go on, get back to bed." Hilary got up and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Lara flopped back against the bed, sighing into her pillows. She thought of her father. She conjured an image of him dressed in field khaki's, petting her head as she watched him research ancient civilizations. He smelled of parchment and mint leaves. His glasses were crooked.

Lara pulled her covers around her shoulders, tears falling heavily now. She fell asleep to the sound of her own grief.

* * *

"Well, that's not good." Bryce muttered as a large chunk of the training room ceiling collapsed in with a heaving groan. He swiveled in his chair back to his laptop, punching in some random code. The ceiling groaned louder, and dust began to sift to the floor. "That's really not good."

"Bryce, what exactly are you doing?" Lara asked, holding an energy drink in one hand. "We need to leave in a few hours."

"Right, I know. That's why this new simulation upgrade has to be done _now_," he replied, getting up to take another look at the collapsed area.

"Again, what exactly are you doing?" She watched as he pulled a casement off the wall, exposing a circuit breaker. He pulled a screwdriver from his back pocket, and began tinkering with the wires.

"Your simulation equipment is too heavy and complex. I just ordered a new system, nice and light. You see that part of the ceiling that's collapsing?" Lara glanced up with a grimace, wondering how she couldn't. "It's the simulation system. It's too heavy, what with all the extras we've added over the years. So, I'm replacing it with some lightweight, user-friendly materials."

"Just make sure you're ready to go to London by this afternoon," she replied, smacking him on the back. He grunted, nearly tumbling over himself.

"Yeah, London… right."

Lara walked into her library. She loved the smell of books. Especially hers. They reminded her of… well, everything. Her father, her childhood, her past adventures throughout the world… She went to her desk and pulled open her file cabinets. M. For Mason. She opened the file and glanced over her available information. Best to be prepared before going into unknown territory.

**Mason, Edmond Valcan**

**Re: **Mason Acquisitions, International

**DOB: **Unknown

**Heritage: **Presumably Dutch-English, perhaps even Eastern European

**Hire Enquiry: **Interested in acquiring the Eye of Horus for wealthy customer in Lincolnshire, contacted through a Mr. Nicholas Howard, personal assistant.

**First Contacted: **Close to five years ago, exact date unknown; documentation missing

From there it continued into Lara's scribbling and personal notes about acquisitions she had made for the company over the past few years. All in all, she had collected several million in commissions from the quests Mr. Mason's company had sent her on. And of course, they had always offered to pay any expenses or fees she incurred while traveling and conducting research. She, however, believed in taking care of herself. You never want to be in debt to a company that shady.

And she had no doubt that whatever Edmond Mason wanted her to hunt down for him this time, she would inevitably have to wade through a great deal of shadiness.

* * *

"Is that everything?" Hilary asked as Lara loaded up the last of her gear into the back of the black Toyota SUV.

"I'm pretty sure. If we need anything, we'll just get it there." Hilary handed her a bundle of maps, phone numbers, contact lists, and inner-city transit schedules.

"This should tide you over till I uplink the London files to the network tonight."

"Hilary! I'm surprised! I had no idea you knew how to handle that sort of thing." He smiled slightly, sighing.

"Bryce showed me this morning. He said he didn't want anything disastrous happening while he was away."

"Go figure," Lara nodded. As she finished, Bryce pulled around from the rear garages in the Aston Martin. He honked, smiling.

"You're not honestly going to let him take that thing to London, are you?" Hilary whined. "Think of the insurance!"

"Don't fret, Hilary. I'm taking the Aston Martin. He's driving the SUV." Bryce got out and handed her the keys, looking back at the silver car.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" he suggested with raised brows.

"Not on your life. I'll take those!"

"But Lara! I can handle that car just as well as anyone else!"

"I doubt it, love. You haven't had nearly enough speeding tickets." Bryce and Hilary looked at each other in bemusement.

"Did you say not enough?" Bryce asked as he took the SUV's key ring from his pocket.

"Of course. I would never let anyone drive this car who didn't know how to properly abuse the law with it. Now come on. We have an appointment to make with Mr. Mason."

As the two sped off down the expansive driveway that led out of Croft Manor, Hilary waved to them. He shook his head, turning to go back inside.

"It's so magnificently quiet when the two of them are gone…"


	8. A Legendary Treasure

**Chapter 7 – A Legendary Treasure**

**London, England**

Edmond Mason sat quietly on an antique loveseat, a fire roaring in the marble fireplace. He looked about his office, taking quick inventory of everything. He had it all set up. Lady Croft would be here any minute, and he needed everything to run smoothly. Considering Lady Croft's volatile nature, he doubted the meeting would proceed as such. But he had done his part to keep things civilized. He smiled to himself as he thought of his future. With Lady Croft as his right hand woman, there was no way he could fail. He would have his treasure, no matter what. And then, when the rest of the world least expected it, he…

"Excuse me sir." He frowned heavily, his face tightening with irritation.

"Yes Bonnie?" The small woman with blonde hair and dark circles under her eyes cowered at the doors to Mason's office.

"Sir, uhm… The Lady Lara Croft is here to see you. She says she has an appointment." Mason slid seamlessly to his feet, like a snake about to seduce his prey.

"Of course she does, Bonnie. The Lady Croft is an important client of mine. Have you treated her with the utmost respect since her arrival?" Bonnie shivered slightly, her eyes darting to and fro.

"Yes sir, of course! I…I-I mean, yes sir. With only the greatest respect, sir. As you instructed me." Mason smiled slightly at her reaction to his condescension.

"Good girl. Such behavior deserves rewarding. Order yourself up a nice, expensive lunch on my account, darling. Take your time. I'm sure Lady Croft and I will be quite busy for the time being." Bonnie's face brightened a little, and she managed to bring her eyes to meet his.

"Thank you sir. Shall I send her in now?"

"Immediately, love."

"Yes, Mr. Mason." Bonnie scurried out, like a frightened little mouse. He grinned, amused at how others trembled before him.

He sat behind his massive desk, a look of authority glued in place. He arranged his suit jacket, smoothing it with his hands. He adjusted the ruby ring on his right middle finger. It glimmered as the light from the fireplace glinted off its cut surface. He concentrated on the doors as one would a serious task. He had made a living for so long knowing exactly how to handle people. How to get just what he wanted from them. And now, he was prepared to get exactly what he wanted from Lady Croft.

* * *

Lara smiled at the skinny blonde secretary outside of Mason's office. She was bustling about, obviously trying to be accommodating in every way.

"Mr. Mason has been expecting you, My Lady. If you'll follow me, I-I'll show you into his office at once." Lara tried to thank her, but she shook her head. "I'm only doing what I'm told, My Lady. Mr. Mason says you're a client of the utmost importance." She gasped and threw a skeleton hand over her mouth. "But I don't think I was supposed to say that!"

"Don't worry," Lara replied with a kind smile. "It'll be our little secret." Bonnie smiled slightly, scratching at her head.

"Okay. Umm… This way, Lady Croft."

She led Lara up to the grand double doors that led to Mason's office, stopping to knock politely three times. When no reply was heard, Lara raised a brow. Bonnie, however, opened on of the doors for her, bowing slightly.

"This way, My Lady." Lara shifted slightly in the suit she had worn. All of a sudden she felt very uncomfortable. She walked in, Bonnie at her back. When they were both inside the monstrous office, Bonnie said,

"The Lady Lara Croft to see you, Mr. Mason." And she left, closing the great door behind her. Lara looked at the figure seated royally at the desk. She couldn't quite make out his features, as the light from the huge window fell around him like a pale picture frame. All she could see was a man in a dark suit, framed by the buildings surrounding London's business district.

* * *

Mason looked at her carefully. She wore a black pantsuit with red pinstripes. Expertly tailored, he guessed Trenton Monaco. Spanish designer. Very expensive. He was instantly impressed. From the way Alex West had spoke of her, he had half expected some high school tomboy wearing Army boots and toting a backpack. He was relieved to find her much more appealing. He rose as she began to walk towards the desk.

"My Lady Croft," he said, black honey oozing from every word as he spoke. "It is so magnificent to finally meet you! Please, come sit! Make yourself comfortable!"

She walked slowly, sensually, with an air of confidence. He liked that. She wasn't afraid of him. For all he knew, she probably didn't respect him any, either. Good. She shouldn't.

"Thank you for your invitation, Mr. Mason." She sat to his right, crossing her legs and tossing back her hair. Mason smiled.

"Oh, Lady Croft. You are indeed modest. To have the chance to invite someone of such renown to my humble office is a pleasure, I assure you." He watched as she looked around.

"Humble isn't the word I'd put on this one, Mr. Mason. You obviously have a taste for grandeur." He smiled slyly at her, leaning in towards the desk.

"Between you and me Lady Croft, I'm obsessed with it." She smiled back, her eyes slitting. For a moment, his gut caught, and he thought he might have actually been attracted to her. He quickly pulled himself back, stiffening. It was never good to allow ones' self to have feelings for the hired help. And no matter how rich she was, or how a good a tomb raider she had become, she was still on his payroll.

Mr. Mason, I know you are a busy man." He nodded, folding his hands in front of his chest. "And as I'm sure you are aware, I myself have a great many things to attend to. Let's say we cut the formalities short this visit and get down to exactly what it is you want, and how much you're willing to dish out for it." Mason laughed aloud, his grey eyes alight with something sinister.

"Your reputation precedes you, My Lady! Of course, I had every intention of getting down to brass tacks. You must forgive the formalities. Habit, you understand." She nodded, keeping her eyes locked on his. He stood, walking around to the right of his desk. He took a silver remote from his pocket and, pressing one of the buttons, revealed a hidden panel on the wall. As it opened, Lara turned in order to see what was happening.

"Lady Croft. I have asked you here today in order to propose to you an expedition of sorts." As he talked, the panel opened to reveal a very old parchment scroll, opened to display the beautifully intricate symbols painted on it. Lara stood, a little in awe. She had a weakness for the ancient. Mason had hoped she would.

"What kind of expedition, Mr. Mason."

"Do you recognize this scroll, Lady Croft? Lara studied it for a moment, her eyes widening as she came to recognize it.

"This… This cannot be! It's the scroll of the Shankai!" Mason smiled, pleased that she knew of it.

"It is indeed, Lady Croft. Discovered by my personal team of archeologists in Alexandria not two months ago."

"It's incredible," Lara whispered, running a hand over the protective glass the encased the scroll."

"Yes, it is. Do you know the story behind this scroll, Lady Croft?"

"Of course! What tomb raider or treasure hunter doesn't? The Shankai were a secret order of priests commissioned by Hathor, an ancient Egyptian sorceress, named after the mother of Horus. Hathor had created this device, this… doomsday machine almost. She believed it to be so evil and so powerful, that she destroyed it, throwing its pieces into the Nile Delta. However, she didn't toss it all. She saved the heart of the machine. It wasn't machinery at all, but a kind of centralized energy. She placed the force inside of an incredibly beautiful amulet. She sealed the amulet with an ancient spell, hoping to keep it locked away at all times. She wore the amulet around her neck for many years, keeping a careful watch on it so that no one could get a hold of the evil power she had accidentally created."

"She began to notice changes in herself after wearing the amulet for long periods of time. She began to waste away, never sleeping, never eating, never feeling thirst. And she had somehow acquired unnatural long life. After more than 150 years, she was still alive, even though she was an old woman when she first began to notice the changes. She knew that it must have been the amulet that gave her immortality. But she also realized that the amulet was draining her human life-force away, leaving her nothing but an empty shell. The price for her immortality was her humanity."

"So, she built a great temple in the 1st century, B.C., in Upper Egypt. She chose 500 of the strongest and wisest men in the land to be priests. She charged them with keeping the amulet away from any and all who sought its power. She called them the Shankai, which was the name of an ancient protection spell used by magicians and sorcerers. Then she placed the amulet in the temple, sealing its doors forever. The priests were to guard the temple with their lives, keeping the amulet safe."

"After leaving Upper Egypt, Hathor finally passed away in peace. The Shankai priests kept their vigilant guard over the temple for many centuries, their children and their children's children entering the Order as was commanded. For many centuries it remained safe, locked away from the world. Then, during a great war that waged throughout Egypt, European armies discovered the temple. One of the generals, an evil, treacherous man, attempted to steal the amulet. He killed many priests, and finally made his way inside the temple walls. The remaining priests congregated outside the temple and cast a spell of destruction around the temple. Legend has it that what resulted was a great sandstorm that blew through Upper Egypt, burying many of the cities in sand. When the sandstorm finally stopped, the temple had disappeared. Despite and incredible amount of search efforts, it was never found."


	9. Mason's Proposal

**Chapter 8 – Mason's Proposal**

Mason smiled, pleased with her knowledge. He closed the panel, hoping to pique her curiosity. Perhaps she'd even ask to see it again…

"My, my, my, Lady Croft. You certainly do know your history," he said as he took a seat once more behind his desk. Lara sat as well.

"History, no. The legend of the Amulet of Immortality is pure speculation."

"But to you, it may as well be history. Am I right?" She smiled, and he nodded. "I thought so. It may come as a surprise to you, My Lady, but I too have a love for that of mythological value. I've based my career, my business, my entire life around antiquities that supposedly never existed."

"A profitable business venture, I presume Mr. Mason?"

"Quite. And call me Edmond."

"Only if you'll call me Lara."

"I think I could do that. Now, there's more to the story. You know that of course."

"Only bits and pieces. But no one ever put any stock in the rest because of the lack of hard evidence. Even the story itself couldn't be traced back to any reputable source."

"If I may?" Lara nodded. "After the second World War, a rag-tag troop of Italians happened upon a store of scrolls near the Nile Delta. They were badly damaged, and the Italians couldn't read Ancient Latin. But they figured the scrolls could be worth something once they got back to civilization. So, they sold them off cheap at a local market once they got to Rome. However, a Catholic priest found them in a vendor's cart, and instantly recognized them for what they were. Accounts of Rome. Stories of the history of the great Roman Empire. Secrets that no one else had ever discovered. He took them to the Vatican to have them translated in the Old Language. There were a few juicy bits about the Caesars and scandals in the Senate, but nothing of severe importance. Then, the translator happened on something very strange. An entry made about an unknown Emperor during a period of grey in Rome's history. No one knew who he was or why he ruled, but his term was short. The scrolls described an amulet being brought to the Emperor as appeasement, made of incredible rubies set in a medallion made of a rare metal alloy found at the bottom of the Nile. The Emperor kept the amulet, wearing it around his neck as a symbol to those who detested him. The accounts say he began to waste away, becoming even more testy and intolerable than usual. After that, the accounts follow a great war between Rome and Greece, and details are iffy. All the translator could find was that eventually the Emperor was killed, and his family sent into exile near Gaul. The battle ended, and the amulet was not heard of again."

Lara contemplated this part of the story. Mason was indeed a careful student. She hadn't expected someone with so much money and so little field experience to truly know their mythology. He was right. She was surprised.

"I know the stories, Edmond. Everyone in my profession does. What does any of it have to do with you?" Mason smiled a sly and knowing smile. He curled his fingers tightly around the arms of his antique chair, squeezing until his knuckles turned white. He held his breath, almost.

"I know where it is."

Lara lifted a brow.

"Excuse me?" Mason slid to his feet again.

"I know where to find the Amulet of Immortality." Lara chuckled slightly.

"Mason, it's just a story. No one knows if the Amulet is real or not."

"I do. It is very real, Lara. Very real indeed." Lara stood up, as well. She put her hands on her hips, feeling the small stiletto hidden on her right side.

"Mason, this isn't funny. You brought me all the way out here just to tell me something that couldn't possibly be true."

"On the contrary, My Lady. The Amulet of Immortality is now closer to being recovered than it ever has beenbefore." He wasn't smiling now, and Lara knew at that moment that he wasn't joking.

"How…How?" she asked a little dumbfounded.

"All my life I've been searching. Searching for the greatest treasure of them all. The Amulet of Immortality is rumored to give its possessor eternal life and incredible powers. Powers of incredible destruction. And a life eternal to watch it all unfold. It is the ultimate find. And I now have clues as to its resting place." He sat again, a little more composed. Lara noticed that as he spoke of the Amulet, his grey eyes went black, like a shark's eyes when it smells blood.

"Mr. Mason, I don't understand what it is you're getting at. If you know where the Amulet is, why do you need me?"

"I only have clues, Lara. True, they have led me in the right direction so far, but I'm running out of resources. No on is dedicated enough to see this through to the end." Lara frowned.

"Except for me." Mason smiled again.

"Except for you." Lara sat down now, slowly. She folded her arms cautiously across her chest.

"What are you asking, Mr. Mason."

"Head my team. Face the challenges. Figure out the clues. Decipher the hidden messages. Find the Amulet." Lara closed her eyes. She had seen drawings of the Amulet before, or at least of what it was believed to look like. A beautiful red orb, encased in a crystal sphere. Set in a medallion of rare metal from the bed of the Nile. Encrusted with incredible rubies and flawless diamonds. The ultimate find, indeed.

"What's your offer?"

"All expenses, no question. Transportation for you, me, the research teams, and all other necessary equipment. Three weeks, no shore-leave. We'll be everywhere at once. All corners of the globe, tracking a legendary treasure. You'll have the best and the brightest at your disposal, if you care to make use of them. If not, you have the field. Climb your mountains and destroy your temples, whatever it is that you… do. You'll have free run of the operation, overseen by myself only, of course. You'll have to take some financial notes for my assistant, Mr. Howard, but that should be no problem for you. You'll get full and complete credit for the find, including a personal appearance at the Archeological Society by myself on your behalf before presenting the Amulet to the intellectual community. That is, of course, if you so desire. I will be keeping the Amulet in my personal collection, but you will have unrestricted access to it at all times, day or night. And of course, as always, you are free to name your price."

Lara got up from her place opposite Mason and began to pace slowly. She had to think, had to formulate, had to quickly weigh the pros and cons. _The Amulet of Immortality, Lara! What are you thinking? If the legends are true, you don't want anything to do with this investigation at all. Keep clear. And plus, you know you can't trust Mason. No one trusts Mason,_ she thought. _Then again, if no one trusts Mason, you're all in the same boat. That makes for a much easier mutiny, if the occasion calls for it. He's been civil enough. _Lara looked back at Mason, who was lighting a fine cigar with a silver lighter shaped like a blow-torch. He smiled that devilish smile of his. _The Amulet of Immortality,_ she continued to think. _One of the greatest treasures of all time. If it were found, who knows what could happen. What sort of doors it could open. You'd be a shoo-in for VIP at this year's Archeological Society Awards. Not to mention you'll get to rub it in Alex's money-grubbing little face. Think about how good THAT would feel!_ Mason blew smoke rings as she continued to play Devil's advocate with herself. _What a treasure! I mean, come on Lara! This is a once- in- a- lifetime opportunity! It's not everyday someone comes along with clues as to the resting place of one of the world's most notorious treasures! Take it! Take the chance! The risks, the challenges, the certainty of sleepless nights, even the failures you'll most certainly have! This is what you do! You're a tomb raider! This is what you live for._

_And you know he'll attempt to hire Alex West if you turn him down._

That settled her mind. And her decision.

"I want the agreements, benefits, and financial details in contract format, with your signature before tomorrow afternoon. Have a copy sent to my lawyers, your lawyers, and my personal accountant. I have her information with me. I'll leave it with your secretary, Bonnie. I'm staying at the Royal Lancaster in Hyde Park. Have all the necessary details and schedules drawn up and delivered by tomorrow evening, otherwise I'm not interested." Mason smiled, showing his perfect teeth and the tip of his Cuban cigar.

"Wonderful! I knew you couldn't resist the opportunity. I'll have everything prepared for you as per your specifications." He watched as she got up to leave, not waiting for anything more from him. Not even an escort to the door. She stopped before opening the door, looking back at him with a very serious expression.

"Mason, one question." He took the cigar from his mouth, crushing it in a silver ashtray.

"Of course, Lara. Anything.'

"What do you plan to do with the Amulet if it is indeed found? No one in legend ever used it but for evil. That's the reason it was hidden away from humanity in the first place. If it does exist, and can be found, chances are it has some sort of supernatural power. Why would you want that?" Mason's expression didn't crease, but his complexion darkened as she spoke.

"Some things, My Lady, _are_ really just fairy tales. And not all of my motives are as sinister as people make them out to be." He leaned back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other. "Why do you wish to find it?"

"I want to touch it," she replied honestly. "I want to feel its… shape, its… substance, its… realness. Does that make sense?"

"Of course it does."

"I want to feel it, because if I can touch it and feel it, then it must be real. And the only true reward for any tomb raider is the realization that what they've been searching for is really there. That it's tangible."

"That you're not all just a bunch of loonies?" Lara had to smile.

"Yeah, something like that."

Mason rose, walking to her side. He could smell her skin, like jasmine and bergamot. His gut caught again, and he forced himself to remain stiffened. He put a hand on her arm, looking into her eyes. Brown. No, not just brown. The deep, bitter chocolate color of winter leaves. The ones that were strong enough to cling to the trees, to resist winter.

"I want that for you as well, Lara. And for myself. I may seem like nothing more than a walking suit, but there are things I desire to experience in my lifetime. The Amulet of Immortality has haunted me for years, now. I want the chance to see it, to touch it, to gaze upon its forbidden beauty. Together, we will make those things happen for not only ourselves, but for the entire world, as well." For a moment, Lara found herself drawn to his words. They were incredibly poetic for someone with such a cold, sterile exterior.

"Right. Goodbye, Mason. I presume you will be in contact?"

"Of course, My Lady. You can be sure of it. I'll have everything ready for you promptly tomorrow afternoon."

"Good." She walked out, leaving him feeling strangely empty.

"Lara?" he called after her as she neared the elevator. She turned. "Would you consider a favor for me?" She said nothing, but stood still as the elevator announced its arrival with a quiet _dinnnng_. "My archeological team just made it back from Egypt. They'll be leaving with us once we start our expedition. Would you care to take dinner with the team leader tonight at Luc's? I just brought him on, and I'm sure the two of you will have things you'll need to get out of the way before the project takes off." Lara looked at the opening elevator doors.

"I suppose. Luc's you said?"

"Right! At eight or so. That way, you can have at it with your new partner before everything gets crazy."

"Alright. I suppose I could take some time tonight to enjoy an outrageously expensive meal."

"Might do you some good! Tonight at eight, then! I'll tell him to expect you!" She waved and disappeared into the elevator. Mason grinned. Oh, how it was all falling into place so perfectly! Not a fucking hitch in the works!

He waltzed back into his office, quite pleased with his performance. He smiled to himself as he imagined Lara at dinner, meeting his new "Archeological Expert." Hah. What a joke. Expert, indeed! But, whatever it took to get the job done.

He stood before his window once more, gazing upon his domain. He was king here, and would soon be much more. With Lara Croft heading his little expedition, nothing could go wrong. Even if things went terribly wrong. And he did so hope they would…


	10. Berkley Suite Briefing

**Chapter 9 – Briefing in the Berkley Suite**

"Yeah! I luuuhhhva you tooooo! And fohevvvahh!" Bryce sang at the top of his lungs. He didn't even notice Lara come in, staring at him with slight disgust.

"Bryce?" she called tentatively from the doorway to the Berkley Suite. Bryce kept singing. Lara cringed. He sounded like a dying skunk. She walked over to the antique Marshall desk where Bryce had set up shop. She shook her head as she watched him dancing in his swivel chair, eyes closed, oblivious to the rest of the world. She tapped his shoulder.

"Holy shit!" Bryce screeched as he yanked off his earphones. He jumped, looking around. Lara laughed when he saw her. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Lara, that's not funny. I think I need some new underwear."

"I think you do, too. Now quit with the loafing. Tell me what you got." Bryce swiveled around to face his trio of laptops, slapping his hands and rubbing them together with satisfaction.

"I got it all, baby! Every single juicy bit." He turned around to see Lara stripping out of her pantsuit. "Jeeze Lara! A little decency if you don't mind!" Lara stared up at him in nothing but her underwear.

"Bryce. We've known each other since we were zygotes. Get over it." Bryce shook his head, turning back to his work.

"Alright, so I got it all. I didn't pick up on any recording devices in Mason's office, though. Funny thing. I figured a guy that big would at least have a tape recorder under his desk.

"I'm sure Mr. Mason has an extensive array of recording devices installed. My guess is he had them all removed before I arrived. He knew I would be aware of them. He wanted to put me at ease. He does know how to handle people, I'll give him that."

"Sure he does. What I want to know, is just who the hell he thinks he is! I mean, the guy came off like he rules the world!"

"He practically does, Bryce," Lara replied as she tossed her suit onto the king -sized bed. She waltzed naked into the expansive walk-in closet across from her bathroom. "The man owns nearly 93 percent of the world's acquisitions companies. He's worth more money than you could ever dream of."

"That's not hard to believe, considering what you pay me," Bryce grumbled jokingly. He ducked as Lara tossed a shoe at him from the closet. "He tipped over a little in his chair, trying to peek into the closet. "So, what exactly are you up to, Lara Croft?" He leaned back as her head appeared from around the corner.

"I have a dinner meeting."

"Ooohhhh! Fancy schmancy!"

"Bryce. Don't start." Bryce smiled and turned back to his computers. He started typing like a madman, reconfiguring his network to download the surveillance taken in Mason's office.

"What do you want me to do with these files, Lara?" Her head popped back out again.

"Send them to Leonard's office like the others."

"Why do you always have me send a copy of your surveillance records to your lawyer?"

"If anything happens to me that's not supposed to, Leonard will know. He'll have everything he needs to place blame where it's needed." She disappeared into the closet once more. Bryce frowned in concentration. He'd never thought of that before. He went back to downloading.

A few minutes later he turned around to see Lara walking out of the closet, dressed in an extremely slinky black dress. His jaw dropped.

"Dear Lord, Lara! Are you trying to bowl over the stuffed shirts at this dinner meeting?" Lara inspected herself in front of an ornate, full-length mirror.

"Just one that I'm aware of, Bryce. Mason wants me to meet with the leader of his archeological team. He believes it's a good idea for us to collaborate before we head off on some wild goose chase. You know, make sure we're both on the same playing field."

"Well, that makes enough sense. But, I mean… Lara! You look incredible! How come you've never worn that dress before?"

"I never wanted to. Just because you buy something doesn't mean you have to necessarily put it to any use." Bryce sniffed.

"Only rich people can put any stock in that sort of theory."

"You're probably right. Now get back to work. I want all of Mason's available research ready for me tomorrow morning."

"Sheesh. Planning on coming home a little late, are we?"

"Bryce. Just do it. Don't make me throw another shoe at you. He smirked and went back to work. Lara continued to primp in front of the mirror. Usually, she would show up for dinner in a pair of camouflage shorts and a dirty tank top. But tonight was different. Luc's was the finest French restaurant in England. No matter how wealthy you might be, you didn't show up for dinner at Luc's in shorts and a tank.

Her dress was long and sleek, fitting but not snug. The back was open, pooling at the small of her back in soft layers of black silk. The bottom trained slightly behind, balancing the length. The front pooled like the back, only just slightly above her breasts. She had pulled her long hair back with a few clips, letting parts of it dangle to the side in wispy strands. She had to admit, Bryce was right. She did look incredible. For a tomb raider.

"All right Bryce. I'm off. Make sure you have everything ready for tomorrow." She grabbed a small billfold purse from the closet, emptying its contents onto the bed. A small knife, a set of lock-picks, and a wad of cash fell out. She tossed the lock-picks over her shoulder aimlessly. She slid the cash into her dress, right below her left breast. Bryce watched in amusement, certain she was missing a few brain cells.

"Lara? Why don't you just put the cash in the purse? I mean, that's what they make them for, isn't it?"

"That's just what a thief might be thinking, Bryce. I never keep anything valuable where it's supposed to be kept. Rule of thumb for the adventurous."

"Or the completely insane." He dodged another flying shoe.

"I'll probably be awhile. I've never met this card before, so I have no idea what to expect. Keep an eye on things from a distance. If you need me, holler. If you get hungry – "

"If! Now, that's a funny joke!"

"…If you get hungry, room service here is open all night. Get what you want, but try not to make a mess. I'll most likely be in contact with you before the night is out." She took the knife and exchanged it for the stiletto strapped to her right thigh. Bryce only shook her head. That was Lara for you. Never going anywhere without a way to assault people.

"You want me to run full surveillance on your little get-together?"

"Yeah. Make sure he's not just one of Mason's goons sent to snuff me out."

"In a public setting? Lord, he must be dangerous!"

"You have no idea, Bryce. That's another thing. Make sure you keep your wits about you. Mason's a smart guy. He probably knows I had some sort of surveillance going on in that room. Now, he may not, but let's not take that chance. I don't need him sending a goon-squad after you while I'm out eating overpriced food." Bryce looked nervously about.

"The hotel has security, doesn't it?"

"Yes, but what good will security do against automatics?" Bryce gulped.

"I see. Okay, I'll keep a sharp eye. What if they come after me?" he asked in a frightened voice.

"Keep in contact with me. I'll check in on you when I don't here from you every half hour or so. If you need anything, call. Don't worry. Most likely he doesn't even know. And if he does, he probably doesn't care."

"Yeah," Bryce agreed, trying to console himself. "What would a big-wig like that have to gain from killing a no account techie?" Lara smiled.

"That's the spirit. Now, remember what I said. Call if you need anything. And get that damn research done!'

"Alright, alright! I get the point! Just go to dinner, already! Jesus!"

Lara took her purse and left, locking the door behind her. Bryce turned back to his computers, still trying to shake off the heebie-jeebies. He hated it when she spooked him like that. He looked around, suddenly very aware of how quiet it was inside the Berkley Suite. He grabbed the phone, breathing heavily.

"Hello, Room Service? This is the Croft party in the Berkley Suite. Do you guys make pizzas?"


	11. Dinner for Two

**Chapter 10 – Dinner For Two**

A skinny young valet leaned against his podium outside of Luc's main entrance. He yawned and scratched at his acne. He gazed around sleepily, ready for his evening break. God, he hated his job. The tips were fine, but he couldn't stand just waiting around all night, parking rich people's cars. He rolled his eyes as he heard another car approaching. They shot open as an Aston Martin pulled around the side. He felt his pulse, just to make sure he was still living. Sure, he saw all kinds of fancy cars working at Luc's. But a discontinued Aston Martin? Not even the wealthiest usuals had one of those.

His jaw dropped as the driver's door opened and a sleek, muscular leg eased out. A woman, tall with incredible brown hair, smoothed her sexy black dress and shut the door behind her. She cocked a brow at him, amused.

"What?" He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. His face went red with embarrassment.

"N-nothing, I just… That's… Wow. That's a really nice car," he muttered, stumbling over himself. Lara smiled.

"Thank you. I happen to think so, too." She watched as he gazed at the Aston Martin, transfixed. "Here," she said, holding out the keys. He took them nervously. "Don't worry, I'm not finicky. You don't have to be concerned about taking a bump in the road wrong. Just… don't run it into a brick wall or anything." He smiled back at her, like a kid at Christmas.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty good at this," he replied. Lara pulled out a one hundred pound note from her chest. His eyes went wide.

"I'm sure you are. How about you take her for a spin. She hates sitting still, if you know what I mean." She slipped the bill into his hand.

"Wow. Thanks! I mean, this is great! Why are you giving me this?" Lara smiled, patting his shoulder.

"Because I know what it feels like to hate your job."

* * *

Lara walked quietly into Luc's. A tall man with dark hair dressed in a waiter's tuxedo greeted her at the entrance.

"May I be of service, madame?" Lara looked around, not sure who she was supposed to be looking for.

"Lady Lara Croft. I'm supposed to be meeting someone tonight. Mason Acquisitions?" The waiter cleared his throat.

"Of course! Lady Croft! How wonderful to have you here with us tonight! Your party hasn't arrived yet, but I will seat you and inform you of his arrival."

"Close to the bar, please."

"Of course, My Lady."

He led her to a small alcove near the bar. A piano-man played sultry classical to her right. The whole place smelled of fine wines and heavy food. Cigar smoke hung in the air like a hovering mist, distorting everything with a comfy glow. Lara had forgotten how beautiful the restaurant was.

"Will this do, My Lady?" the waiter asked. Lara noticed that his thin moustache twitched as he spoke.

"It's fine. I'd like a whiskey straight, please." The waiter nodded, scuttling off towards the bar. Lara looked around, still trying to get her bearings. She picked up a menu with inlaid gold. She gazed at the array of fine dining choices available, not sure what to pick.

"Lara Croft," came an all-to-familiar voice. Lara pinched her eyes shut. This couldn't possibly be happening. She opened them slowly, looking up. Alex West stood by her side, dressed in a beautiful black suit with French stitching. His tie was a deep blue silk, setting off the electric cerulean of his eyes. She had always admired his eyes…

"Alex West. What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded, standing up to face him. The couple next to them glanced over, annoyed.

"Now, now, Lady Croft. Let's not make a scene."

"Don't you dare talk to me about making a scene, you pompous ass!" she hissed, throwing an accusatory finger in his face. "I told you I'll have no more to do with you, and that's final!" The couple next to them rolled their eyes, whispering to each other.

"Lara, please," Alex whispered. "We're business partners now. Can't we talk civilly?"

"We're not going to talk civilly or otherwise, even if you…" she stopped, blinked, shook her head. "Wait. Business partners?" Alex smiled slyly.

"You had no idea, did you? Mason probably just told you to show up tonight, didn't he?" Lara's stomach rolled.

"You're his archeological team leader? His new hire?"

"The one and only." Lara's face went livid.

"Like hell you are." With that, she picked up her small purse and whipped around to face him, nearly nose to nose. "You listen to me, Alex West. I've had my fill of you and your insatiable greed. You want to play sell-out to a corporate giant, then be my guest. I'm not for hire! Especially not when you're on the payroll!" She stormed off, leaving Alex standing alone, and quite red in the face.

* * *

Lara stood shivering in the night breeze outside of Luc's, waiting for the valet to return from his joy ride in her $275,000 automobile. She was so angry! How could Mason do that? He knew they were rivals, knew they hated each other with a passion! What did he think he could possibly gain by attempting to put the two together? In a work situation, nonetheless! An area where they were both too competitive to function alongside one another. She cursed herself for being such an idiot.

_Of course he'd hire West. Besides me, there's no one better in the book! He may be a sell-out, but he delivers. And Mason is a man bent on results. Like they always say… One tomb raider is good, but two are better._

She rubbed her hands up and down her arms, trying to get rid of the goosebumps. She flinched when she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Lara…" She whirled around, nearly knocking Alex to the concrete.

"I thought I had made myself perfectly clear Mr. West!" she shouted. Alex flinched, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Look, Lara. I'm no happier about this pile of shit than you are. I thought I was going to get to run the show for once. Get to be the big man and all. Mason didn't mention a word about you."

"Likewise," Lara snarled. Alex sighed.

"Well, he obviously planned it this way. I knew that bastard was up to something."

"What was your first clue, Alex?"

"Hey, come on! I was excited! I thought this was my big break! My chance to finally be on top! I knew my chances of besting you were slim if I didn't have someone backing me like Mason. That's why I took the job in the first place!"

"Well Alex, you were right. This is your big chance. Because I'm not on this project anymore." She moved away from him, praying that the valet would bring her damn car back soon. Alex came around and stood in front of her, ignoring her icy stares.

"Lara, think of what you're passing up here! The Amulet of Immortality! Don't tell me you don't want it. I know you better than that. You want it so badly you can taste it." He watched her evade his eyes. The butterflies in his belly danced drunkenly when she licked her lips in frustration. She did look intoxicating tonight…

"It's not worth it, Lara! To give up going after something like that just because you'll have to share the credit with me! Come on." She stared at him, almost right through him.

"I've said it once Alex, and I'll say it again. You and I don't play tomb raider on the same field. For you, money and glory is the greatest reward. Things are a little different for me." He hung his head slightly.

"I know. And I understand why you would be angry. Believe me, I had nothing to do with this! And if I had known, well…"

"You wouldn't have taken the job? Oh, Alex, I seriously doubt that." She looked up to see her Aston Martin roll in under the bay. "Excuse me."

She marched to her car, taking her keys from a very happy valet. He tipped his hat, turning red again when she winked at him. She slid into the car, slamming the door behind her.

"Lara! Lara, wait!" Alex shouted. He came around to her open window, a look of true anger across his usually pale face.

"Alex, I have a great many important things to see to before I leave tomorrow for Surrey."

"Now you listen to me, Lara Croft!" he bellowed at her, his hands planted firmly on her windowsill. She raised a brow in bemusement. "You can believe whatever you want to about me. I don't blame you for hating me. I'm a cheat and a liar, and you're a far better tomb raider than I'll ever be! But don't let that stop you from being a part of this project! This is history we're making here! Everyone involved is dedicated 100 percent. We all want to be a part of this thing! Now, you may hate my slimy guts, and you may have no respect for me. Whatever. But don't blow this chance for everybody else! The world deserves to see a treasure like this discovered and brought back to the light. You're the only one who can make it happen, Lara! Sure, I can putz around and figure out my share of clues and riddles. But we'll never find the Amulet without you. And you know it!" Lara sat back a little in her seat, thoroughly surprised at him.

"Alex is this you caring?"

"Make whatever comments you want, Lara. I don't care anymore. All I want is a chance to go after that treasure just like anyone else. To try my hand at altering history. You have a decision to make. Either you help us and you'll just have to suffer working with me on your team, or you can run home to your huge mansion and pout like a spoiled brat. Either way, it's up to you." He walked away, storming off towards the parking lot. Lara started her car, running a hand through her hair. She couldn't believe what just happened. She pulled out of Luc's, very frustrated and very hungry.


	12. A Matter of Pride

**Chapter 11 – A Matter of Pride**

Bryce nearly jumped through the wall as Lara came barging into the Berkley Suite, hair down and flying behind her. He watched as she picked up the gilded alarm clock from beside the gigantic bed, hurling it across the room at the wall. It hit with a sickening smash, flying to bits and leaving a rather large dent in the wallpaper.

"Home a little early, aren't we?" he questioned tentatively. She whirled and glared at him.

"Don't even think about it Bryce! I've had it up to here with all the bullshit!" she screamed. He recoiled, holding up his fingers in the shape of a cross.

"Christ! Sorry! I didn't fucking do anything!" He shifted uncomfortably and turned back to his work. Lara watched him, breathing heavily. She looked at the dent in the wall she'd made only moments before with the unfortunate alarm clock. She ran a hand a across her face.

"Look Bryce, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bite," she said with her hands on her hips. He turned around to face her again, looking a little like a lost puppy.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard that one before." He smiled at her as she shook her head.

"You really are something, Bryce."

"Thanks for finally noticing, Lady Croft." She stuck her tongue out at him and disappeared into the closet. "So what exactly has you all bumfuddled?"

"Is that actually a word, Bryce?"

"It is now. Come on, out with it!" Lara emerged wearing a pair of pajama pants and a tank top.

"You're never going to believe it," she replied, flopping onto the bed.

"Try me." She sighed, draping her arm over her eyes.

"Alex West," she replied with a groan.

"What?" Bryce asked in disbelief.

"You heard me. The man Mason wanted me to meet for dinner tonight turned out to be none other than Alex West." Bryce let his jaw drop.

"You've got to be kidding!"

"Not in the fucking slightest," she replied. Bryce got up and flopped next to her.

"Lara. I'm sorry." She shook her head, climbing under the comforters.

"Like you said, you didn't do anything." She burrowed under the covers, pulling the top blanket up to her chin. She had decided she was going to allow herself a full-out pity party. She figured she deserved it.

"Oh, come on now!" Bryce goaded as he prodded her with his finger. "What's the big deal? We all know you're ten times better than that idiot, anyway! Why pout?" Lara sat up straight in the bed.

"I just can't believe that asshole!"

"Who? West?"

"No! Mason!"

"Aha! Now we're getting somewhere!"

"Bryce…"

"Sorry." Lara flopped back onto the pillows.

"I'm not going to stay on this project, Bryce." Bryce sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Lara… Come on. I know you don't really mean that."

"You bet your ass I do!" She turned over on her side, burrowing farther into the covers.

"Lara, this is huge! You don't want to pass an opportunity like this up! I mean, so what if Alex is in on it? Do you really want to play Pouty Pattie and let him get ALL of the credit?" When she didn't respond, he stood up on the bed and began to jump up and down like a monkey.

"Ahhh!" Lara screamed as she went tumbling around on the bed. "Bryce! You…stop it…at once…do you hear me…Bryce!" she screeched as she flopped this way and that.

"I'm sorry, Lara! I can't hear you over the cries of your injured pride!" Bryce replied with a sarcastic grin. He jumped closer to her, making her bounce all over the bed.

"Bryce! You stop it…this instant…I…mean it…Bryce!"

"I'm not stopping until you quit with the poochy lip disease you got going on down there!"

"Bryce…I…am getting really…sick over here!"

"Then I suggest you quit acting like a baby and suck it up!"

"It's a…matter of…pride!"

"To hell with your damn pride! Just cut it out!"

"Bryce…I…hate…his…guts!"

"And I'm sure he hates yours! Get over it! This is what you do, Lara! This is what you live for! And you should be the last person to forget that!"

"Okay…okay…I'll quit…just please…stop the…jumping!" Bryce stopped jumping, collapsing to the bed in a huff.

"See? That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Lara hit him with a pillow, sending him rolling off the bed.

"That's for making me dizzy, you stupid bastard!" Bryce landed on the floor with a grunt. Lara started laughing, curling herself back up into the covers.

"Ouch…" he groaned from the hotel room floor. "I think you broke something, Lara."

"I doubt you have anything left to break in that head of yours, Bryce." He sat up, his face just peeking over the edge of the bed.

"So, you're still going to do this, right?"

"Bryce, I'll admit. You talked me into it. I really wasn't going to do it. I know they won't find the Amulet without my help. I'm not so modest as to realize the obvious. I just wanted to spit in Mason's eye and then rub it in Alex's face when he came crawling back empty-handed."

"Jeeze, Lara. You really are pissed."

"Understatement of the year, Bryce." He got up, crawling into bed next to her.

"Lara, maybe next time we should just get a room with two beds. This is a little… weird." Lara shifted, turning around to face him.

"Honestly, Bryce. You'd think we were two strangers. We were in diapers together. We discovered our bellybuttons together. We graduated together. We work together. We live together!"

"Well, technically, I live in a trailer in the Southeast gardens."

"Only by choice, Bryce. The point is, we are as close as any two people get in a lifetime. We're best friends and partners in crime.

"Crimes. Plural."

"I really don't think sharing a bed large enough to fit the entire Ethiopian army in with me is really all that bad." With that, she turned over again.

"Bryce?"

"Yeah?"

"You really ought to become a motivational speaker. That really kicked my ass."

"I know. Works every time."


	13. The Journey Begins

**Chapter 12 – The Journey Begins**

**London International Air Base,**

**Two Weeks Later…**

Edmond Mason watched as the remaining equipment was stowed on a CH-46 Sea Knight American Marine Helicopter. He had made sure the rest of the needed equipment and personnel had been flown into West India the week before. He didn't want any loose ends to tie up when Lady Croft arrived. She had been extremely livid over his employment of Alex West, and even more insulted that he had tricked her into dinner with him. In hindsight, he admitted that perhaps it had not been the wisest course of action. However, he needed them both to recover his treasure. And he had gotten both of them. He had jeopardized his standing with Lady Croft, though. He couldn't let someone like Alex West ruin his chance to work with her. She was the only one who could successfully retrieve the Amulet. Everyone knew that. Even the others he had employed as research personnel and the like. Everyone involved knew Lara was the key. Most importantly, she knew that. He wasn't going to take any more chances. So, he had cleared everything up until the last day, hoping to ease her frustrations with him. West was already in the helicopter, aiding the pilots with prep work. Mason hadn't told him that Lara had decided to stay with the team. He still thought she had bailed. He enjoyed that pitiful puppy look that West wore when he was disappointed. He had been dragging his feet for the past two weeks, miffed that Lara wasn't coming. He obviously had a sweet spot for her. Mason chuckled as he thought of someone like Alex West deluding himself into believing that he could win the heart of such a fair lady. Even if she did fancy combat boots, Alex was no match.

"Mr. Mason?" came Nicholas' annoying voice from behind him. He cringed only slightly, his back still turned to his assistant.

"Yes Mr. Howard?"

"The crew is ready for flight, sir. I came to see if you were ready to board." Mason turned slowly, gazing with utter contempt at Nicholas.

"Mr. Howard, do you honestly think I would board our transport before Lady Croft arrived?" Nicholas only stared at him deliberately, keeping his focus locked so as not to lose his temper.

"Mr. Mason, I wasn't aware that Lady Croft was still a member of the expedition – "

"Of course she is, you moron! Do you think I would even have continued the project if she weren't?" He watched as Nicholas squirmed slightly in his expensive Italian loafers.

"You have Mr. West, sir. And everyone else that you've hired… well, I just supposed – "

"You supposed wrong, Mr. Howard. As soon as Lady Croft arrives, we will be prepared to take off. You are dismissed." He turned his back to Nicholas once more, waiting for Lara to arrive.

Nicholas had to suppress the knawing desire to strangle the man as he returned to the helicopter. God, how he fucking hated that man! Who the hell did he think he was, talking to him like he was some kind of military man? You are dismissed! What a fucking laugh! He stomped off, ignoring everything else around him. He was going to get him. He was going to make Mason pay somehow. Even if it took his life and his soul!

"Excuse me Mr. Howard," came a voice from his side. He jumped, staggering out of his own little world. An incredibly beautiful woman stood beside him, dressed in silk pants and a white top. It bagged fashionably around her waist. The top button was undone, showing off her impressive cleavage line. Her hair was braided tightly all the way to her butt, and she wore slight strands of burlap around her wrists. To top it all off, she sported a ridiculously expensive pair of Oakley's. He had to fight to keep his composure. She smelled of jasmine and pressed herbs. He thought he might have to make a trip to the little boy's room…

"Mr. Howard?" He shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

"Yes? I'm sorry. What can I do for you?"

"I have some bags that need to be carried. They have sensitive equipment in them, so they're very delicate." Nicholas only stared at her, a little confused.

"I'm not sure what exactly you mean, madam. This is a restricted area. I think you might have the wrong place." The woman laughed, rolling up the sleeves of her linen shirt. Beneath it he could see the outline of her tank top… and her extremely full breasts. He didn't think he had ever been this sexually attracted to a woman in his life.

"Mr. Howard, I don't think you quite understand. I'm personnel." He raised his eyebrows.

"Really? You're awfully good-looking for someone Mason would hire. And aren't you supposed to be in uniform?" She only laughed at him again, harder this time.

"You're something, Mr. Howard. I find that sort of humorous personality quite attractive."

Just call me Nicholas, please. And, I still don't really understand the situation here – "

"Lady Croft!" came Mason's bellow from across the hangar. "So glad you're finally here!" He started walking towards them, the whines of the aircraft echoing in the hangar. Nicholas shut his eyes tight, absolutely humiliated. Lady Croft… she was Lara Croft. Goddamn. He turned to face her, his cheeks scarlet with embarrassment.

"Lady Croft, I am so sorry. I had no idea – "

"Oh, please Mr. Howard. Do you really think I give a shit?" she asked with a smirk. He shoved his shaking hands into the pockets of his navy Brooks Brothers' trench coat.

"Forgive me, Lady Croft. I wasn't aware that you…well, I mean I… I've never met you before, so I – "

"Nicholas? Can I still call you that?" He blushed, nodding. God, he felt like a little kid. "Nicholas, I'm not one for pretenses. Your employer may be, but not me." He smiled, running a hand through his dark hair.

"Yeah, well… He's a little off the deep end, if I can speak freely." Lara leaned in, laying a hand on his arm. His heart jumped at her touch.

"If we're talking about Mason, speak as fucking freely as you like!" Nicholas laughed out loud, something he hadn't done in a very long time. It felt wonderful, like a breath of fresh air. He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed like that. Hell, when was the last time he had laughed at all?

"What's so amusing over here?" Mason asked as he strolled up to Lara's side.

"Oh, nothing. Mr. Howard and I were just having a good laugh about free speech," Lara replied, slipping a sly smile at Nicholas. He smiled, avoiding Mason's frigid gaze.

"Mr. Howard, would you please see to Lady Croft's luggage?" he asked, his tone icy. Nicholas left them, heading for the hangar entrance. Mason turned to Lara. "I'm so very sorry, My Lady. You must excuse him. He's a little off the deep end." Lara smirked, suppressing a laugh. "Are you all ready to begin our journey?"

"Look, Mason. I'm still a little pissed about the whole thing with Alex West, so don't push it." Mason let the smile fade, balling his fists to control his anger.

"Of course, Lara. I admit, it was extremely rude. I hope that, in time, you can forgive me."

"Perhaps. Are we all set for take-off?"

"I had a crew of Marine helicopters hired to take us to West India. That's where we're starting."

"Why West India?" Lara asked. The two set off walking back to the helicopter. Lara noticed that even though Mason was finely dressed as usual, he was dressed for the occasion. He wore an expensive pair of field khakis and a dark green polo lined with wool to reduce sweat. He had on a pair of Duley combat boots that ended at the middle of his shins, steel soles and everything. Lara realized that Mason wasn't as stupid as everyone around him thought he was. He obviously knew the kind of environments they would be in and out of within the next few weeks, and was thoroughly prepared. Unlike the rest of his people. Nicholas Howard looked as though he was dressed for a Monday morning business briefing. He must not have gotten the memo…

"The Siddhivinayak Temple in West India is located near the temple river Bhima, which flows southward. The river is famous for being completely silent while flowing past the temple," Mason explained. Lara eyed Nicholas and a few other crew members hefting her equipment and luggage into the helicopter as he spoke.

"I'm quite aware of the phenomenon, Mason. I've studied the spiritual rituals pertaining to the Bhima River for years now. It's quite amazing, actually. What does that have to do with the amulet of Immortality?" Mason stopped a few yards from the helicopter, nearly shouting over the engines pre-starting roars.

"That, Lady Croft, is exactly what we're going to find out!" He smiled a sly smile and turned to board the aircraft. Lara only shook her head, gazing at the thin strands of burlap on her wrists. She kissed them, sending up a peaceful prayer for safety and success, an ancient Burmese custom she had picked up while traveling in Burma. She looked up to see Alex West, his shaggy blonde head poking out of the helicopter's cargo door.

"Well, well! What have we here?" he yelled, a smile plastered across his face like a kid. "I thought you weren't coming, Lara!"

"I decided that I couldn't possibly allow you to take all the credit if you did happen to find something, Mr. West," she replied, climbing into the helicopter. She was surprised to see his eyes light up, and was even more amazed when he touched her shoulder lightly, tentatively.

"I'm glad you're here, Lara." She smiled as the helicopter took off, rising slowly from the ground in its assent from the floor of the hangar.

"So am I, Alex. So am I."


	14. Two Bourbons

**Chapter 13 – Two Bourbons**

**West India**

**31 Hours Later**

Nicholas Howard sat nursing a killer migraine on a wooden bar stool inside a local Indian tavern. They had arrived only an hour or so before, and he was sick as a dog. Traveling across time zones always did that to him. Gave him a nasty headache and nervous jitters, the kind you could only get rid of with heavy drinking. So, his first course of action was to head to the street markets, searching for the cheapest booze and lowest lighting. He had found this one off of a main street corner, nearly sunken into the ground, shifting a little when anyone came walking in. But there were no lights, and the drinks were deep and nearly free. He figured it would work as well as anything else… if not better. The floor was made of old bamboo planked with water wood. The walls were mud, covered in cultural décor and drying banyan tree leaves. They gave the entire hut a smoky smell, and the only light came from an opening in the west wall being passed off as a window. The air was still and stuffy, hanging like mist in low pockets. The market smelled of Indian spices and sweet perfumes, and the scents drifted into the tiny, one-room hut like invisible fingers. Nicholas took them in, his stomach churning a little when he caught a whiff of old cow shit. He opened his eyes, peering at the finger of bourbon left in the cloudy snifter before him. An old Indian man with gray eyebrows and a dark red turban stood hunched behind the rickety bar stand, gazing off into space. Nicholas rubbed a hand over his scruffy face as he considered another bourbon. He needed to shave, that was for sure. He was still wearing the same getup he had been wearing when the research group took off from London a day and a half ago. He felt like an old towel.

The others had gone straight to the local inn, a shanty place with rat holes and greasy food. But it was spacious enough for all of Mason's personnel, and it was dirt cheap. Plus, the beds were big and soft, as was Indian tradition. Mason, Alex West, and Lara Croft had been escorted personally to the temple by one of their liaisons. The three of them were to be guests of the temple monks, treated like royalty during their stay. Mason said it was because he wanted Lady Croft to have the opportunity to go straight to work in the morning, but Nicholas knew better. Mason just couldn't stand the thought of resting his pampered ass in anything less opulent than his own bedroom. He shut his eyes again, certain he was going to die from the pain pulsing behind his left eye. He was beginning to think that coming along for the ride wasn't such a good idea after all. But Mason wouldn't have heard of it. Nicholas was sickened at the thought of someone being so dependent on him. He was only 33 fucking years old. Thirty-three! And yet he felt 133. He took the glass, knocked back the rest of the bourbon. It slid down his throat like liquid fire, burning a trail as it went. It settled in his gut like a handful of embers, and he let himself slide on the rush of alcohol.

The glass beads covering the crooked doorway rattled as someone came walking in. The ancient floor creaked and heaved beneath footsteps. Nicholas glanced up to see Alex West take a seat on the stool next to him, covered in the perspiration that accompanies a long walk. He smelled like the market, and his white cotton over-shirt hung limply around his chiseled body, damp with sweat. Nicholas groaned, wanting nothing less than to talk to anyone remotely connected to his job. Alex ran a hand through his matted hair, nodding.

"I hear you, buddy." Nicholas only raised a brow, the alcohol in his gut turning quickly into a brick.

"West, what the hell are you doing out here? I thought you were supposed to be at the temple with Mason and Lady Croft." Alex threw off his over-shirt, exposing incredibly toned arms and a thick chest. His tanned pecks were accentuated by a talisman dangling on a strand of leather. It was ornate, patterns everywhere. It was shaped like a Tibetan half-moon, with some symbol etched into the center. Nicholas had to admire the man. He may be a loser, but he was a buff loser.

"Mason and Lara went to speak with the temple elder about the river. They thought it would be best if they went alone. The elder is a very aged man, very quiet and introverted. They said it was greatly disrespectful to enter his chambers with too many people in tow. Mason himself will stay off to one side, just listening to what is said. Lara is the one asking questions. Apparently, she knows him."

"So what? You had to find the one place I was hiding in from the rest of the world to order a drink?" Alex stared him squarely in the eyes, glowing bright blue in the hazy barroom.

"Personally, I thought you could use the company. You weren't looking too good back there, Nick."

Nicholas was taken aback. It had been many years since anyone had called him that. Nick… His mother used to call him that when he was growing up. And when he was in high school, only his best friends had called him Nick. The guys he would hang out with behind the school dumpsters, sneaking cigarettes. Those had been the last of the good times. He stared at the dirty glass he had in his hands. He started rolling it around, watching the last drop of bourbon swirling around at the bottom.

"Yeah, well… I don't really dig the traveling. Gives me a fucking headache." Alex nodded again, as if he understood everything.

"You too, huh?" Nicholas watched as he pulled out a discreet white bottle from his back pocket. "Here," he said, shaking two small red pills into his palm. "Take these. Best damn thing for a headache on planet earth." Nicholas looked at them, then turned to goggle strangely at Alex.

"You're kidding, right? It looks like Advil."

"No way, man. This shit will fix anything short of a brain tumor." He handed the pills to Nicholas. He turned to the barkeep, waving and greeting him in Hindu. The barkeep smiled a nearly toothless smile, nodding and jabbering something at top speed. Alex motioned toward Nicholas' empty glass.

"Two bourbons!" The barkeep smiled that wide, toothless grin again, disappearing beneath the bar to hunt for more booze.

"You speak Hindu?" Alex smirked.

"You have to know a lot more languages than Hindu to keep a job like mine in the red." The barkeep placed two dirty glasses of bourbon in front of them, bowing slightly two or three times as Alex handed him a small wad of Indian notes. Nicholas knocked the two little red pills back with a swig of bourbon, his stomach lurching in drunken protest.

"I never really saw tomb raiding as an actual career path."

"Neither did I, until I realized how much work it took."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when you first hear about something like tomb raiding, you picture it being this piece of cake, walk-in-the-park type of thing where you get paid to find antique shit. And then, when you're introduced to the reality of it, the wool is removed and you discover what real work is all about. It's a thankless job, and most of us get paid shit for what we do. In the long run, it can't end up being about money or glory. Only the thrill of the hunt." Nicholas nodded slowly in understanding. He drank more bourbon, trying to drown the dull aching all over his face. The two men sat silently for a while, the sounds of the street market whispering in and out of the tavern on hot breezes.

"The way they talked about you, I figured you'd be some cutthroat sellout with an insatiable desire for fame and fortune," Nicholas finally said, breaking the silence. He noticed that his headache was beginning to subside, the waves of pounding pain lessening.

"I am that way most of the time. I have this thing about money. I grew up without a lot of it, and I saw first hand what poverty does to people. I've practically sold my soul to keep the same thing from happening to me." Nicholas looked at him sadly, then turned back to his bourbon.

"Yeah. I know how that feels. I was the same way."

"Was?"

"Well, I have no soul anymore. It belongs to Edmond Mason and his monster of an acquisitions corporation. I sold my soul to get bread and water, and in exchange I got everything my little heart could desire. For a while I enjoyed it, the freedom and the money and the feeling that comes from driving an expensive car while wearing an expensive suit. It was great. But as time went on, I came to realize the price that I paid to have all the material goods this world could offer. It's a bitch, that's for sure." The two went silent again. The sun was setting red and gold in the horizon, and local merchants outside were packing up their wares for the evening. A cooler breeze had picked up, filling the tavern with a rustle of fresh air. The barkeep was asleep in a dilapidated old chair in the far right corner, snoring loudly. Alex West and Nicholas Howard sat side by side, their shirts ruffling in the cool evening breeze. Their bourbon glasses sat empty in front of them, reflecting the sunset behind them. For a moment, it was absolutely quiet, and Nicholas felt a crawling sense of fear. He didn't know why, but he felt like this expedition was bad news. There was just something about all that was going on. It was a feeling he had, something that disquieted him. Here, in this humid shack, a foot away from the chaos of dirt streets and impoverished families. Something made his skin crawl like tiny spiders. God, he needed a hit…

"Well Nick, it was good chatting with you," Alex said as he stood. Nicholas shook his head, shocked back to reality.

"You heading out?" Alex rubbed his chin, gazing out toward the street.

"Yeah. I should be getting back. The temple is a good four miles from here, and I don't want to get caught in the dark. The streets can get kind of rough around here when the sun goes down. Keep your head on when you head home, Nick." Nicholas waved as Alex left the tavern, the glass door-beads clinking behind him. He stared at the sleeping barkeep, shaking his head as he snorted in his sleep.

And as the sun went down, it cast golden slivers over everything inside the bar, illuminating it with an almost supernatural glow. He tossed a few crumpled notes to the bar's surface, taking a last look at his and Alex's bourbon glasses. It had been too long since he had been able to call someone his friend. He certainly didn't consider Alex his friend as of yet, but the thought that someone else on this miserable planet knew where he was coming from was an incredible comfort. And for a moment, Nicholas Howard smiled.


	15. Secrets Revealed Part 1

**Chapter 14 – Secrets Revealed - Part 1**

**The Siddhivinayak Temple…**

**West India**

Lara stood on the stone balcony connecting to her room, which overlooked the sacred gardens of the temple's monks. The sun was setting, spreading its scarlet fingers across the horizon. The gardens below were filled with chanting monks, their voices like spirits gliding through the bushes and exotic flowers. The air smelled sweet and heavy, and Lara felt at perfect peace. Smiling, she went back into her room. It was a large room, elegantly furnished in deep reds and royal blues. The stone floor was covered in beautiful carpets that Lara placed date-wise around the early turn of the last century. A gilded vanity had been stocked with all sorts of feminine extras. Floral perfumes, bathing salts, scrubs and powders, even freshly wrapped incense. The vanity was accompanied by a cushioned stool with Siva intricately carved on the right side. Her bed was a monstrous thing, yet luxurious-looking. It was done in indigo with fiery shades of burgundy here and there, like subtle undertones. Pillows sat everywhere, all clumped together into pleasing shapes. Lara sat for a moment, feeling the humidity in the air creep through the room. She was still a little achy from the trip across time zones and continents, but she was used to it. She had tried to catch a nap after arriving at the temple, but Bryce had called her about something he wanted to install back at the home-front. She had told him to go ahead and do whatever he wanted, though now she regretted it. In the past when she had allowed him to do as he pleased, she had later discovered mysteriously large purchases on her credit cards…

A figure appeared at her doorway. It was a monk, dressed in the ceremonial orange sarong, his head shaved and glistening with beaded perspiration. He smiled at her in that quiet way that the monks smiled, making her feel even more at home. He had, strangely enough, one blue eye and one brown eye. He bowed to her in respect, smiling as she leapt off of the bed, running to him.

"Ishan!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him in a big hug. The monk smiled, returning the embrace. The looked at each other for a moment, and tears welled in Lara's eyes. She had to fight to control them.

"Ishan! How long has it been, my friend?" The monk only smiled that same, warm smile, a hand still on her shoulder.

"Too long, Keshini. Too long," the monk replied in a near whisper. Lara giggled, a small tear escaping down her cheek.

"I can't believe you still call me that."

"I have not forgotten, Lara. You still have beautiful hair." Lara touched her braid, blushing.

"Ishan. I am so happy to see you again."

"And I am pleased to see you, Lara Croft. Though your visits never bode well for the rest of us." Lara laughed, wiping the stubborn tear from her cheek.

"No, no I don't suppose they would. I'm always imposing on you poor men. I hope to someday repay all your kindness."

"Keshini, you have nothing to repay. We are called to give to our fellow men. You have given us enough in exchange. All the many wonderful treasures you have recovered for us. The history you have preserved with your work in our temple. By all laws, you are free of debt." Ishan stared at her lovingly with his two-toned eyes. Lara remembered the first time they had met, how they had journeyed together on a spiritual pilgrimage into the sacred mountains above the river. They had both been younger. And they had both been less troubled.

"I have come to speak to Chiranjeet, Ishan." Ishan dropped his gaze.

"I know what you have come for, Keshini," he replied solemnly. "I am here to take you to him. He has finished his prayers to the gods and has requested your presence." Lara sobered, reaching out to take Ishan's hand.

"You are troubled, my friend. Please tell me what weighs on your heart." Ishan looked at her again, his one blue eye like a sparkling gem in the fading sunlight that bathed the room.

"The man you have brought to our temple. The older one."

"Mason?"

"Yes. Him. I sense terrible blackness when he is present. I wish you would reconsider your standing with him. He is not of a pure heart."

"I know, Ishan. I know. Unfortunately, there is nothing I can do about it. He is who he is. I agree that there is something dark about him."

"Not just him, Keshini. Deep inside of him. His soul." Lara nodded, rubbing a hand across the nape of her neck. Her skin was suddenly very dry.

"I sense it too, Ishan. But you must trust me. I will take every precaution."

"Lara, I'm afraid your desire for treasure will bring you to ruin. You must be careful."

"Thank you for your concern, Ishan. I will be. I promise." Ishan nodded, turning to lead her out of the room.

The two walked through a main passageway, lit by glimmering oil lamps dangling from the ceiling. The sun was gone now, and the creeping purple of evening was rising in its place. The air was cooler now, and Lara could smell incense burning from the monks' night prayers in the surrounding rooms. She walked close to Ishan, standing a good foot taller than him. But that had never mattered. He had always been a faithful companion, and a guiding light during her times of trouble.

Ishan led her down a twisting set of ancient stairs, the stones from the walls softened with age. Wax candles lined the wide stairs on either side, dowsing them in a warm glow. At the bottom of the stairs, the passageway merged into a long hallway flanked by chanting monks. The lamps burned low here, and smoke from the incense had settled about the room in a bluish haze. Lara bowed to the monks out of respect, and they nodded in return. Ishan led her down the hallway, the haunting sounds of the monks' voices echoing in the darkness. On either side of the long hall, windows had been cut out of the natural stone, and Lara could see millions of stars like chips of diamond nestled into the night sky.

The hallway ended at an ornately carved wooden door. More wax candles bordered the doorway, casting eerie shadows across the ancient inscriptions. Lara's stomach suddenly jolted, her nerves standing on end. No matter how many times she had met face to face with Chiranjeet, it still gave her goosebumps to be in his presence. Ishan bowed before the monks guarding the door, and they nodded. They opened the great wooden door, and a gust of scented air swept out from the inner chamber. Lara could see that Mason was already inside, waiting for her. Chiranjeet's inner chambers were sparse, but what furnishings were present were incredible to say the least. The room was nearly dark, as the old man preferred staying in the shadows. The moon was visible through one of three windows on the far right side. A large round bed sat to one side, decorated in the same royal blues as Lara's own room. An ancient stone table stood on the left, illuminated by a small oil lamp. The table was covered with odds and ends, pieces of parchment, and incense that smelled of pressed lavender. Chiranjeet himself sat in a large wooden chair, called the Seat of the Elders. The chair sat in shadows beneath a large tapestry illustrating Siva on the sacred mountain. She could barely make out his features, but she knew them well enough by now.

Mason came to her side, touching her arm gently. He was wearing pale cream slacks, probably silk, and a loose, white shirt.

"So good to see you Lara. Have you rested?" Lara could see something sinister glimmering behind the stormy grey of Mason's eyes. She didn't trust that look. It was as if he were extremely excited. Too excited.

"No rest for the wicked, Mason," she replied, pushing his hand away. For a moment, his eyes went black, solid. But in an instant it was replaced by that same, glimmering grey of a man running on adrenaline.

"Of course not! Shall we speak with the elder?" Lara frowned, hating that he was in the room with her. But it couldn't be helped.

"Mason, the Elder Chiranjeet will only speak to those he approves of. We have spoken many times, and he will see me. But only me, you understand? You must show respect by staying away from the inner circle," she said, pointing to a circular cluster of colored stone surrounding the Seat of the Elders. Mason nodded, but with little enthusiasm.

"I understand." Lara nodded.

"Good. You must not cross the circle unless he has summoned or invited you to cross. That is his space, and it is very holy. We will get nothing from him if his authority is not recognized by all present. Is that clear?" She watched Mason turn and glare almost menacingly at the old man covered in shadows. Her gut clenched again, a little uneasy about his behavior tonight. He turned back to her, and his face had regained its usual composure. Solid but blank.

"Of course, Lara! Perfectly clear."

Ishan took her hand, whispering to her.

"Lara, he only wants to speak with you."

"I know Ishan. I've already told Mason."

"He wants him to leave the room," Ishan replied, casting a nervous glance at Mason, who was watching them with cat's eyes. Lara nodded, relieved that someone else wanted him out of the room besides her. There was something odd about his demeanor this evening, something she had never sensed in him before. It was as if leaving London and his finely tailored suits behind had released something maniacal. Something Lara didn't want to see unleashed.

"Alright. You take him to the antechamber, and ask him to wait for me there. Try to explain the situation to him. He won't give you any trouble." Ishan didn't look too convinced, but he did as Lara asked anyway. Mason threw her a confused glance as Ishan asked him to follow him into the antechamber. When Lara nodded to him, he let Ishan escort him from the darkened room.

The heavy wooden door closed with a thick thud, and Lara was alone in the room with Chiranjeet. She approached him where he sat, bowing low with both hands clasped together in a symbol of prayer. The old man rose from the Seat of the Elders, shuffling into the glow of the lamplight. He touched Lara's shoulder, a loving gesture for one so powerful. She looked at him, their eyes locked. He was a short man, but with broad shoulders and thick arms, despite his age. His head was shaved out of custom, but it had once been the richest of blacks. Like ravens' wings. His eyes were dark and solid, kind but firm. They belonged to a man who had seen many troubled years, and lived through many prosperous ones as well. His face was blocky and square, but it was full of kindness and understanding. He wore a brown sarong covered by a rich robe braided with beads. Around his neck was a medallion, large and ornate, dangling from a thick gold chain.

He offered Lara his hand, and she reached up to take it.

"My child," Chiranjeet said, his voice rich and melodic. "You have come a long way to seek answers."

"I have," Lara replied, her flesh squirming at the sound of his voice. It was beautiful, like a river running through the jungle forests. Chiranjeet nodded solemnly, as if thinking something over.

"I suppose since you have come all this way, it would only be fair to give them to you." He motioned to the large stone table covered with odds and ends. Two chairs were set up closely to each other, and he invited Lara to take a seat in one of them. Once she was seated, he took his place next to her.

"Now," he said, looking her full in the eyes. "What brings Lara Croft back to our temple?"

"I think you know the answer to that more than I really do, sir." He smiled, patting her hand.

"I know you are seeking treasure. You have that sparkle in your eyes. The one you only get when there's something lost you intend to find." But Lara couldn't smile back. All of a sudden, she didn't want to ask Chiranjeet about the amulet. She wanted him to have nothing to do with it. Suddenly, she felt like a traitor.

"I'm looking for the Amulet of Immortality, Chirnajeet."

He stopped smiling. In fact, he nearly stopped breathing. Lara watched as his face tightened with anguish and frustration, something she had never seen there before.

"Lara….."

"I know I shouldn't have come here looking for answers, but I didn't want anybody else knowing we were looking for it!" she nearly shouted.

"You mean the others?" Lara let her head drop.

"Yes. We're all looking for the amulet. Mason hired us all."

"Even you?" There was a pause, and Lara could barely answer.

"Even me."

Chiranjeet sat back in his chair, looking at her with sadness clouding his eyes.

"You were never one to sell your services, Keshini." Lara winced at his use of her nickname. The nickname he had given her.

"I'm not. But this….. this is different."

"How is it different?"

"I don't know. It just is. For one thing, I would be a fool not to take the opportunity to find one of history's greatest treasures. And I just…. I just feel like I have to. Like something inside me _needs _to find the amulet." Lara put a hand over her eyes. What she had just said made hardly any sense to her. But she expected Chiranjeet to understand perfectly. He was quiet for a long time, almost five minutes. Lara sat there, her face buried in her callused hands, waiting for him to tell her to leave.

"This world is all connected, Keshini," he finally said. It wasn't what she had expected him to say, and she stared at him for a moment. "Do you remember that from your pilgrimages?"

"Yes. Yes, I do," she replied in a quiet voice.

"The world is connected on many different levels to everything in and around it. It is how we survive. Thriving off of one another. It is the way things are meant to be." Lara nodded. She remembered the teachings of the Elders, monks who led pilgrimages into the sacred mountains.

"Sometimes, Keshini, the world severs these connections. The spirits of the earth cut themselves and everyone else off from certain objects or events in order to maintain stability within the realm of the living." Lara watched him. He began to stare off into space, his hand still on hers. "That is what happened with the Amulet of Immortality."


	16. Secrets Revealed Part 2

**Chapter 15 – Secrets Revealed – Part Two**

Lara leaned back in her chair, not sure what to think. Chirnajeet was still staring off into space, and his face had taken on a very ashy grey color. She was a little worried about him. She had known him for many years, and she could never remember once seeing him so distraught. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he spoke again.

""You know the story of the Amulet, I would assume."

"Yes, I do. Very well. At least, as well as anyone can know it anymore. Most of the stories all clash, and nobody knows when to place the amulet in history. Some believe it never even existed." Chiranjeet finally broke his stare, looking straight at her.

"I can assure you Lara, it existed," he said with severity. Lara was shocked by his tone.

"I believe that it did, once," she replied hesitantly.

"It still does, Lara." She blinked, her stomach once again a ball of knots. In a way, she had hoped he would tell her there was no such thing, and that she might as well go home. But she knew he wouldn't say that. She could feel the truth for herself, deep within the recesses of her own imagination. In the dark corners where she dared not venture anymore. The amulet was very real, indeed.

"Where is it?" Chiranjeet laughed. It wasn't his usual, hearty laugh. This laugh sounded strained and a little too loud in the quiet room.

"If I knew that Lara, I'd be dead already."

"Then where should I start looking for it?" she asked, a little impatiently. He was being vague, and Lara needed to know what he was hiding. He looked at her again, very deeply.

"What do you know so far?" he asked. Lara sat back, and told him everything she knew of the history of the Amulet of Immortality, ending with the strange scrolls found in the Nile Delta region. When she had finished, Chiranjeet nodded, rubbing his chin.

"I am impressed, Lara. Though not surprised. You were never one to take your research lightly." Lara had to smile, because it was true. It was something he had admired about her since she first showed up at the temple doors, half-drowned and needing spiritual guidance.

"But there is more to the story, of course," he continued. Lara's heart nearly skipped a beat. She hadn't known he knew anything of the more modern history of the treasure.

"What do you mean? As in, after the scrolls were found?"

"No, before that. Long ago, when the amulet was more of a threat than it is today." Chiranjeet stood, walking quietly over to stand in front of one of the open windows. A cool breeze picked up, swirling his robes around his feet. Lara only listened, her blood pumping excitedly behind her temples.

"His name was Victor. Victor Xavier. He grew up in the streets of Rome, an orphan from birth. He was the one the scrolls spoke of. The dark emperor in a dark period of Roman history. No one knows for certain what happened during his bloody reign, save for the war with Alexandria." Chiranjeet turned to face Lara once again, and found her staring at him with wide, brown eyes.

"What war with Alexandria?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

"The Untold War. It was never documented, because by all accounts… it never happened." Lara shook her head, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"What… I just don't understand," she stuttered, running a hand over her braided hair. Chirnajeet sat down next to her again.

"Listen to the story, and you will Keshini." She nodded, taking his wrinkled old hand in hers. He began again, and this time he did not stop.

"Victor wasn't a Roman by birth. His mother was a slave from Gaul, and his father was a half-breed Centurion in the emperor's army. He was born in the middle of the night, during one of the most terrible storms in Rome's history. His mother, always a frail woman, died the moment he took his first mortal breath. His father hated the child, and blamed him for his wife's death. However, he named him Victor in memory of her. His last name remained the same as his father's, despite his rejection of him."

"Several weeks later, Victor's father was called off to serve the emperor in the East, and he was killed a few days after deployment. Victor was sent to be raised by one of the emperor's former mistresses, who had at one time been very close to Victor's father. She took marginal care of him until he was old enough to strike out on his own."

"From early childhood, Victor had always shown a deep interest in the lives of the Roman Centurions. He was fascinated by the idea of world domination, and even more intrigued by the idea of one man ruling it all. He began paying close attention to the Centurions, trying to learn everything he could about their way of living. He would sneak into their training camps around the perimeters of the city, watching them train with each other and with superiors. He would go home and practice everything he had seen with sticks until he had it down perfectly. By the time he was old enough to apply for a position with the Centurions, he had become a master swordsman and an expert in combat strategy."

"Of course, there was no question when he did apply for a position with the emperor's Centurions. He was immediately accepted and admired for his brilliance. Even as young as he was, he could still hold his own with the men of the legions. He won their loyalty quickly. Too quickly."

"He was dispatched all over the world, and he saw many of the world's most exotic places. He ended up stationed in Egypt with his men, during a great civil unrest that was tearing its way through the country. He and his men were responsible for ending the battles raging in the great cities that belonged to Rome at that time. Alexandria was a Roman territory, and it had been caught up in the civil war. Victor was there to put an end to that. After defeating the radicals in the city, he was hailed a hero by Rome, and requested to return home immediately for services honoring his victories. However, before he could ever get home, he was lost forever."

"He and his men went hunting in the Nile Delta regions, rumored to be filled with treasure from the tombs of ancient pharos and their families. They happened upon a grand temple hidden in the sand that was cared for by a secret society of monks called the Shankai. They told Victor and his men that under no circumstances were they allowed inside of the sacred shrine. They explained that inside was a weapon of terrible destruction that must never be handled by mortal men."

"Of course, this only stirred Victor's evil mind into scheming. What if he were to steal this great treasure? He could use it to dethrone the current emperor and take the seat of power for himself! With a weapon as powerful as the monks claimed that to be, he could continue conquering territories for the great Roman Empire and eventually rule the globe! Or so he thought. He had no idea how terrible the treasure inside the temple really was."

"That night, he and his men led a raid against the Shankai on the temple grounds. Many of the peaceful monks were slaughtered mercilessly, while the few who could get away gathered in front of the temple doors. They even used their dying breaths to summon spells of destruction in an attempt to bury the temple beneath the sands, where no one could get to the amulet. Eventually, Victor made his way into the temple. The monks shut the door on him, sealing him inside. They continued to summon their spells of destruction, and the temple mysteriously sank beneath the sands, causing a great sandstorm to envelope the entire region."

"After the storm had cleared, the temple was nowhere to be found. And neither were Victor and his men. Rome mourned the loss of a great soldier, and time moved on. Many years later, the great emperor suddenly died, and it was expected that he had been assassinated. But no one complained, for in his place rose up a new and very powerful politician. No one knew who he was or where he came from. His name, however, was Xavier. Or at least, that's what everyone called him. He pushed his way into the emperor's former position nearly overnight with his incredible popularity. The people of Rome seemed to want nothing but Xavier. They wanted him to be the new emperor. The Senate had no choice but to comply with the desires of the people. Xavier was elected and crowned supreme emperor only days after his mysterious arrival in Rome."

"Several years passed, and Rome continued on an unprecedented march towards world domination. Xavier was an excellent leader, and he had the ability to motivate his troops even in the dourest of situations. He was loved by all, and feared by many. Especially members of the Senate. They sensed that something was very wrong with their new leader, even though they couldn't place their fingers on it."

"Eventually Xavier was married. He took a beautiful Roman woman named Julia as his new bride, and never was there a finer woman. She served him faithfully, keeping every rule he ever set for her. But he treated her terribly, and had her locked away in her chambers when she announced that she was expecting a child. When Julia gave birth to a little girl, he was enraged. He had wanted a boy, and heir to his throne. He had them both kept in seclusion during his reign, which wouldn't last much longer."

"It began with the loss of an important stronghold in the West during one of Xavier's many campaigns. He lost a great many men, and his troops returned home defeated. After that, those around him began to see changes in his behavior. He began to waste away, never eating or drinking save for very small amounts. Julia worried for him, and for their daughter Claudia, who was now nearing marrying age herself. Xavier was even more devastated when Julia suddenly died, leaving him and Claudia alone. It was rumored that after his death, he tried to commit suicide, but was somehow unable to expire. More people began to notice that he had started wearing a strange amulet around his neck at all times, constantly touching it and talking to himself. He became skin and bones, wasting away to a mere skeleton."

"Claudia was contacted by a secret society hidden deep underneath the streets of Rome. They were called the Ignis Sacre, or the Sacred Fire. They were remnants of the Order of the Shankai that had taken refuge in Rome after the massacres. They told her that they feared her father had somehow gotten a hold of the legendary Amulet of Immortality. A jewel that could grant its possessor eternal life in exchange for their humanity. However, the amulet was also a terrible weapon. It had the power to end worlds by using humans to destroy it piece by piece, just as her father was doing. They begged her to smuggle the amulet to them if ever she had the opportunity. They said they could take it back to its homeland, where it would be kept dormant and safe by the remaining Shankai."

"Claudia wanted her father dead more than anything else, but the business with the amulet had her fearing for her life. She watched for an opportunity to take the amulet from her father, and finally found her chance. He always took it off for a few moments when bathing before bed, which was a constant ritual for him. She waited until she knew she could get away with stealing it from him, and finally the time came. She took the amulet and raced to the underground hiding place of the Ignis Sacre. When Xavier discovered what had happened, he called out every last Centurion in his legions, ordering them to hunt her down and get back the amulet."

"As far as anyone knows, Claudia was successful in getting the amulet to the Shankai, and it was supposed to have been taken to Alexandria the night she brought it to them. But as for her… well, no one knows for sure whether she survived her father's wrath or not."

Lara leaned back in her chair, stretching a little as she did so. Her mind was racing, and her imagination was filled with pictures of the amulet, of Claudia, and of the last remaining Shankai burying the treasure back in the sands of Egypt… where it belonged. Chiranjeet smiled tiredly at her, patting her hand.

"Lara? Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just… I just never knew there was so much to the story."

"There's always more to every story than meets the eye, Keshini. One only has to look deep enough."

"So where do I go from here? I mean, I can't just start digging holes all over Egypt looking for something the size of a saucer. It could be abywhere." Chiranjeet nodded.

"Yes, you're right. It could." Lara began to stare very hard at her feet, something she only did when she was deep in thought. Chiranjeet began to speak again.

"Lara… You could always start with the river." She jerked her head up, wide eyed.

"What? The river? As in, the river Bhima?" Chiranjeet nodded, and Lara shook her head. "I don't understand."

"When Rome was still in complete power, West India had not yet come of its own. This region all belonged to Rome in theory. Many Centurions were placed here over the thousands of campaigns in the East. The river has always been a holy place. Even the Romans knew that."

"But what does that have to do with the Amulet of Immortality?" Lara asked.

"Before he died, Victor Xavier, or Xavier if you prefer, came here to try and find peace for his troubled and decaying soul. He traveled here, to the sacred river Bhima to pray for forgiveness for his many atrocities. He confided in the monks at the time that he had hidden a piece of his former life deep within the bed of the river. He said that someday, if anyone ever found it, that they must never be told what it meant. With that, he died in bed, very tired and sickly."

Lara jumped up from the table, nearly knocking over everything that was on it.

"Do you realize what this means, Chirnajeet?" she nearly screamed. He nodded solemnly, his eyes tired and dull.

"Yes, Keshini. It means you will find it. And when you find what he hid, the world will be a much more dangerous place." Lara only looked at him, her heart swelling for with love for him.

"I don't make a lot of promises, Chirnajeet. But this one thing I can assure you." She took his hands, closing them inside her own. "I will never let the amulet be used for evil again." Chiranjeet smiled, nodding in agreement.

"I know you won't, Keshini. I know you won't.


	17. Midnight Meetup

**Chapter 16 – Midnight Meet-Up**

The large wooden door that enclosed Chirnajeet's chambers opened slowly with a groan. The old man had his arm around Lara, whispering something to her as they emerged. Mason saw them and began to approach. Lara thanked Chiranjeet, and he retreated back into his room once more. The guardian monks closed the door behind him, locking it when it had sealed. Mason looked questioningly at Lara, shifting a little as she thanked the monks in their native tongue.

"So?" he asked impatiently. Lara only looked at him with something he believed was contempt, and his gut iced over. He never could tolerate other peoples' exasperation.

"So, we start looking in the river," she replied, her eyes tired. Mason's face came to life, his indignant frown replaced by an almost boyish glow.

"I knew it! I knew it Lara!" She only looked at him, obviously worn out by her session with Chiranjeet. He placed a thick hand on her shoulder, noticing the way she jumped a little when he touched her. Good. A little fear went a long way.

"Well, that's all good and well. But I believe you've earned your sleep tonight, Lady Croft. Why don't we all turn in, and we'll start fresh in the morning." Lara nodded, her shoulders drooping a little. Mason had certainly never seen her like this before. It was almost as if she were… _sad._

"Right. The river is at its fullest a little before noon, so we'll head out after seven. It's quite a hike up the sacred mountain to the river bank." With that, she turned and went back up the stairs to her room, leaving Mason standing behind her in the lengthening shadows of midnight.

When Lara reached her room, she let the tears flow freely. She had been saving them up, suppressing them with all her might. She couldn't do it anymore. She threw herself onto the soft bed covered in pillows, burying her face in a dark red one. She pulled her hair out of her ponytail, letting her messy hair fall around her. She kicked off her boots, tucking her feet up underneath of her. And she cried. She wept for Chiranjeet, for her mentor. She wept for the past, for the trials and tribulations she overcame when she met him. She wept for her own uncertainty in this new endeavor, for it was the first time she had ever felt so uneasy about the future. As the tears began to subside, her mind slowed, allowing the memories of the past to flow painlessly. She let herself relax, listening to the sounds of the monks gathering for midnight prayers in the garden below her, their voices a haunting soundtrack to her sadness. She listened, and as their voices grew softer in the night, so did her tears. She closed her eyes, imagining her father beside her, petting her head. She imagined him reading to her from Utopia, and explaining predestination. This only filled her heart with more sorrow, and she shut her eyes tight in an attempt to force it out. To prove to it that she was stronger.

A light knocking came at the door. She resisted the urge to scream, telling whoever it was to go the fuck away. But she thought of Ishan, and her heart softened. She would like to speak with him tonight. She got up off the bed, rubbing at her swollen eyes and smoothing out her clothes. She went to the door, smiling a little as she opened it. When she saw who it was behind the door, she immediately exchanged the smile for a grimace of disapproval.

"Hey Lara," Alex said, rubbing at the back of his neck when he saw she had been crying.

"I have nothing to say to you, Alex. Go to bed. We have an early morning tomorrow." She shut the heavy door in his face, a slight feeling of satisfaction tumbling around in the pit of her stomach. God, she hated him.

He knocked at the door again, this time a little louder. She stopped short, sighing. He obviously wasn't going to give up. He never did. She went back to the door, opening it. He pushed his way in, elbowing past her. As he did so, he brushed up against her breasts, making her a little dizzy.

"Alex, what the hell do you want? It's midnight for Christ's sake," she asked as he stood next to her in the dark. She could smell him, and it was like an intoxicating mix of sweat and incense. Her stomach growled a little, making her feel uncomfortable. He looked at her, his blue eyes shimmering in the glow cast by the moon and stars.

"Lara, you're upset. And don't even try to deny it. I know you better than you think I do, and I know when you're down." She only huffed, throwing herself back on the bed.

"Alex, everyone has their issues. Why is it that anytime I decide to give into mine, everyone has to know about it?"

"Because you always pretend to be so strong, Lara," he replied. She laughed.

"Right! As if I'm not strong enough to handle my own emotions." Alex was quiet for a moment, and she wondered if she had hurt his feelings.

"No one can be that strong all the time, Lara. Once in a while, even the toughest acts have to let someone else in on the pain." She sat still for a minute, a little shocked at what he had said. She had always believed him to be a sellout, incapable of harboring any emotion save for greed. Yet here he was, spouting psychological bullshit about her emotions. Just who did he think he was?

"I can take care of myself, thanks." She curled her legs up underneath of her again, a little embarrassed that he was watching. This was her space, not his. Just as she was about to ask him to leave, he went out onto the stone balcony overlooking the gardens, running his hands through his blonde hair. She sat up, watching him as he seemed to get lost in himself outside. The night air was cool and soft, and the moon was full. He stood with his hands in his pockets, the moon bathing him in a surreal light. She gazed at him, wondering why she had never noticed the cut of his arms before, or how tall he really was. Probably because he slouched. She got up, checking herself quickly in the mirror before joining him outside. What was wrong with her? She never cared about her appearance around him, especially this late at night.

She stood beside him, wondering what exactly was on his mind. She was tempted to ask, but knew him better than that. If he had anything to say to her at all, he would say it in his own good time. They stood together on the balcony, the gardens below shifting in the breeze. Lara watched him out of the corner of her eye, and for a moment, she saw something she couldn't quite understand. He looked… _older_. For some reason, he barely looked like Alex West at all. Sure, he was there in certain aspects, but almost all of him had erased itself to reveal someone older, wiser, more powerful. And for an instant, Lara thought she could see a small ring of gold atop his head. Not like a halo, but more solid. Gold, probably. But as quickly as the vision had come, it vanished. And he began to talk.

"Lara… I know that you have some sort of connection with the monks here. I can see it. I've never seen this part of you. Since we've been here, you've been completely emotional. Something completely out of the ordinary for you." He turned to look her squarely in the eyes, and her heart jumped a little. His eyes were so blue…

"Do you mid if I ask how it all came to be? Or is it one of those things you can't share?" Lara looked at him, not sure what to say. Usually when they were together, the only thing they could manage was bickering like two old women, let alone meaningful conversation. Yet here he was, asking about one of the most personal chapters in her life. And the crazy thing was, she thought she could tell him. She moved to the balustrade, leaning over a little so she could see down into the gardens. Small fireflies were skittering about down there, like small yellow stars that had lost their way.

"Several years ago, when I first got started with my adventures, I came to West India to find an ancient talisman that was rumored to be the key to opening an ancient temple in which resided a magnificent treasure. No one had ever proved that the treasure was real, because no one had ever discovered the talisman. I was high-strung and over-confident at that point in my career, and in my life. I believed that I was the only one who could find the talisman and the treasure. But I went about it all wrong. I hired a gang of untrustworthy archeologists, promising them the moon if they would help me find the treasures. They double-crossed me, leaving me for dead high up in the sacred mountains." As she said this, she pointed to the craggy ridges that cascaded over one another to the west.

"So, how did you end up here?" Alex asked, coming to join her.

"Well, the sacred river Bhima flows through the mountains several miles from here. It's beautiful. Crystal clear, and very deep. It is said that the souls of the righteous flow within it for eternity, keeping it beautiful and spiritually cleansed. But when I was there, I could barely walk. I had been beaten up so badly, that I didn't even really know where I was. I had several broken bones, including two ribs. Both of my eyes were swollen shut, and my legs were bruised up badly. The monks found me while on their weekly prayer retreat to the banks of the river. They took me back with them, fixed me up, and let me rest. I didn't wake up for three days. When I did, I found they had brought two women from the neighboring village to care for me, change me, and dress my wounds. Which is rare, because technically women aren't allowed in the temples save for serious situations. I was a foreigner, and yet they were treating me like one of their own."

"When I was finally able to walk, I was allowed to visit with Chiranjeet, the monks' elder. He's the one Mason and I met with tonight. He welcomed me to their temple, asking me to take rest and heal. I began to sit in prayers with the monks, learning their language and their customs. I'm still not sure how long I stayed here, but it seemed like years. The monks accepted me like one of their own, even giving me the special sarongs worn to prayers and meals. A great honor indeed.

"I became part of them, learning from them and helping out in any way I could. For a long time, they were searching for an ancient manuscript passed down from the lines of the god's themselves. It was supposed to explain a very old ritual in which to cleanse the souls of the monks, allowing them to be part of a higher plane of reality. Sort of like meditation, only deeper and longer lasting. I knew if anyone could help them, it would be me. So, I began to research, and while studying, I found out all about the temple's history. Some of it Chirnajeet himself had never known. And then, finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I discovered the manuscript deep within the caves below the temple. That's where the libraries are, but no one goes down there anymore. Too much history can be a bad thing at times."

"Well, needless to say, they were all very happy. Chirnajeet personally promised me that if ever I needed sanctuary, or good friends to support my endeavors, I would always be welcomed with open arms here inside the temple walls. It was then that they allowed me to take part in a very sacred ritual. When new monks are inducted, they go on a spiritual pilgrimage to the river and then to the tops of the mountains beyond. I was allowed to be a part of that, and it was the most beautiful thing I've ever done. I met Ishan then, as he was just a new monk. We became fast friends, and prayer partners once we reached our destinations. We learned a great deal together. He would always call me Keshini, which made me feel like part of the group. It means 'beautiful hair'."

She jumped when she felt Alex's hand on her back. He reached up slowly, touching her hair. She looked at him, her stomach rolling with something she hadn't felt in a long time. It might have been lust, but she was sure it was something a little stronger.

"You do have beautiful hair, Lara," he nearly whispered, stepping a little closer to her. She watched as his hand moved from her hair to her shoulder, her breath hitching a little. She hated him. Oh, God she hated him. But why? Why couldn't she just let herself…

"Lara? Why do you always have to be so strong? Don't you ever feel like letting someone else in?" He brought her closer to him, putting his other hand at the small of her back. She felt so stupid. And she was sure her hair looked like shit.

"Because. People can't be trusted. You're lucky if you can trust yourself." She squirmed a little as he brought her even closer, his hands moving towards her butt.

"You're right. But isn't that what you're all about? Taking risks? Wild chances? Playing with fire?" He took her chin in his hand, bringing her face to meet his. She almost frowned at him in frustration. Goddamnit. He was the only person she had ever known who could do that to her. Ruffle her feathers just enough…

"It's different when you work alone. Especially me. I have a lot of money, and I have a lot of experience in the field. Some people see that as an open opportunity for deception." He was so close now, that she could fell the warmth of his breath against her cheek. She let her eyelashes flutter, and he gripped her skin firmly.

"I don't give a damn about your money, Lara Croft. Or your fucking field experience. And I don't want to deceive you. So why the hell won't you let me in?" he almost snarled. Lara wanted to give him one squarely in the jaw. Why couldn't she let him in? Why was that so hard for her? Why did she feel so fucking confused right now? She should have just tossed him out on his ass when he first showed up at her door uninvited.

"Because, Alex. You may not give a damn about my money, but you sure as hell give a damn about your own. You let your wants and desires overshadow your passion for discovery. You're good, but your success is tainted. You missed the call to a higher purpose. You're selfish, and what's more… you hate yourself for it. As a result, you make others hate you, too." There, she had said it. And God, he looked hurt. So he knew it to be true. She hadn't expected that.

"You're right Lara. Every word of it," he replied softly. His gazed wavered, but his grip on her did not. It was making her eyes heavy.

"You're the only one who can shape who you are, Alex," she whispered, her hands moving to touch his arms. He stared at her, his eyes ablaze. Her stomach was doing flip-flops now, and she could tell by the energy in his eyes that his was doing the same.

"Lara, stop being so damn smart for a few minutes." He grabbed her, crushing her mouth with his. Shocked, she closed her eyes, but let them stay that way. He held her face in his hands, using thick, heavy kisses to draw her out. She let herself wrap her arms around him, feeling the cut of his back muscles through his thin shirt. He moved his arms to enclose her, holding her tightly against him. She lost her breath for a moment, but she didn't lose her pace. She tangled her arms around his neck, shoving him closer to her. He moved against her, sending shrill tingling sensations down her spine. She couldn't remember the last time she had kissed someone. The last person she had ever expected to be on the other end was Alex fucking West.

She pulled away from him, suddenly afraid of herself. What the hell was she thinking? Not only was he her rival in competition, he was her partner in Mason's little project. She should never have let him in her room.

"Alex, go to bed. We have to be up at the ass-crack of dawn tomorrow," she said a little hesitantly. She watched as his face, glossy from excitement, grew sober once more. He let his arms drop from her, turning around curtly and walking away. She followed him into the room, just in time to see him scooting out the door.

"Alex…"

"No. Don't think twice about it," he said without turning around. His frame was outlined in the doorway by the oil lamps in the great hall. "I just got carried away, that's all. No worries." He tried to sound nonchalant, but it came out a little strained. Lara watched him close the door, leaving her in the dark. God, she hated that man!

She threw herself back into the bed, extremely frustrated.


	18. The River Bhima

**Chapter 17 – The River Bhima**

Voices echoed throughout the jungle, frightening birds and rustling the wildlife. The early morning air was thick and sweet, heavy with humidity. The sun was already blazing, and the lush green of the mountain terrain had taken on an otherworldly glow. Lara cast a glance back at the group of scientists trying their best to keep up with her. She only shook her head, wondering what the hell Mason was thinking. He had brought every last one of them, hell-bent on results. Most of them were not suited for tromping through the mountainous jungles of West India. In fact, Lara doubted if any one of them was suited for life outside the laboratory doors. None of them were dressed for the occasion, and they were all still groggy from jet lag. They looked like a rag-tag group of nine to fivers lost on some nightmarish island. Lara had to force herself not to laugh.

They had set out a few hours earlier, leaving the temple before the sun was even up. She had wanted to avoid the early afternoon heat, but it had taken too long to get everyone prepped and packed. Now they were running into it headfirst, and she knew they wouldn't hold out much longer. Fortunately, the sacred river Bhima was just over the next ridge.

Mason had traveled beside her since the beginning of the trek, never floundering. She was surprised that he could keep up so well. She had him figured for a soft businessman, the suit and tie kind. But lately, he had proved all her preliminary assumptions wrong. He could easily keep up with her, and he had barely broken a sweat in the heat. He was dressed in a breathable cotton polo and nylon khakis made for tough hiking. He smelled of expensive bug spray, and she had watched him personally weatherproof all of his equipment. He had certainly proved her wrong. They had chatted aimlessly in the early stages of the hike, but once it had gotten serious, so had he. He knew they were close now. She could see it in his steel grey eyes. There was something she couldn't trust in that look, something sinister. She hadn't shown him the way before setting out, yet he had gone ahead of the group more than once. He had never been to the sacred mountains before, yet he had never lost his footing once during the entire trip. He was as sure as a mountain cat, prowling and padding through the undergrowth… like he instinctively knew where they were headed. That had an unsettling effect on Lara.

They were nearing the final ridge, and the trees were beginning to thin out. She could hear the muffled groans and sighs from the group behind her, and she decided to give them what they wanted. She stopped, bringing everyone to a halt. Mason looked at her inquisitively, his face twisting a little.

"Everybody! Hey!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Everyone trailing behind her stopped, looking confused. She held up her hands to get their attention.

"Alright! This is it! The sacred river is just over that next ridge!" To her surprise, the group let out a strained cheer. She had to smile. Not everyone could be a tomb raider. She let her hands down, continuing to walk at a steady pace towards the last ridge. She could feel Mason watching her behind her back.

"You've been a little out of character lately, Mason," she said nonchalantly. She wanted to see if she could pull his attention from the task at hand. He was beside her again, keeping her pace. He sighed.

"No, I haven't been myself these last few days. I'll give you that," he replied in that aristocratic tone of his. "My mind has been a million other places besides where it needs to be. I always was easily distracted."

"But you've barely said a word about the expedition. I would think the excitement would be getting to you by now." He smiled at her.

"It has all but consumed me as of late, Lara. That's why I haven't been myself." His tone was slimy… twisting like a serpent in the grass. She didn't like it. It was too controlled.

They neared the top of the ridge, and the trees grew thick again. Not like the jungles below, but almost like a meadow surrounded by a thick grove. They emerged, and the sacred river valley came into full view. Lara heard little gasps from the group behind her. She had to agree with them. It was incredible.

The river valley opened up toward the West, where the mountains began to climb again. Thick patches of tropical greenery laced the outer rims of the basin. The sun shone directly through, glistening atop the glass-like surface of the river. There were bright red tropical flowers growing in abundance, filling the valley with a delicious scent. The water of the river itself was clean and clear, shimmering under the afternoon sun. Although it was moving steadily, it made no sound. The sight was enough to stop everyone in their tracks. Alex West found his way to the front with Lara and Mason, his breath hitching a little with excitement.

"This is it?" he asked, his blue eyes sparkling. Lara looked back at him, surprising him with a smile.

"Yes. This is indeed it."

The others began to descend from the top of the ridge, carrying their equipment and talking excitedly among themselves.

"Where Are we headed, Lara?" Alex asked. She raised a hand, pointing to the far shore to the north.

"There," she replied, squinting against the sun. "That's where the ancient manuscripts said Victor Xavier went to beg for forgiveness. That's where we'll find something… if there's anything to find there at all." Alex nodded, waving a hand at two of his assistants. He pointed in the same direction Lara had pointed, and shouted at them.

"Take it down north, Jacob! All the way to the banks! Set up behind the rocks!" The two men he was yelling toward waved back, directing the group of researchers down the steep embankment.

* * *

About 45 minutes later, the entire team had taken up temporary headquarters by the far northern shore. The bank was enclosed by a line of large stones and boulders, and it made for a perfect spot to set up camp. Some of the team members had set up the more sensitive equipment farther away from the rest of the commotion. Diving gear was being unpacked from khaki duffle bags piece by piece. Laptops and wireless thermo-scans were popping up all over the beach. Even a few satellites made an appearance. Lara and Alex had pitched a large canopy to house Lara's dive gear and maps of the riverbed. The bottom of the Bhima River was an intricate system of tunnels and caves. They would need every last one of them to navigate the underwater mazes.

Mason had been sitting in a folding chair near the back of the tent, watching them intently. Every now and again, one of his minions would come and ask him if he required anything. Nicholas Howard came in several times, carrying registration forms and approvals that needed his signature. This time, he wasn't wearing a frumpy suit and loafers. He was decked out in a pair of long shorts and a white tank. He sported a baseball cap and a pair of sunglasses, and he had traded his loafers for a pair of hiking boots.

Now Mason was up, pacing like a caged animal inside the tent. His face was distorted, and his eyes were glassy. Lara wondered just what he was thinking. She had contemplated asking him, but thought better of it as she watched him go to and from over the soggy ground. She could see Alex out of the corner of her eye, looking over the maps and navigational aides. He was also keeping an eye on Mason, his brow furrowed with concentration. Finally, the silence was broken when Nicholas came waltzing in, his demeanor uncharacteristically cheerful.

"Okay! They're ready to go!" he announced to the three of them. Mason's head jerked up violently, his black hair flopping a little. At that moment, Lara could see something almost on the edge of madness in his eyes.

"They are?" he asked intently. When Nicholas nodded, Mason's grimace smoothed into his normal, sly smile. "Good. Very good." Alex and Lara looked at each other inquisitively, and looked back at Mason, who was rubbing his hands together.

"What the hell's going on?" Alex asked, coming out from behind the table loaded down with maps. He took a protective stance by Lara's side, and her mind suddenly went rocketing back to the night before, when he had kissed her. She shook her head, trying to keep her thoughts cleared. Mason faced them, his broad shoulders bouncing a little in a chuckle.

"I had a salvage team flown in yesterday to follow Lara down to the river bottom," he replied, his smile big and a little unsettling. Lara frowned.

"Mason. You gave me your word when I signed on that I would be doing this alone. No one hanging off my ass." She crossed her arms in front of her chest, and Alex followed her lead.

"I don't see why you would need them, Mason. You already have a whole goddamn army camped on the beaches out there!" he said. Mason only shook his head, putting his hands comfortably into his pockets.

"I didn't hire them because I believed Lady Croft incompetent, or my own team lacking. I hired them for much more serious purposes."

"And what exactly would those be?" Lara questioned, her patience wearing thin.

"Whatever is at the bottom of this river… is cursed, Lara," Mason replied, his gaze intent. "It was not meant to be disturbed. If we are going to disregard everything history has taught us, we are at least going to go down there with as much support as possible. If something goes wrong, we should be prepared."

Lara and Alex only looked at each other, their eyes questioning. Lara caught herself getting drawn back to the night before once again, and she had to break his gaze in order to return to the tent.

"Alright Mason. We'll play along. But I don't want any of those guys putting one fucking foot over my boundaries. If I feel threatened in any way, I'm pulling the plug. And you can swim down there and find it yourself. Is that understood?" For a moment, Mason's gaze went icy, and his eyes widened like shark's eyes again. His breathing slowed, and she could see his fists clenching in his pockets. But it was gone the next moment.

"Of course Lara. Perfectly clear."

* * *

"Okay! Let's put 'em in the water!" Lara hollered above the din of machinery. She watched as a group of technicians hoisted a manual ROV into the shallow waters of the river's drop-off. They were yelling something at each other, making obscene gestures. Lara only shook her head, stepping back a little. They landed the ROV in the shallows directly below her, anchoring it with nylon. After securing it, they went back to put two more into the water.

Satisfied that they wouldn't do any damage to her machines, she turned and went back to base, where Alex was busy packing up her gear for the dive. She smiled as she watched him scurry about, getting everything ready. He had certainly changed over the past year. Something was happening to him. She couldn't say what, but something was happening. He glanced up, smiling when he saw her.

"Okay! You're almost set, Lara." He pointed to a small rucksack designed for deep diving. "That has just about everything you'll need down there. I even threw in some waterproof protein bars." Lara had to laugh, and he began to blush.

"Protein bars? Really Alex… "

"Hey, don't laugh! You never know how good one of those babies tastes until you're stuck under water for days at a time!" Lara cringed a little. He was of course referring to their last encounter, almost a year ago. They had both gone after the wreck of the _Fairwind_, a British merchant ship that had been blasted to the bottom of the sea in the early 1700's. It had gone down loaded with Spanish gold, which of course had drawn them both to the hunt. She had beaten him there, of course. She left him alone in the cavernous grottos where pieces of the ship still remained intact. In a way, she had prayed that that would be the last time she ever saw him. But she was relieved when he cornered her a few weeks later in London, his anger with her near boiling point.

"Lara?" She shook her head, clearing her mind. Best not to dwell in the past too long. It made her feel old.

"Right! Thanks, Alex. You didn't have to go to all this trouble." Her heart skipped as he leaned in, his nose nearly touching hers.

"Yes I do. Now get down there and find whatever the hell he's looking for so we can go home!" He shot a thumb back to where Mason stood bellowing at Nicholas. They both smiled, and Lara turned away to keep from blushing. She grabbed her equipment, strapping it on.

She had put on a black wetsuit with blue piping down the legs and arms. Her favorite. It had her initials stitched into the sides. She connected the harness for her rucksack and strapped a hunter's blade to her right calf. She strapped herself into her BCD, giving everything another quick run-over. To her right, the group of salvage divers Mason had hired was already entering the water. All were men, and all were decked out in ridiculously expensive equipment. She shook her head. None of that shit was going to do anything for them that far down. They were going to cross into another world down there at the bottom of the sacred river. Reality ceased to exist once you were that deep.

"You ready to do this, Lara?" Alex asked, his voice laced with adrenaline. She began to ease herself into the drop-off, the cool water rippling around her lower body. She experienced an instant of sheer panic, but it was only an instant. It was something that always happened to her before she went on a dive. She didn't know why, since diving never frightened her in the least. Still, she respected it, as panic was often a warning that something was amiss. She turned to look at him as she eased herself into the shallows.

"Yeah. I am. Let's do this." Alex nodded, giving her a big smile and an all-American thumb's up.

"You just be careful down there, Croft. Don't worry about things topside. I've got you covered."

Once she was in the water and floating freely, he handed down the mini tanks.

"You sure these things work Lara? They look awfully small."

"Bryce invented those himself. I tested them out in the depth pool at home. They're solid as a rock," she replied, fitting the miniature oxygen tanks onto her back. She slid them up, moving her rucksack a little to the left to keep the two from colliding during the dive. Once she was fully strapped into her gear, she went over everything one last time for safety. The other team members were entering the water around her now, all of them strapping in and prepping. Some had already descended, and one of the crew leaders had taken one of the three manual ROV's deeper to warm it up. Her own was already started, humming contentedly in the water next to her.

"Hey, Lara," Alex said as she prepared to submerge. She looked at him, her mask fogging just a little in the humidity. "Be safe down there, okay? Don't take any chances. I want you back here alive and kicking by the time we pull out." He gave her a weak smile. She could tell he was nervous. They both were. Hell, everyone was at this point. Something was down there, all right. Something that didn't want to be found. Both Alex and Lara had seen what happened when you messed with something that wasn't supposed to be messed with. That feeling, that heavy oppression that drifts in and out… that sense that boundaries are about to be breached, and another world discovered. They all shared that feeling now. That apprehension. It was everywhere. On the beach with the technicians. In the water with the divers. In the tent where Mason sat chewing nervously at his perfectly manicured fingers. It was indescribable, but it was very present. They were going down to the river's bottom to awaken sleeping demons. And that never came with positive consequences…


	19. Beneath the Surface

**Chapter 18 – Beneath The Surface**

_Blue…. So blue…. Everything is so blue. Like a perfect summer sky without blotches of clouds._

_Look at that! I know that fish. What the hell is it called, anyway? Who cares? Nothing matters down here. I can't believe how clear it is. Can the others see it like this? I don't think so. You can only truly see it once you've begun to understand it. They don't understand it. This river is more than a body of water. It's alive. It is an entity unto itself. A beautiful goddess poised in the river basin. Her body clear and quiet. Her soul a striking cerulean…_

"Alright! Is everyone online?" a harsh voice squawked from the com-link headset wrapped around Lara's ear. She winced, her poetic thoughts interrupted by the not-so-delicate fall back into reality. She tapped her headset, its waterproof plastic body sounding hollow against her ear.

"I'm online. I'm not sure about the rest of you assholes." She heard chuckling from the headphone. She and the gang o' goons Mason sent down with her were staying in touch via a community com-link plugged into their respective headsets. Another of Bryce's priceless inventions. They were deeper now, and they were required to stay in constant communication. Mitchell, one of the only guys who seemed to have a head on his shoulders, swerved up next to her on one of the ROV's. He smiled, throwing her a thumb's up as he began to match her pace. She liked him. He knew what he was doing, and he didn't have that bad-ass attitude that the rest of them tried to sport. She could tell he was genuine just by watching him. He had taken great care with the ROV, mounting only once he was in the water, as was protocol. He had checked his gear three or four times, and had even offered to check hers before they descended. He was an excellent diver, and he respected her need for space by not getting under her feet. Also, Lara noticed that he was wearing a small gold wedding band. Very proudly, it seemed. She trusted him, and he could tell.

"Hey Lara! You got the specs for that set of grottos about 200 yards up?" he shouted over the com. She did her best to smile back at him.

"I've got one better than that! I have thermo scans and heat patterns from 3-D mapping. We'd have to be stupid to get lost down here with that stuff." She pointed to a mini LCD screen mounted on her right wrist. It showed a moving pattern of warm colors, signifying where they were in relation to the surface. Another ROV moved up next to Lara, this time on her other side. It was Kent, the leader of Mason's divers. He was a total asshole. He slid up next to them, his face twisted in what seemed to be an eternal frown.

"Cut the chit-chat, you two. I want full concentration here! Croft, you keep us straight. Don't let this fucker distract you." He nodded gruffly toward Mitchell, who just rolled his eyes. Kent moved on, leaving the rest of the group trailing behind him. Lara made a dismissive motion towards Mitchell, and he nodded. He moved up along side of her, keeping an ever-watchful eye on the rest of their comrades.

Lara glanced at the LCD mapping system, checking her coordinates a second time. They were headed west, towards a semi-circle of perilous caves known as Devil's Trench to divers. The water wasn't deep here. Only about 120 feet. But the caves were shallow, creating a vacuum near their surfaces. Divers could get out of the water and walk around, even beneath 120 feet of water. It was an amazing natural phenomenon, caused by the density of the river water. Lara believed that if they were going to find anything, they would find it in one of those three caves. Most likely the largest, nicknamed The Dragon's Lair by professional divers. It was the deepest and darkest of the three, and had the worst reputation. It seemed divers were always getting lost in one of its many mazes.

They neared the outer rim of the first grotto, one of the small ones. Lara directed the team to move ahead, keeping to the right. The water became darker, but was still crystal clear. The divers all took a moment to stop and gaze at the sides of the caves, which were covered in some glowing substance. It was bright pink in some areas, and neon green in others. It was like watching an underwater laser show.

"That's a type of parasitic coral, boys," Lara explained over the com. "It starts as a slight phosphorus material, and grows to what you see right now. It can glow like that because of its genetic make-up. It's not good for the rocks, but it's beautiful to look at. You can't find it anywhere else on earth besides this body of water." She smiled as some of them ventured up to the sides of the grottos, touching the gelatinous coral very gently. One diver even took a picture. Her smile vanished when she saw Kent floating back towards the main hub.

"Alright, alright already! Let's get this fucking bandwagon moving, you bitches!" he bellowed. Lara raised a brow. The others began to taper off, moving back into their original positions. The water rippled and a slight current picked up as they began to swim again, one after the other. Lara revved the ROV again, following behind them.

A few minutes later, they were facing the side wall of The Dragon's Lair, where the uppermost rim met the bed of the river. The massive rock structure loomed above them like a sleeping sea monster, casting a dark, cold shadow across everything beneath it. The divers lingered, hovering in the water together in a circle. The water was murky here, and any light was indistinguishable save for that made by their illuminated equipment. Lara sensed a fear gripping those around her, sending chills through the water. She could feel tendrils of icy cold, like frigid fingers wrapping around her wetsuit. She shifted to the LCD, where she punched a button that activated the heat wraps in the lining of her suit. Supernatural or not, it was fucking cold down here.

Kent came up to her on the ROV, just missing her own by a hair. She wanted to beat the shit out of him right then and there, but thought it best to save it for the surface.

"Where do we go from here, Croft?" he demanded. Lara noticed that his arms were shaking a little. Either he was really excited, or he was really cold. Lara guessed the latter. It had suddenly gone very chilly at the bottom of the river. Only moments before, it seemed like the entire river was running at a comfortable temperature. Or, at least it seemed that way to her.

"You all will follow me, keeping a safe distance behind. Strange things have been rumored to lurk at the bottom of this river. I don't need anyone dying on me down here." Kent shot up a hand, his mesh gloves creating a scurry of bubbles.

"I think not. Mason's orders were to keep you behind us. I don't follow anyone. Now just tell me where the hell to go." Lara let go her hesitations, and rammed his side with her ROV. What the hell… they were all hers anyways! She got close, so that their masks were nearly touching. She grabbed his BCD with both hands, forcing him over the side of his ROV.

"Now you listen to me, you piece of shit!" she growled in his face. Everyone's heads shot back, staring at them with morbid curiosity. Mitchell was to her right, looking a little uneasy. Obviously, he had never seen two people go at each other 120 feet below the surface of an ancient Indian river…

"I'm the one in charge here. Fuck Mason. He knows just as well as anyone else that without me this project is shit. So you can just disregard whatever he said to you. When we're down here, risking our lives for his goddamn treasures, I refuse to take shit from a little weasel like you. You understand me? I have peoples' lives to consider down here. Now get the hell outta my way, and take a back seat! And that's the last I want to hear out of you until we're topside again, got it?" Kent was practically convulsing beneath her grip. His men watched with amusement as he nodded violently, nearly falling off the ROV.

"Y-yeah…. I g-got it," he managed, but not without blushing. Snickers were heard through the com. Lara let go of him, settling herself. It wasn't a good idea to get riled up beneath the surface. Something could go wrong, and that was a chance Lara couldn't take. All she could think about was Mitchell and his wedding band…

"Alright!" she announced to everyone. The whole team turned to look at her once more. "Pack it up and suck it up! We've got a cave entrance to find! I want you all behind me, and keep the high beams on!" She gassed the ROV again, leaving Kent behind in a rippling trail of bubbles.

* * *

Lara could see the surface breaking above her. A weak, bluish light radiated from the entrance to the Dragon's Lair, which had turned out to be a lot bigger than she had expected. She had feared that they wouldn't have enough room to maneuver once they were in the lane. However, once they emerged from the outer rim, the pool had opened up significantly, allowing the entire team access to the mouth of the cave. The water was shallow, but they had enough room. The cave walls were smooth here, covered in a discreet layer of calcium. Lara switched her com to the community band, cringing at the static build-up that exploded when she opened the circuit.

"All right guys, this is it," she announced, glancing back to make sure she still had everyone with her. "Bring it up nice and slow. Don't rush anything. Remember to let some air out of those machines before surfacing completely. We don't need to blow a gasket down here." She got a collection of grunts and acknowledgements from the group, and she switched off. They were rising faster now, and the surface was approaching quickly. The water became brighter, and the diving equipment began to give off streams of decompression bubbles. She let the lag out of the ROV, allowing it to idle until they reached the surface. She heard Kent and Mitchell do the same behind her, and they floated alongside her as they neared the shallows.

The pool broke, and the group surfaced with practiced competence. Lara cut the engine on the ROV, and took her mask off. Mitchell surfaced on her right, removing his mouthpiece and indulging in a big gulp of fresh air. He smiled a little when he caught Lara snickering at him.

"That canned shit just isn't the same!" Lara nodded, allowing herself to float on her back, taking in the air. It was surprisingly fresh down here, which meant there had to be natural ventilation somewhere in the depths of the cave. And yet, there was something… a twinge in the air. Lara couldn't put her finger on it. It was a smell. Something old and watery. Like a rotting corpse in a river. But it was barely noticeable, and Lara chalked it up to centuries of erosion and the absence of sunlight. Strange things grew in a place where the sun didn't shine. And strange things usually gave off strange smells…

They had drifted in, and were now able to wade in the pool. Lara got up, unhooking some of her gear. She turned back to the group, taking a quick head-count.

"Everyone in one piece?" she asked. She got raised hands from all 13 of them, including Kent, who still looked as though his pride would never heal. She looked next to her, and Mitchell had his hand raised. He was wearing that goofy smile of his, and Lara only shook her head at him.

"I know… I'm a ham," he replied, smirking. Lara ran her hands through the water, spraying him in the face.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they were all out of the water and setting up a temporary base at the edge of the cave. The water met the rock about 100 feet from their position, and the looming mouth of the cave gaped before them. Mitchell and three other divers were setting up halogen lamps on titanium poles every few feet, showering the antechamber with harsh, manufactured light. Kent had taken a small group to the center of the encampment, where they were assembling makeshift tables and laptops. Lara had moved off by herself, needing space to collect her thoughts. She pulled out a set of neon flares and a powerful flashlight from her pack. She noticed the protein bars Alex had left for her, smiled, and shoved them into her back pocket. She pulled out a pair of grappling shorts and slipped them on over her full-body wet suit. It was going to be cold in there, and she didn't feel like dealing with hypothermia today. She traded her water shoes for a pair of rappelling cleats, lacing them up around her ankles. Lastly, she pulled out a concert t-shirt with U2 pasted on the front, throwing it on to keep out the cold. She smiled, remembering the last time they had come to town. They had enjoyed a lovely luncheon together, discussing such pressing matters as what to do about overweight poodles, and whether or not white bread really was bad for you. And of course, she had attended the concert the next day. They were such lovely musicians…

She packed up her gear, hoisting her rucksack onto one shoulder. She made her way back to the center of the makeshift base, throwing her gear down next to the others. She strapped her sack onto her shoulders again, securing the clips around her waist. Mitchell made his way through the hustle and bustle, waving her down.

"Hey! You ready to do this thing, or what?" He slapped a good-natured hand to her shoulder, and she resisted the urge to slap him back. Men – no matter how accepting – always saw women as inferior. Best not to upset their belief system. Even if the truth could set you free…

"Yeah. Ready to whoop your ass,' she replied instead. Mitchell only threw his head back and laughed. Lara shook her head, securing the rest of her gear. Mitchell put his hand on his hips, a determined and fiery look spreading across his round face.

"So… what exactly are we looking for down here, anyway Lara?"

"That's a good question. I don't think anyone knows that," she replied, hefting her right cleat onto her left foot to retie the laces.

"I mean, we know he hid something down here, right?"

"Sort of. Thousands of years ago, when all this business with Victor Xavier took place, the River Bhima was a fraction of what it is today. Theoretically, these caves were all nearly above the water. Enough so that someone could walk around in them hiding things if they saw fit." Mitchell nodded, his eyes drifting in and out of deep thought.

"So, technically… He didn't swim down here to hide anything. Not like we did, at least." Lara stopped what she was doing to stare incredulously at him. He blushed fiercely, suddenly aware of what he had just said.

"I guess not, huh?"

"Scuba equipment was pretty hard to come by back in the ancient days of the Roman Empire, Mitchell," Lara replied with a twinge of sarcasm. They both chuckled.

"So, how do we know where to look?" Lara straightened, her back popping a little as she did so. She rubbed her hands across the small of her back, soothing the dull aches that were already protesting deep within her muscles.

"Ancient manuscripts found in the basement libraries of the temple. They talk about Xavier, and how he made a pilgrimage to the river to beg the gods for forgiveness. It says he stayed here for three days, finally leaving on the morning of the fourth due to his weakened condition."

"So, where did he hide it? Whatever it is?"

"The manuscripts say he buried a piece of his terrible past. I don't think it was a piece of the amulet. Legend has it that it cannot be destroyed. Only kept dormant by Immortal magic."

"What is Immortal magic?"

"Magic that can only be practiced by those who descend from the gods themselves. When the Shankai, the secret magi who were commissioned to guard the amulet, were first created… There were those who were of Immortal blood who were inducted. Or so the legend says. They were ultimately responsible for keeping the amulet dormant, and out of the hands of the wicked."

"So, what do you suppose is buried down here?"

"I'm not sure. Perhaps another piece to the puzzle. At least, that's what I hope it is."

"Why's that?"

"From here on out, we're flying blind. We were lucky to discover that the temple had what we needed. But if we don't find anything here, we have nothing else to go on." Lara was a little more relaxed now, having given voice to what had been bugging her for the last 24 hours. Mitchell nodded solemnly, and Lara believed he understood their predicament. He was just hired help for the time being, but he was making the effort to be involved.

"Where do we start looking?" he asked, running one of his thick hands through his dark brown hair.

"Well, the manuscripts speak of the bowls of the cave, where the demon of the deep sleeps." Mitchell's eyes widened.

"That sounds a little dangerous, don't you think?" Lara only smiled.

"No, not hardly. The people of this area are and always have been a very superstitious culture. The demon of the deep probably refers to one of Siva's guardians. You see, Hindu gods have guardians that the gods manifest themselves through. These guardians can be anything from animals to people to giant boulders in a canyon. Anything. Sometimes, they can even be imaginary. Which is probably what the manuscripts were referring to. Not a real demon. Just an imaginary guardian thought up to keep this place safe."

"I see. Pretty smart, if you ask me."

"Well, I wouldn't go so far as to call it genius, but it does the trick."

"So we have to find the place where the demon of the deep sleeps, 'eh? Doesn't sound too daunting a task."

"You'd think. But this could get pretty tricky. The caves are pitch black, with no surface light at all. There are some indigenous life forms that give off florescent light, but those are just mushrooms and shit. We'll have to go in using only what we've got for navigation. Plus, it gets cold as hell in there."

"I didn't know hell could get cold," Mitchell replied with a smirk. He dodged a punch to his shoulder, chuckling as she flipped him the bird.

Lara had finished packing the rest of her gear, and decided she had allowed everyone else enough time to do the same. She grabbed one of the cargo boxes brought down on Mitchell's ROV, standing carefully on top of it. She cupped her hands to her mouth, using them as a mini-amplifier.

"Okay people! Let's get this popsicle stand on the fucking road! I want everybody set and prepped in five minutes! We're heading into the cave whether you guys are ready or not! Now let's move it!" She hopped off the crate, picking up another set of flares from the supply pile… just in case.

She looked over at Mitchell, and was surprised to see him gazing forlornly at his gold wedding band. He twisted it around on his finger, which was still dotted with water from the dive. His eyes were sad, and a little lonely. His shoulders were slouched, and his face had the set of a man about to go to war. She stood next to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Mitch?" You okay?" He shook his head a little, as if clearing his mind.

"Sort of. Not really. I know that sounds stupid."

"No, it doesn't sound stupid at all. Do you honestly think any of us _want_ to be down here in the dark?"

"I know, I know. It's just… well, my wife."

"What's her name?"

"Kendra. God, she's so wonderful. We just got married a few months ago. I guess I'm… I guess I'm just afraid something will happen. That I'll never see her again." Lara took him by the shoulders, staring him straight in the eye.

"Now you listen to me, Mitch. This is going to be a walk in the park. I promise. We're going to go in, get what we came for, and get right back out again. No bullshit, okay? And don't you worry. I'll make sure you make it home to your new wife. I give you my word." Mitchell smiled, putting his hand over hers.

"Thanks Lara. You're a good person. It's an honor to work with you."

"Likewise," Lara replied with a sly smile. "Now let's cut with the mushy shit. We've got a treasure to find!"

Mitchell helped her carry some of the gear to the looming mouth of the cave, where the rest of the team had assembled with generators and power lighting. Lara took a quick inventory check, making sure they had everything they needed for the expedition. She even threw in a couple of spare battery reserves for the 3-D mapping system. She doubted if it would work that well once they went deep, but she figured it was better to be safe than to be sorry.

"All right! Let's go! Everyone grab a buddy, and stick close to the group. Stay in constant communication, and remember your safety procedures!" She stared at the gaping hole that served as the cave's entrance. It sat like a hungry mouth with crooked teeth, the darkness beyond sending chills down her spine. But she was excited now, and the nervous energy could always be used as fuel. She set her face in stone, waving to the group to follow behind her. Mitchell was close at her right, bringing up the side. The whole team marched onward, preparing themselves for battle with the shadows that lay in wait for them…. Deep within the Dragon's Lair.


	20. The Dragon's Lair

**Chapter 19 – The Dragon's Lair**

Two hours later, the group had descended to the very bottom of the underwater cave. The walls were slimy with river water and lime now, and the air was stifling. Whatever fresh air had been available near the shallow pool where they had come in was all but lost down here in the twisting mazes cut into the rock. Lara was thankful she had remembered her cleats, as the floor had become treacherous during their descent.

It was cold, too. Here in the depths of the solitary cave, no light could get through. And the air was so thick with humidity and nitrous elements, that their lights could barely cut a path through the mists. And the stench was practically unbearable. The farther down they proceeded, the stronger the smell would get. It hovered about, licking their faces with invisible tendrils. It was a vile, revolting stench that sent Lara's stomach reeling every time she took a deep breath. There was something about it that didn't seem right. Even after years of flooding and decomposition, no cave should smell like that. Especially when it was under 120 feet of fresh water. She could understand a twinge of moldy air, or slightly noxious fumes from indigenous species, but this scent was something different entirely. It smelled like death. Cold, damp, soggy death. And Lara didn't like it one bit.

She had been following the 3-D mapping system all the way down. It had remained accurate even in places with weak signal. She thought the best place to look would be the very bottom of the cave. That's where the infamous "Dragon's Lair" was, and divers had been coming for years now to investigate it. She figured if something that deep beneath the surface of an ancient river had proven formidable enough to merit a nickname, then that was where Xavier would have placed his last clue. At least, that's what she thought. They could always go back to the surface of the cave and look throughout the upper levels. But her gut told her that something lay buried in the shadows below.

She took a quick glance back to make sure everyone was still with her. She noticed that everyone, even Mitchell, was beginning to look pale and haggard. It had already been a long day, what with the hike and everything. And now that they were deep within the cave itself, everyone was running on empty. She frowned as her stomach gargled, hunger gnawing slightly at the back of her throat. She looked at the map. The Dragon's Lair was only 200 yards or so ahead of them. The foul air seemed to be seething from the entrance, and she knew by the looks on the divers' faces that they wouldn't make it much longer without a break. She sighed, a little frustrated with the thought of stopping. She knew _she_ could go on, but she had others to think about. She glanced back at Mitchell, whose eyes begged her to either slow down or stop completely. She had promised him that they would be in and out. No bullshit. But then, if they needed to rest, it wasn't like she had any other choice. She stopped walking for a moment, turning to face the rest of the salvage crew.

"Hey you guys," she shouted, her voice echoing shrilly off the lime-coated walls. The sound of her voice reverberating in the dark felt eerily haunting. "How about we stop for the night? Get some shut-eye? We can pick this back up tomorrow." The men breathed a collective sigh of relief, instantly flopping onto the cold stone floor next to each other. They quickly began to take off their heavy gear, piling it all in a semi-circle off to the left side of their new location. One of the divers began unloading a small cargo box filled with lanterns, and another produced a trio of sleek butane stoves. Lara was amazed. She had no idea they had brought so much stuff with them. But then, they were salvage divers by trade. They would be used to roughing it in the dark and the cold.

As they set up camp, Lara unpacked her own gear. She pulled out a set of compact thermal blankets from her rucksack, placing them on the ground. She tried to find the driest spot, and found a good one near the stoves. Some of the guys had already popped chili cans and were warming the contents in makeshift bowls.

"How the hell did you guys come this prepared?" she asked, amused at the small cans of hearty chili. One of the divers, a tall man with bright blonde hair and small grey eyes, smiled as he took his portion of the chili from the bowl.

"We're salvage divers, Croft. This is what we do. We go diving to find shit for people, and when we can't get the job done in one day…. Well, we just make do. We've been at this forever, so it comes naturally." He smiled, handing her a steaming bowl of chili. Lara took it gratefully, closing her eyes and taking in the aroma of real food. She was starving now, and the last real meal she remembered had been back at the temple the night before. He offered her a small plastic spoon. It wasn't big enough to do much damage, but Lara began to dig in. Within minutes she had finished the whole bowl, and was being offered another by the group.

"This stuff is good," she said with a mouth full of chili. The group nodded, their own mouths so full they couldn't reply. Lara noticed that they all seemed to be getting a little of their color back. Mitchell had joined them only moments before, taking a proffered bowl hungrily. His cheeks and ears were pink, and the tip of his nose was beginning to color. Some of the men sat away from the main group, laughing and joking in quiet tones. Kent had moved off to the side by himself, refusing to take a bowl of the chili when one was offered to him. He sat sulking on a small pile of blankets, his arms crossed and his brow furrowed. He looked like a grumpy old man. Lara pointed at him with her mini plastic spoon.

"So what the hell's his problem?" she asked, wiping chili from her mouth with the back of her hand. It always felt good to rough it. No toilets, no beds, and no freakin' napkins! That was the way to live! For a little while, at least. The blonde-haired guy with small eyes looked over in his direction, sniffing a little.

"He wants to grow up to be the next Edmond Mason," he replied sarcastically. The rest of the group burst into peals of laughter, and Lara couldn't resist joining in. Mitchell had been in the middle of a large bite of chili, and had now sprayed it all over the front of his wetsuit. He tried wiping some of it away, but was overtaken by laughter.

"No… no! But seriously. He thinks he's thinks he's the next big thing. He has no appreciation for his job, and he thinks the people he works with are a bunch of losers. I really believe that if you asked him, he would tell you he doesn't get paid enough for what he does." That sent them all into a new stream of laughter, and this time Mitchell didn't bother trying to keep the chili off himself. Lara's sides hurt after she pulled herself together, and she handed her bowl back to the guy with blonde hair. She excused herself, giving a quick goodnight to everyone in the group. They all said goodnight, and Lara made her way back to her blankets.

When she was snugly tucked under the thermal blankets, she propped her rucksack underneath her head for a pillow. She suddenly felt very exhausted. Curling up beneath them, she began to get warm again. She closed her eyes, listening to the quiet echoing of voices across the expanse. At that moment, she felt at peace. It had been a long time since she had been on an expedition with anyone else. She had forgotten how good it felt to gather round a fire and share a few laughs. She began to drift, and her eyes locked shut as she lingered on the edge. She smiled to herself, the chili she had shared with her new comrades still warming her. She fell asleep to a sound she realized she missed terribly. The sound of other peoples' voices.

* * *

Kent's eyes shot open in the deep black of the cave. The lanterns had been turned low, and everyone was sound asleep. He glanced around him, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He caught a glimpse of Lara sleeping soundly a few feet from him, wrapped tightly beneath a set of thermal blankets. He sat up, sweat beading on the nape of his neck. His heart was pumping quickly but quietly. His eyes darted to and fro, settling on the open mouth of the entrance to the Dragon's Lair. He sighed a little, his memory returning. For a moment, he had forgotten where exactly he was. That happened a lot to him when he was traveling. He had woken up in so many strange places over the course of his career, he never knew what to expect when he opened his eyes again.

He was calmer now, and the terror of his dreams had passed. He always had terrible dreams when he was out in the field. It came with the job. He got out from beneath the blankets he was sleeping under, wrapping up in a hoodie he had thrown into his pack before leaving. He shivered in the chilly air, his breath escaping in a stream of mist. The cave was humid and muggy, and the scent was worse now than when they had first arrived. His stomach growled, and he cursed himself for letting his pride dictate his eating habits. He wished he could have that bowl of chili now.

He stumbled over to one of the cargo boxes holding the lanterns, being careful not to trip over any of his team members. He grabbed a small one, turning it on ever so slightly. He didn't want to wake anyone up. Especially Lara. She probably slept like a military general. One eye ever watchful. He didn't want anyone bothering him. When he got like this in the middle of the night, the only thing for him to do was walk it off. He shoved one hand in the pocket of his hoodie, and wrapped the other tightly around the lantern to keep it warm. He scrunched his shoulders together, shuffled his feet, and set off in the direction of the Dragon's Lair.

He walked inside, his nostrils immediately assaulted by the stench of rotting flesh. It was terrible, but he would manage. He had certainly smelled worse in his lifetime. The smell stung his eyes, causing them to water a little. But he needed to get out. He needed to get away from everyone else. He wanted to be alone, in the dark. He couldn't believe the nerve of that woman. Lara Croft. Hah! What a joke! He had heard so many "amazing" things about her, and yet she was just an ordinary woman. Sure, she had a great body. Her boobs were incredible! Had he not gotten off on the wrong foot, he might have even made a pass at her. But she was a bitch. He couldn't believe she had embarrassed him like that! In front of all his men! He felt a little ashamed at having given up so easily. But then, he was never one for confrontation. He had no problem sounding tough, but when it came time to prove his manhood on the field of battle, he tended to be a chicken-shit. He stopped short as his lantern illuminated a sudden drop off. He backed up, giving a low whistle as he realized how perilously close he had been to falling off the cliff into a pitch-black canyon below. He couldn't see the bottom, and the light from his lantern was too feeble to cut through the mist. He gazed down, transfixed by the depth of the pit. The walls of the canyon were black and moldy, covered in slimy mildew and what looked to be nitre. His heart stopped momentarily as the light from his lantern skipped across a strange blue hump in the canyon wall. He began to breathe again, not sure what exactly he had been afraid of. It was strangely shaped, like a hillock, but smaller. And it was a deep blue-grey color, like thunder clouds. It looked stony, with grey patches here and there. It was slimy like the walls, covered in some mixture of mold and nitrous substances. It was rounded on the top, like a turtle's shell. It fit into the wall of the pit perfectly, as though the cave had formed itself around it.

Kent shook his head, noticing a small rock at his feet. He gave it a swift kick, sending it tumbling into the black below. A moment later, he heard it hit what sounded like water, and he turned back, a look of slight satisfaction lingering on his face. He began to climb back to the camp. He watched the ground carefully, making his way back up the way he had come He began to grumble about Lara to himself, scratching at the back of his neck. It had suddenly gotten a lot warmer. He froze as an inhuman growl thundered from behind him.

He stood stock still, his spine tingling with terror. His eyes shot wide open, and for a minute he thought his pulse had all but stopped. He turned around very slowly, his feet like blocks of lead. His heart hammered violently in his chest, and his stomach reeled as he looked back to the cliff where he had been standing. He watched in horror as the blue-grey mass that he had assumed was part of the cave wall twisted and turned, and began to move up and down. His legs nearly went out from beneath him as he realized what was happening. Something. It was something _alive_. And it was breathing…

He watched as the mass uncurled its lower half, a thickly plated tail whipping out from underneath of its body. The tail was covered in vicious-looking blades, all curved into each other like intermingled bear traps. A long, muscular leg slipped out from behind the tail, the scales glistening with unnatural light. Another leg emerged, and then a pair of arms. A set of terrible claws lay poised at the ends, as black and as shiny as polished onyx. Kent could see the canyon walls reflected in them. His eyes bulged as a head, massive and grotesque, appeared. A huge mouth, like that of a killer shark, opened with a menacing snarl, exposing rows and rows of murderous fangs. Two great eyes, like alien spheres, opened to reveal bright red pupils. They immediately focused on Kent, as if the creature had known he was there all along. The beast raised itself up, sliding out of its nest in the canyon wall with a sickening, slippery sound. Kent realized the monster was oozing nitre from its skin, and that the awful stench was its noxious breath. He could see it seeping through the creature's barred fangs like smoke. But not smoke…. No, it was fog. Mist. Humidity. Kent shrank back as the monster opened its horrific jaws, letting out another deafening roar. Kent finally found his voice, and began to scream for his life. He turned as fast as he could, and began racing back to where the others still slept.

* * *

Lara's eyes fluttered open, her ears pricking. She sat up, positive she had heard something like a scream. She looked about, taking a head count. Everyone seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Wait, she thought. Kent. Where's Kent? She got to her feet, tripping over another diver in the process. She lit another lantern, shaking him awake.

"Hey. Come on, get up. Something's happening. Kent's gone," she said. The diver looked about in bewilderment and, realizing where he was and what was happening, got up and began to put his gear together. Lara went around, rousing the rest of the crew. She came to Mitchell, only to find that he was already wide awake and packing hurriedly.

"Something's wrong, Mitch, "Lara said, helping him get some of his loose gear together. He nodded solemnly.

"Sometimes Kent will go off by himself at night to clear his mind, but he always comes back."

"That's not what I'm worried about," she replied.

"Then what?" Lara looked towards the mouth of the Dragon's Lair.

"I think I heard him scream." Kent froze, his eyes wide with fear. He quickly began to stuff the rest of his gear into his sack, zipping everything up with nimble fingers. Lara thought she had never seen anyone work so fast and efficiently before. She went back to rousing the rest of the team.

Before she could get any farther, a terrible roar came blasting from the depths of the Dragon's Lair. Lara stood stock, her nerve endings alive with a terrible fire. Her jaw locked, and she could feel the blood beginning to race towards her face. The sound had filled her with a terror she had never known was real before. Everyone stared at the entrance to the cave, a faint sound echoing in the darkness. Lara realized with a sick certainty that it was Kent. And he was screaming.

Suddenly, all hell broke loose in the camp. All the divers began yelling and running al over the place at the same time. People were smashing into each other, and diving gear was flying here and there. They were frantic, and Lara knew she wouldn't be able to settle them down enough to make the dive back to the surface. But at that moment, Kent came lurching out of the deep black of the Dragon's Lair, and what followed behind him erased any logical thought she harbored. Her mind went numb for a split second, and she could hear her father telling her stories as a child. Frightening stories of Siva's guardians, the most hideous creatures on the earth. She remembered his tale of the Leviathan, a terrible creature resembling a dragon. Except the Leviathan didn't breathe fire or fly. He was the evil ruler of the water realms. He oozed niter and dwelt deep within the shadows of the water. Above all, he would destroy any living thing that crossed his path.

In that split second, it all came together in Lara's mind. The Dragon's Lair… People called it that for a reason. If anyone had ever seen the Leviathan and survived, that's exactly what they would refer to it as. She watched in horror as the monstrous beast closed in on Kent, his terrible jaws snapping at him. With one quick swipe, the Leviathan grabbed Kent by the head, twisting him in such a manner as to make him easier to swallow. Lara uttered a low moan as she listened to Kent's bones crunch beneath the power of the monster's teeth. Blood sprayed all over the floor of the cave, and she could see one of his hands dangling from the creature's mouth. One of the divers screamed hysterically, and the rest were frozen solid. Lara caught a glimpse of Mitchell. His face was white as a sheet, and she could see him trembling. She quickly forced herself to focus, dropping her sack on the floor of the cave and breaking into a sprint. The Leviathan roared, his thunderous growl deafening. She grabbed Mitchell, her only thoughts those of survival. Mitchell had enough sense to drop all of his gear, taking a firm hold of her hand as she came at him. Neither made a sound as they nearly collided with each other at high speed. The others began to scream in terror as the beast made its way through the remnants of the camp. He clapped his jaws down on two more divers, blood spurting from between his massive fangs. A few others managed to fall in behind Lara and Mitchell, but the rest were lost in the darkness.

Lara ran for all she was worth, holding tightly to Mitchell as she ascended to the higher levels of the cave. Her heart was racing, and sweat covered her entire body. The kind of sweat that only comes from sheer terror. The Leviathan was close behind them, roaring with bloodthirsty anger. Shrill screams came from behind as more of their comrades fell prey to the monster's clutches. Still, Lara held Mitchell's arm in a death grip. He was running just as fast as she was, and she was grateful that he could keep up. For a moment, the only sound they could hear was the frantic wheezing of their own breath. And the Leviathan began to roar again.

* * *

Alex nearly jumped out of his skin as the thermal scan he was napping next to sounded off in a shrill series of beeps. His eyes went wide as a large heated mass began to cross the screen.

"Whoa!" he yelled. Mason was beside him in an instant, his eyes glassy with impatience. Several other research team members gathered around the table where only minutes before, Alex West had been enjoying a comfortable snooze.

"What is it? What's happening?" Mason demanded, pushing his way to Alex's side. One of the scientists glanced at the screen, and groaned. Everyone looked at her.

"What's wrong Maria?" one of the others asked. She was already elbowing her way past Mason to get to Alex and the thermal screen.

"This is not good. This is extremely not good," she replied, seemingly to herself.

"What the hell's going on, Maria?" Alex asked, confusion clouding his voice. She plopped in a folding chair next to him, grabbing the keyboard and entering random codes and commands. Everyone watched intently, Mason most of all. Alex thought he looked like he was about to go into cardiac arrest. She stared at the screen, her eyes darting to and fro behind her thin glasses.

"This is not good at all," she said again.

"We get the idea! What the fuck is happening down there?" Mason bellowed. Alex noticed that Maria didn't even flinch at the severity of his voice. _She must be one of the long-term employees_, he thought to himself.

"Okay. Here's the skinny," Maria announced, turning in her chair to face the group. "We've got some kind of seismic anomaly going on down at the bed of the river. There is a tremendous heat mass circling through the system of caves down there, and it doesn't look natural at all. In fact, I can't even tell you what the hell it might be." Mason's eyes went dark and stormy, and his hands began to ball into fists.

"What can we do, Maria?" Alex asked, trying to remain calm. All he could think about was Lara. Lara was down there, pulling the weight alone, like always. He cursed himself for not following her down there. He should have gone with her. He should be down there right now protecting her from that…. giant heat mass…. thing.

"I have no idea," Maria replied, her voice troubled. "I couldn't tell you. If it's some kind of earthquake, I don't know how it came to be. It's moving way too fast. In fact, it resembles an animal more than a seismic event."

"That's impossible!" Mason exclaimed. "No land animal is that large! And the caves are above water!"

"Still, that's what it looks like," Maria replied. "Biologics have unmistakable heat signatures, and that floating mass looks a hell of a lot like the heat pattern of a lizard if you ask me!" Mason threw up his arms in exasperation.

"Why the hell do I hire you people if you can't even tell me what's going on?" he screamed. Maria only rolled her eyes, her focus returning to the thermal scan.

"We've got to do something," Alex said. "We don't even know what's going on down there! They could be in real trouble!"

"Right. I think our best course of action would be to go ahead and prep some rescue divers. Let's get a pair of those heavy duty ROV's Lara so graciously provided us with into the water. They're outfitted with first aid gear." Alex nodded, motioning to one of the personnel to get everything ready. From the sound of things, they were going to need to be prepared for the worst…

* * *

Lara and Mitchell tumbled into the open cavern where the team's diving gear had been left. They could hear the Leviathan behind them, bludgeoning through the cave with pounding footsteps. Lara's mind was spinning, and she was trying desperately to focus, to remain calm. She wasn't going to let them die down here, and that meant they were going to have to make the return dive. And they were going to have to make it on a wing and a prayer. There was no time to check their gear now…

Without a sound to each other, the two began to climb into their equipment. The Leviathan was closing in on them, and Lara could tell from the sound of its menacing growl that it wasn't too far behind. It would catch up to them, and they would be cornered. There would be no way out, and they would be slaughtered. Lara suddenly became very angry, tossing down her equipment and moving toward the cavern entrance. Mitchell only stared in horror and disbelief. The Leviathan rounded the corner just in time to see Lara approaching.

"Lara! No! What the hell are you doing?" he cried out, his voice cracking from strain and fear. But she wasn't listening. She was pissed now. She reached into her back right pocket, feeling around, praying that she still had one left. Her hand closed around a tiny, marble-like object, and she uttered up a silent prayer of gratitude. She took out the mini bomb, pulling the safety tab out. It immediately went active, emitting a series of bleeps that filled Lara with a gruesome sense of satisfaction. She was going to give that fucker something to stew over, alright!

"Lara! Stop! We have to get in the water!" She ignored his pleas, quickly searching the mouth of the cavern for signs of a weak point. She spotted one not twenty feet from where she stood. She flipped the activation node on the side of the mini bomb, tossing it towards the spider web of cracks along the right side of the wall. She jumped back, rolling over herself and Mitchell as the mini bomb went off with a huge explosion. Rocks and debris flew everywhere, and Lara covered their heads with her arms. Mitchell cried out in alarm, and Lara braced herself for an aftershock. When none came, she got up to survey the damage. When she saw what had happened, she blessed Bryce's name a thousand times over.

The cavern entrance had fallen in on itself, and the Leviathan was trapped outside. She could hear its monstrous hulk slamming away against the rocks, and she knew they didn't have a lot of time.

"Come on Mitch. Get in gear. I've bought us some time, but not an eternity. We need to go now!" Mitchell was only staring at her in blatant disbelief.

"Lara, I…."

"No horse shit, Mitch! Move your ass!" She quickly threw on her gear, strapping everything together with the speed of a professional. Mitchell began fumbling, and Lara noticed tears streaming down his cheeks. And yet there was no time to console him, to promise him that everything was going to be fine. If they didn't leave immediately, nothing would ever be fine for either of them again.

Once she was fully strapped in and her tank somewhat regulated, she bolted for one of the ROV's still at bay in the shallow pool. Mitchell did the same, trying to hurry. Lara glanced forlornly at the remaining diving equipment stowed up against the far cavern wall. They were all dead. Every last one of them, save for her and Mitchell. Her heart tugged, and she had to fight hatred and tears all at once. All of a sudden, a terrible crash sounded from the fallen wall of rocks that was once the entrance to the cavern. Both of them stared in horror as the Leviathan's head broke through, his terrible jaws snapping at them from a distance. It howled and roared in anger and frustration, and it slowly began to claw at the rocks in an attempt to get through. Just as Lara was about to order Mitchell into the water ahead of her, she noticed something shimmering around the monster's neck. She looked closer, and was amazed at what she saw. It was a chain made of thick, plaited links. Lara thought it looked a great deal like a drawbridge chain. At the base of the thick chain was a golden key the size of a woman's shoe. It winked in the light cast by the pool, and Lara caught herself wanting a better look.

"Lara! We have to go now!" Mitchell screamed. She shook her head, turning on the ROV full blast. She scuttled it a little, giving Mitchell some room to pull in ahead of her.

"You get in first! I'll pull up the rear. If that piece of shit tries anything, he'll have me to deal with. I want you safe." Mitchell nodded, pulling up in front of her and descending into the pool. Lara put her mask on, letting the familiar taste of manufactured oxygen fill her lungs. She revved the ROV, diving into the water at high speed. She was already beneath the water when the Leviathan broke through the last of his barrier.


	21. A Treacherous Ascent

**Chapter 20 – A Treacherous Ascent**

Lara labored to slow her breathing down as she kept a careful eye on her readings. If she wasn't cautious, she could end up with blood poisoning… or worse. So far, everything still seemed to be running just as well as when they had descended. She saw Mitchell out of the corner of her eye. She could tell he was trying his best not to panic. She couldn't believe what was happening. Sure, she'd seen her share of supernatural and paranormal circumstances, but this was different. This was the legendary Leviathan. Who knew he was secretly holed up in an ancient Indian river in the Western mountains? All this time, and it wasn't a myth or a scary bedtime story. She had seen it with her own eyes, seen the carnage he brought with him. For as long as she could remember, nothing could ever scare her. She was the steel stomach with a set of iron nerves. She once ran up against a demon that could form itself into her exact image. When she tried to attack it, Lara had taken the damage instead. Even that hadn't fazed her in the slightest. But this… This was something she could not entirely handle. Mostly because of Mitchell. He was the only survivor beside herself, and all she could think about was his wedding band. She could hear him talking about his beautiful new wife Kendra, and it tugged at her gut. She shook the emotions off, determined to get them back to the surface.

She checked the mapping system hurriedly for the fastest route to the northern shores. She decided on a straight ascent to the surface, then high-tailing it to the beach on the ROV's. She would have hell to pay when Bryce discovered the damage to his precious machinery, but it was better than dying at the monstrous grasp of a mythological beast. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure they were still alone… and her heart stopped in her chest. Her blood went cold as she watched the great Leviathan burst into the water with an enormous explosion of current and bubbles, his blood-red eyes focused on her and Mitchell. She would have screamed, but she knew that would only add to the panic. And panic only led to one thing when you were this far beneath the surface: death.

Mitchell saw it too, and his eyes went dark with fear. Lara skirted in behind him, encouraging him to speed up. He revved the ROV, blasting away ahead of her. She turned back around, staring at the advancing creature with hatred and disgust. Of course he could get out into the water. He had to eat somehow, right? And that would explain why the entrance pool was so much roomier than the team had expected. Centuries of harboring a mythical monster will create that much needed space. She cursed herself for being so blind. She watched it as it flew through the water like an eel, ripples of light reflecting off of its scales. She noticed the key on the great chain again, and her imagination began to turn. Of course! That was what they had been looking for all along! "A piece of my troubled past. A key to my last endeavors," the manuscripts had said. A key! Xavier didn't hide his piece of the puzzle deep within the Dragon's Lair! He hid it on the Dragon itself! The Leviathan was carrying Victor Xavier's clue to the location of the Amulet of Immortality!

She slowed the ROV to a crawl, trying to get a better look at the chain. It was thick, and if it came loose it would quickly sink to the bottom of the river. Lost forever in the shadows of the deep. She had to get at it. That was the only way. She came down here in the first place to find the damn thing, and she wasn't leaving without it! She looked back over her shoulder, making sure Mitchell was moving along steadily towards the surface. He was nearly there. He would make it if she stayed down here to do battle with the Leviathan. And as she caught another glimpse of the heavy golden chain around its neck, she decided that was exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

Mitchell's eyes were burning, tears streaming down his cheeks. He knew from the feel of things and from the bitter taste in his mouth that his mixture was screwed up. He couldn't tell if it was just too much oxygen, in which case he still had a chance to make it to the surface… or if it was something worse. He decided not to think about it. Instead, he focused on the light. It was getting brighter by the second, and he could feel the water warming up. His heart thrust painfully at his chest, and he realized that if he didn't surface soon, it could give out. He looked behind him and saw Lara slowing her ROV. The Leviathan was approaching and fast. He was terrified, but she knew what she was doing. She had told him to keep going, to get to the surface. But if she ended up dying in order for him to make it out alive, he just might die himself.

The surface was clearer now, and he could see rescue divers prepping in the shallows. Obviously someone topside was on to what was happening to him and Lara. He sent up a prayer as his heart continued to hammer away painfully in his chest. He looked back once more, and was amazed at what he saw. Lara had ditched the ROV, and was coming around on the side of the great beast for a pass. She held a silvery blade that shone beneath the currents. She was really going to try and kill it. Or at least wound it enough to get back to shore safely. He wasn't sure which seemed more appealing to him at the moment. He was nearing the surface, and the light was breaking the waves into a million tiny jewels. His heart was slowing now, and his head was spinning from too much oxygen. His vision swam before him, and the world began to go quietly dark. A whooshing noise filled his ears, and he vaguely felt himself letting go of the ROV, propelling himself upward and out of the water. The instant he broke the surface, his breath came back and his heart began to beat a little more normally. He felt someone ripping his mask off, tearing his diving gear from his battered body. Muffled voices shouted and called directions to one another, and the next thing he knew he was being injected with a blood infusium serum. He had too much oxygen in his system. His blood was thinning to point of no return. A second more and his lungs would have burst, causing his ribs to puncture his heart. And Kendra… he would never have seen her again. He felt himself being dragged onto the beach. He was put on a thin cotton stretcher, and medics began fluttering about him like busy hummingbirds. He tried to open his mouth, to tell them that Lara was still down there. She was down there alone and needed help. She was facing something terrible in the cold depths of the river, and she needed someone. But he couldn't get anything out. The last thing he remembered hearing was someone shouting for Alex West, and a frantic voice calling for emergency choppers to be flown into the Bhima River basin.

* * *

Lara glared at the advancing Leviathan, her focus locked on the chain around its neck. She pulled a Ka-Bar utility knife from the casing on her right thigh. It winked in the feeble light from the surface, and she braced herself for the monster's impact.

The beast broke past her on the left, sending a wave of stinging pain shooting through her side. She looked down and saw blood swirling from a hole in her wetsuit. Her favorite wetsuit. Now she was pissed. She grasped the knife tightly, moving her arm a little to keep from going stiff in the chilly water. She glanced at her tank readings. She still had enough juice to go a few rounds with the Leviathan and still make it out alive. The monster faced her now, his jaws thinned into something resembling a sinister smile. Lara gave one back, her grip tightening on the elongated blade. The Leviathan gave his thick, plated tail a good turn, and he was off like a shot through the water. He was coming at Lara at full speed now, his fangs bared and his claws opened. Lara braced herself, and as the monster neared her right side, she kicked backwards. The beast missed her by mere inches, and he continued to fly past her. She immediately plunged the blade deep into the monster's scaly hide, its flesh ripping away against the knife with a sickeningly metallic sound. Green ooze flowed heavily from the open gash, and Lara held on for dear life as she was torn through the water with the Leviathan. The monster howled in agony, its voice hollow and distant in the water. Like the call of a lonely whale. It began to slow itself, and Lara held onto the blade with every ounce of strength she had left. She quickly climbed atop the great creature, taking care not to get her tank stuck on one of the many barbs coating its back. The Leviathan slowed, his howling lessening as it turned to glower at Lara. She quickly tore the blade from the monster's side, and fresh ooze began to flow again. The beast howled, this time in anger. He swerved, trying to get his teeth around Lara's leg. But she had managed to stay just out of reach. She plunged the knife into the monster's neck this time, and the howling grew steadily worse. More ooze, and she grabbed for a flap of hide beneath the creature's shoulder blades. She tore the knife out, stabbing again at the soft flesh between the neck and the shoulders. She began to climb, inching along the back of the Leviathan's scaly frame, up towards the thick chain that swung slowly in the water. The Leviathan screamed over and over, his green blood weeping from Lara's handiwork. She ripped the blade from its flesh again, plunging it in once more above the thick section of its neck. More howling, and the beast came around again, trying to grab Lara from behind its neck. It began to thrash about, screaming wildly as it did so. Lara held on tightly to the padded grip of the blade, her head swimming as she felt the effects of her oxygen tank being shaken. The beast's tail slashed menacingly about, catching her right arm and cheek. More of her own, scarlet blood swirled into the water, drifting away in tendrils. She ground her teeth against the pain, trying desperately to focus on moving up the monster's back. She stabbed again, higher this time, and crawled towards the chain. She was closer now, just within arm's length of the key. She stabbed once more, evading the creature's tail as it swooped around in a deathly arc. She wrapped her legs around the Leviathan's thick neck, using everything she had to raise the blade above her, bringing it down with a flurry of bubbles, burying it deep in the creature's neck. The Leviathan stopped thrashing and swimming violently, and began to spasm. The same green ooze Lara had noticed coming from its wounds now gushed freely from the gaping hole she had made with the utility knife. She smiled a little to herself as she felt the beast groan beneath her, convulsing with pain. She had severed the top of its spinal cord.

The Leviathan's head slumped, hanging limply as it grunted and groaned. In the water, it sounded more like the hollow clanking of a buoy tossed by the waves. The beast began to sink a little, and Lara scrambled to get a hold of the heavy chain before it slipped off of the monster's neck and into the deep. She grabbed for it, feeling the weight of it as it slipped free of the monster's neck. It felt cold and smooth to the touch, and Lara was instantly transfixed. The key itself was a huge, gaudy thing. It was solid gold, but ornately carved with swirls and spirals. In the middle of the keyhead was an ancient symbol. It immediately filled Lara's heart with dread. She knew what it meant before she had even examined it.

The Leviathan suddenly awoke and, using the last of his life force, began rocketing towards the surface. Lara held on tightly, her mind reeling. The beast cried out in terror and pain and anger, but Lara could feel its strength giving way beneath her. Its muscles rippled as it convulsed violently, and Lara gripped the beast's neck tightly to keep from flying off. The surface was close now, and she knew the Leviathan was going to try and break through. Using the last of her strength, she grabbed the chain with all her might, closing her eyes and preparing for impact.

* * *

Alex was hurriedly pulling himself into a wetsuit, his mind a million places other than the Bhima River. He had been one of the first people to pull that Mitchell guy out of the water, and he had been babbling like a lunatic about a dragon or something. Alex wasn't sure what the hell was going on down there, but he had been on enough adventures with Lara Croft to know that weird shit followed her every footfall. If it was a dragon, then so be it. He was going to go kick that dragon's ass if need be. Lara was still down there, and he wasn't going to let her go it alone. Not anymore.

All of a sudden, a great roar was heard from the middle of the river basin. Everyone in the camp turned to stare in awe at what was happening. Alex stopped dead in his tracks, his wetsuit all but forgotten. Great white foam caps were forming in the center of the river, not 300 yards from their position. It looked to Alex as though a submarine was surfacing, and in a hurry. Everyone began to crowd along the beach, voices shouting above the noise. Suddenly, a great blue mass burst from the water, waves crashing and flying out towards the beach. Everyone pushed back, screaming in terror. Alex stared as something resembling a huge lizard flew out of the water, howling in misery. He caught a glimpse of Lara, hanging on for dear life to the beast's meaty neck. He saw her tearing off her diving gear, tossing it into the water. She was trying to pry something off the monster's neck. Alex shook himself free of the overwhelming awe, jumping into his wetsuit and throwing on a small tank. He doubted he'd have to go deep, but he wanted to be prepared regardless.

* * *

Lara could see the shore from atop the Leviathan's neck. She could barely make out the other team members crowding along the shore. The Leviathan was dying, and quickly. She could feel its scaly hide going colder every second. She was still hanging onto the chain, holding its thick links in a death grip. The monster bucked and swayed, but still she held. Finally, when she thought she might not be able to hold on any longer, the monster uttered its dying roar, falling back into the water.

The impact sent Lara flying, and she felt her arms scream in protest as the chain came with her, dislocating both elbows. She screamed in pain, her eyes suddenly assaulted with white spots. And then she was in the water, sinking fast. She pulled a small cord dangling from her underwater rucksack, sending up another grateful prayer for Bryce. A small float began to inflate itself behind her, jerking her upwards. She broke through the surface again not a second later, the float keeping her on her back. She grasped the heavy chain to her breasts, her breath coming weak and shallow now. Her arms felt hot and numb, and she knew she had dislocated them. Still she held the chain tightly, her entire body quivering with pain and fatigue. She glanced the shore as her vision began to blur, and she noticed a small shape coming towards her. She began to relax as she realized that it was Alex, coming to her rescue.

Everything began to go black, like ink spilling down a milky page. Slowly, dripping, silence engulfing the entire world and everything in it. She felt the chain, its solid body somehow comforting to her. She faintly heard Alex's voice calling her name, screaming for her to hold on. He was coming. Coming to rescue her. How sweet. She let her head fall back. Pulling the chain closer to her as she began to slip into nothingness. She reached out one hand towards the fading shape, and opened her mouth in an attempt to call his name. She wasn't sure if anything came out, but he began to swim faster, his wetsuit glistening in the sun. A faint smile began to caress her mouth as she lost control of her muscles. Everything went limp, and she realized with a sort of giddy delight that Alex was going to be her knight in shining armor. Coming to her rescue, even though she had been the one who defeated the dragon. At that point, nothing really mattered to her anyway. She lost consciousness as she felt the cool strength of Alex's hand grab her and wrap her in the safety of his presence. What the hell… She'd let herself be rescued. Just this once.


	22. Regaining Consciousness

**Chapter 21 – Regaining Consciousness**

Visions danced in Lara's head like giddy cartoons. She could see the Leviathan, huge and scaly, but somehow ridiculously comical. Like a poorly drawn comic strip. And then it was all red and blue, like mental fireworks drumming up a grand finale somewhere in her temporal lobe. She could see the river basin in all its glory, outlined in the rays of the setting sun. It would be peaceful once more. The silent, cerulean goddess of the Bhima River would rest now that she had been cleansed of that terrible evil.

She could hear Ishan's calming voice whispering to her through a shroud of pain and confusion. The achy layers seemed to peel away whenever she caught his voice again. She tried to focus herself, but the pain was too black and too deep. It went down to the very bottom of her being. She remembered smelling the sweet scent of sandalwood, and knowing that Chiranjeet was at her side. He was the only one who smelled that beautiful. That wise.

Once or twice she felt Alex's cool touch against her forehead. Or at least, what she believed to be her forehead. After all that had happened, and with the daze she was floating in, she wasn't sure which way was up any more. She remembered smelling him, that lush, exotic scent that he always carried. She wondered what type of soap he used. She sensed another presence beside her from time to time. Something she couldn't recognize. It was small and warm and remorseful. But it was also hopeful. It was accompanied by a voice that she thought might have been Mitchell's. She hoped against hope that he was alive. Kendra would be waiting for him.

And then, as she began to drift again between the world of the living and that of the surreal, she felt her father. He wasn't there, no… she knew better than that. He was something else entirely. A secret energy that only the two of them knew about. He visited her in her darkness, whispering to her and telling her stories of the city of Rome. Of the great palaces that still stood in the countryside, now villas for the fabulously wealthy. How there were rumors that treasures from the past still lingered inside of them, like ghosts refusing to leave. She could smell him, that strong and dashing smell of tealeaves, peppermint, and expensive parchment. The kind he always used to keep journals on. She missed that smell. How many nights had she crept into bed with him as a little girl, simply desiring the comfort that smell brought her? She couldn't recount. And now he floated with her, promising her that everything would reveal itself in due course. To trust her instincts, and above all… to trust the power of discovery. All would be made known eventually. But right now, she had to rest. He encouraged her to let herself go, to feel the pain, and to drift in that haze that held her captive. And she did. She drifted away and slept. For a very long time.

* * *

Lara's eyes fluttered open lazily, her eyelids feeling like small weights. Her vision was blurry, and nothing would come into focus. The light was so bright! She shut her eyes again, a dull throbbing in her arms the only thing reminding her that she was still human. Everything on her ached, but in a deep, resonating manner. She felt ten times older than she should have felt, and that was never good. She tried to open her eyes again, finding it a little easier and her focus much clearer… if not entirely up to par yet. She tried to move her head, but quickly discovered that it was nearly impossible. She groaned, letting herself relax a little. She could hear voices outside. Outside of where, she could not distinguish. She hoped to God that she was back in her bedroom in Surrey, Hilary and Bryce outside chatting about waking her up with a spot of breakfast. She suddenly realized she was famished. She tried looking around, and saw that she was back in her room in the temple, wispy shades drawn around the windows to keep out the sun. She sighed. It was better than being back in the Dragon's Lair…

Suddenly, she remembered all that had happened. She could recall everything. She tried to sit upright again, only to be pushed back down to the bed by a terrible weightiness in her chest. She cried out as sharp pains flew through her body at break-neck speeds. She felt tears well at the corners of her swollen eyes, and her heart sank. She was completely incapacitated. She shut her eyes tight, willing the pain to disappear and the anger to dissipate. No luck on either count. She opened them with a start as she felt a cool hand against her cheek.

"Keshini…" came Ishan's soft voice. Lara smiled slightly as he leaned in close to her.

"What do you think, Ishan?" she whispered hoarsely. "Will I make it?" Ishan smiled, placing his hands gently on her shoulders.

"I believe you will survive. After all, you are Lara Croft." Lara tried to laugh, but she cut herself off as pain jolted through her sides.

"Don't move too much, Lara. You have sustained great injury," Ishan said quietly, pulling the slight coverlets up around her arms.

"I think my rib-heads are bruised," she replied feebly, taking his small hand in hers.

"Yes, they are. The doctors have already been here."

"Really? What doctors?" Ishan glanced at the door to her bedroom.

"Mason had three expert Italian doctors flown out here the minute Alex pulled you onto the beach. They said both of your arms were dislocated, and that your ribs were very bruised. They also said you had suffered deep lacerations as well as sufficient bruising on your arms and legs." Lara groaned slightly.

"Anything else?" she asked hesitantly. Ishan let his gaze drop to the floor.

"They said you have severe fatigue, and that you should do nothing but stay in bed for two weeks."

"Two weeks!" Lara screamed, her pain temporarily forgotten. She tried to sit up, but flopped back instantly as her arms began to pulsate in pain again.

"Keshini, please!" Ishan pleaded, petting her head gently.

"I'm sorry Ishan. I'm just pissed off. None of this went according to plan. I feel like a failure. And what's worse… I'm completely useless."

"Now, now, Lara… You're far from useless. And you're certainly not a failure. You saved Mitchell's life, you know." Lara looked up at him intently, her eyes welling.

"Mitchell's alive?" she asked tentatively. Ishan smiled, his two-toned eyes filled with warmth.

"Yes, Keshini. He is alive. Alive and well. And he owes it all to you."

"Bullshit," she muttered. "He's an excellent diver and a good man. That's what saved him out there. Not me."

"He believes differently, and I'm sure he'll have something to say about all that when he gets back."

"Back from what?"

"He took his wife to shop in the markets today," Ishan replied, smiling. "She's really a lovely woman. She's been at your side every minute we'd allow her to be. You're her new hero."

"Kendra? You mean she's here?"

"Yes, indeed. Some of Mason's team members contacted her to explain what happened. She got on the first plane out here. Mason's given everyone the next few days off, so they slipped away together early this morning."

As he spoke softly, he produced a small wooden cup filled with a sweet-smelling liquid. He held it up to Lara's lips, encouraging her to sip slowly. As the smooth liquid slid down her parched throat, she began to drift again. It coursed through her body, warming her and cooling her at the same time. Her muscles relaxed and the pain slid away seamlessly. She continued floating as Ishan murmured about Kendra and Mitchell and all that had happened since that day in the mountains. She fell asleep to the soothing sound of his voice telling her to sleep.

* * *

Lara awoke with a start from a terrible nightmare, her skin damp and shaky. She gasped for breath, and her heart skipped a beat as she felt someone reach out and take her jittery hand.

"Lara?" came Alex's cool voice. She sighed a little, relief rushing over her in waves. She tried moving her head again, and found a little give. She glanced up, Alex's face framed by moonlight.

"Alex… you son of a bitch," she muttered a little breathlessly. He smiled weakly, touching a hand to her cheek. Her stomach rolled, and she realized he was worried about her. Probably had been for a while.

"Hey Croft. Looks like you're gonna live after all," he replied with a smirk. Their eyes met, and Lara gave him a slight smile. She noticed his face changing again, like the night he had kissed her on the balcony. His face melted away slightly, his features melding into something older and wiser. And that golden ring…

"What are you looking at, Lara?" he asked quietly. Lara shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts and her vision.

"Nothing. I… I'm just happy to see you again, Alex," she replied softly. She reached out to take his other hand in hers, blushing a little as she did so. She could hear Alex's breath hitch a little at her touch, and it filled her with a certain feminine satisfaction that warmed her at the base of her spine. He brought his eyes to hers, shockingly blue in the moonlight.

"I was really worried about you there for a while, Lara. Things weren't looking too good."

"I know, Alex. I know. But I'm fine now. A few more days of bed-rest, and I should be my old, renegade self again." She offered him a thin smile, the pain returning in waves.

"You should get some sleep, Lara. I'll send Ishan in with some of that great sedative of his." Lara smiled, imagining that he had to be just as worn out as she was.

"Thanks Alex," she replied. "Thanks for everything."

"Ah, come on. I didn't do anything." Lara gazed intently at him, her heart hammering with pain and emotion.

"You saved me out there, Alex. You didn't have to, but you did. Several months ago, you would have gladly murdered me before coming to my rescue." Alex ran a hand through his hair, which was characteristically disheveled.

"Yeah, well… only because I was terribly jealous of your success. Especially after the _Fairwind _incident." Lara cringed.

"Yeah… about that. I'm sorry for leaving your ass down there." Alex laughed.

"Please! You had a good laugh about it. Plus, I deserved to be ditched down there. I was a total ass." Lara gazed at him, the pain coursing through her body beginning to make her drowsy again.

"Nothing's changed there," she joked weakly. Alex smiled, touching a hand to her head. He watched as her eyes slipped closed in pain and exhaustion. He got up, making his way as quietly as he could towards the door.

"Alex," Lara called feebly from the bed behind him. He turned, his eyes heavy with concern.

"Yeah Lara?"

"Thanks anyway. I owe you one." Alex snorted slightly in laughter.

"Hah! You owe me a hell of a lot more than one, Lara Croft!" With that, he left her to sleep, closing the door softly behind him.

"Where have I heard _that_ before," she muttered to herself as she slipped back into fitful sleep, feeling a small part of her old self reawaken once more beneath the pain.


	23. Dangerous Dreams

**Chapter 22 – Dangerous Dreams**

Mason moved slowly to the open window, gazing below at the thronging crowds. There were hundreds of thousands of people, all bowing before him with their heads cowered in fear. He could feel the terror running rampant through them, like the pre-tremors of a monstrous earthquake. He stared at his hands in bewilderment. They were engulfed in burning flames. And yet his flesh did not burn. He moved his fingers, sending flickers of red flame spitting toward the window. His mouth curved into sickening smile, his eyes flitting with glee. Now he would show them. Now they would fear his name as they had once, so long ago. He would torment them with the destruction of all they held dear. He would be all they could remember, the last horror they would ever experience. He caught a glimpse of himself reflected in the window glass. With that, he screamed in shear terror and panic. His face…. It was rotted away like a corpse. His eyes hung limp and lolling in their sockets. His flesh was sunken and grey, like dead brain matter. His whole body was twisted and gnarled in fear and agony. He moved a hand to touch his face, and gasped as he saw it with his own eyes. Nothing but bones and tattered flesh. And suddenly, a flash of silver! His lungs ached. The pain burst through his chest like a line of firecrackers, liquid fire ensuing. He watched as blood spurt from the hole torn through his heart…

* * *

Edmond Mason awoke gasping for breath. Sweat raced down his body, beading like tiny ice cubes. He panted, holding a hand to his forehead. He touched his skin, feeling for the tatters of flesh he had seen so vividly in his nightmare. He let his head drop, attempting to slow his breathing. He nearly leapt out of bed, flinging his blankets everywhere. He paced fiercely, back and forth across the floor of his room in the temple. He could hear solitary monks gathered outside in the gardens below, speaking in hushed tones. The scent of burning incense brought him back. He stopped pacing, grasping his head with both hands. He walked over to a grand mirror that stood from ceiling to floor on the other side of his room. He took a good, long, hard look at himself. No rotting flesh, no exposed bone, no sunken eyes dead in their sockets. He breathed deeply, calming himself. He ran a hand across his jet-black hair, smoothing it as he went. He nearly laughed at himself.

"Jesus Edmond. You'd think you'd never had a nightmare before," he said aloud to himself. He shook his head in disgust, pulling at the dark rings forming underneath his silver eyes. "I mean, what the hell is wrong with you? You're not one to suffer from night terrors or delusions." He propped his arms on his hips, his huge frame outlined in the moonlight. He sneered at his reflection, angered at his childish behavior. He huffed in frustration, walking stiffly back to his bed. He sat on the edge, holding his pounding head in his hands. He couldn't remember the last time he had had a bad dream. He could never really remember that much about his childhood and teen years. Both his mother and his father had died when he was only five years old. He had been sent to Westminster Academy for Boys as per the instructions in his parents' will. Their entire estate had come into his possession when he had turned 18, but he had already made a name for himself by that time. Ever the entrepreneur, he had earned hundreds of thousands of dollars through small-time student operations. On top of that, he had earned the respect of the higher-ups in the business community for his visionary genius in business affairs. At his age, he was considered a monetary prodigy. So naturally, there had never been any time for bad dreams and such. That was child's play. And Mason couldn't ever really remember a time when he had been a child. His past was obscure and cloudy, even for him. But he had come to accept it over the many years. He was a success in his own eyes, and that's all that mattered. That's really all that could matter. He had never dated, and had certainly never married. That had never kept him from enjoying women when he wanted to, but he was never one for commitment. And that went double for friends. When you were on top of the world like he was, friends were just a commodity you could not afford.

He gazed at his shadow on the stone floor beneath him. The air danced across his cheek, cool and calming. He lay back against the blankets and pillows. It wasn't that he couldn't handle a bad dream. He was a grown man, and a steeled one at that. It was the dream itself. For some reason, he felt as though he had dreamed it before. Long, long ago. He couldn't put a finger on it… but the dream itself felt more like a memory. But that made no sense, and he thought better of trying to figure it out. All he knew was that he had never had a dream so vivid, or so frightening. He could remember the way his rotted flesh felt against his bone fingers. And yet, the worst of it was the aching numbness. The cold. The terrible emptiness of it all. It was like being dead and alive at the same time. A slight shiver ran down Mason's spin, and he thrashed about in his bed, trying to get comfortable again. He tried to force himself to turn his walls back on. Those layers and layers of metallic blocks he had built over the years to protect himself from emotion. From being pulled into his own humanity. He had a job to do. More than that, he had a destiny to fulfill. He wouldn't stop until he had what he wanted. Once the tables had turned in his favor once more, he would make them pay. Yes…. He would finally make them all pay. Pay for nothing more than being humans. Incapable of anything greater than their own ideas of conquest and victory. They would never taste true power… his power.

Mason finally found a comfortable spot. He smiled that revolting smile of his as he closed his eyes. He splayed himself out, indulging in the pleasures of his own sinister thoughts. He would have his treasure, and then he would have his power. And there was nothing anyone… not even Lara Croft… could do to stop him. He drifted to sleep with those terrible thoughts floating through his mind, making for much more dangerous dreams.


	24. To Find An Old Friend

**Chapter 23 – To Find An Old Friend**

**Transcontinental Flight 1305, en route to Los Angeles, California, USA**

**One week later…**

"Are you absolutely positive this guy knows what that thing is?" Alex asked skeptically from his seat beside Lara. Lara rolled her eyes, rubbing a hand across her swollen ribs. Even after a week, her sides felt like raw slabs of meat in a butcher's shop. She had left the temple in West India taped up like an ancient mummy, her bruises still the color of a Canadian sunset. Mason had flown in another of his personal physicians before they left. He was an aging fellow, perhaps sixty. He had six kids and God knew how many grandkids. He wore tiny spectacles and his nose twitched when he was thinking. He took a good long look at her and said he would be a damned red commie if he was going to let her go anywhere. She had two dislocated ribs, multiple lacerations, deep bruising, and her elbow sockets were still swollen from dislocation. She had thrown every sly trick in the book at him, even batting her eyes and cooing like a sweet southern belle on Sunday. He had finally given in to her, making her swear on pain of death that she wouldn't go and do anything dangerous for several weeks. Both fingers crossed, she had promised to do no such thing.

She looked at the screenshots of the golden key she had lifted from the neck of the dying Leviathan flashing across her laptop. The real thing was locked down in a reinforced steel military carry-all crate in the cargo hold below. Mason's scientists had studied the thing until Lara thought they were all going to melt their brains. None of them knew what to make of it, or the strange symbol engraved on the head. Lara had grabbed some digital shots of it before Mason had it stored away. She looked at them now, that same dread she had felt the first time she had seen it creeping back into the pit of her stomach. She had a feeling she knew exactly what the symbol meant… and what the key was for as well. But the thoughts filled her with a deep sense of fear that she didn't like harboring. So instead, she told Mason she knew a guy who knew what he was doing when it came to occult symbols and ancient lore. She also happened to know that he had a particular interest in the Amulet of Immortality. He lived in an abandoned Dairy-Freeze factory in LA, his poor excuse for a safe house. What exactly he needed to keep himself safe from, she had no idea. But he was the closest thing to an expert she could hope to find.

Lara pushed the laptop aside, stretching her legs with a strained grunt. Alex grabbed the computer from her, setting it on the small table next to them. The plane had started life as a military research vessel, but had graduated to a private commercial freighter during the mid-nineties. Now it was used by higher-level science teams and international research parties.

"How you feeling?" Alex asked, touching a hand to hers quietly. Lara withdrew her hand away from his, squirming a little in her leather settee.

"Look Alex… I appreciate you swimming out to my rescue and all, and I know I owe you one. But don't think for a minute that somehow automatically makes us chums," Lara replied a little too curtly. Alex winced slightly, touching a hand to the side of his neck. Lara noticed that he had finally shaved after what seemed like an eternity. While trampling through West India, she could have sworn he never shaved once. He was also dressed a little more genteel, complete with socks and clean boots. Her glance darted upwards as she heard Nicholas Howard come into the main cabin from Mason's private quarters.

"Ms. Croft, we're approaching LAX on the come-down. Mason wants to know what the game plan is once we arrive." He nodded slightly to Alex, who returned the gesture politely.

"Mr. Howard, I've already informed Mason that I am the only one who will be continuing into the city. The rest of you will stay at the resort until I return with more information."

"I don't believe Mr. Mason is entirely pleased with the situation, Ms. Croft. He would rather accompany you to touch base with your…friend."

"Mr. Wolfe is a very old and trusted acquaintance. He will see no one but me on this sort of business, I can assure you. And I have already explained that to your employer. It's best if I go alone." Nicholas only looked at her incredulously, lifting a hand to run through his hair. He looked worn and haggard. Lara guessed he probably hadn't slept since they left their European departure zone. He nodded silently, retreating the same way he came in.

"You know Lara, you don't have to be the queen bitch to everyone. I know he's not all that snazzy, but he has a rough go of it. I mean, how would you like working for Mason the way he does?" Alex asked. Lara nodded slightly, her right hand wandering to her swollen left elbow.

"I just don't like being pushed about, even if it is in the quietest ways possible. Mason and I have an agreement in writing that says I have free run of this thing until the very end, regardless of success. Ever since that incident down in the sacred river basin, he's been acting very strangely. I don't like it. He's been trying to get in on everything now."

"Who exactly is this Wolfe guy you're talking about?" Alex asked, getting up to help himself to the mini bar. "Whiskey?"

"Yes please… no water. His name is Riley Wolfe. We've been friends since our early teenage years. When my mother and father first allowed me to adventure the East with Von Croy, Riley was another of his wards for the summer. But for much different purposes than I. I just wanted to explore the globe and broaden my horizons. Riley was a prodigy in the areas of ancient language and symbol connotation. Von Croy had snatched him out of the private institution his mother had stuffed him in in an attempt to mold his natural talents. The kid was a genius when it came to matters of the ancient occult."

"So what the hell is he doing in LA?" Alex asked, handing her a tumbler with a couple of fingers of whiskey.

"He was originally from New England and decided to move back to the states once he was free of Von Croy. He settled in LA for the atmosphere."

"The atmosphere?"

"Sure. Los Angeles is one of the world's major hubs for occult and paranormal activity. There's also a great deal of demonic presence at the borders. It's the perfect place to be if you specialize in the stuff like Riley does."

"Sounds like an all around good-guy," Alex muttered.

"He's cool. More importantly, he knows what he's doing. I'm pretty good when it comes to stuff like this, but it never hurts to have a second opinion, especially when lives are on the line. And he is the best second opinion money can buy."

Alex knocked back the rest of the whiskey in his own glass and placed it firmly on the counter.

"Well, it sounds like you have everything figured out, Ms. Croft." Lara turned to look at him, one eyebrow cocked.

"Alex… Do I hear a hint of jealousy in that snide comment?" Alex forced a laugh, the palms of his hands burning with useless rage.

"Please. Like you said Lara. We have no business being chums. We've always fought. Why stop now? I just think it's interesting that everything seems to be going your way."

"Alex, nothing is going anybody's way as it stands. The Amulet of Immortality is a dangerous weapon, cloaked in infamy from its very beginning. Nobody is safe where it is concerned. The symbol on that large golden key fills me with a sense of terror that I have only felt in the direst of situations. If it is what I think it is, then we all have a long, hard road ahead of us. Best keep your cool until it's really time to fight, Alex."

Alex only stared at his boots, his face reddening. He left the glass on the counter of the mini bar and left the room in a quick, quiet shuffle. Lara sat alone, looking out the window at the passing scenery. To her right, she could see the Western sun setting over a million glimmering lights from the city below. She suddenly felt a pang of loneliness that caught her completely off guard. She stared at her reflection in the Plexiglas window, disturbed at this new found feeling. She was jolted back to reality as her phone began to ring in her back right pocket. She took her time maneuvering her arm around to get at it, grunting a little at the pressure.

"Lara Croft."

"Lara!" came Bryce's high-pitched voice from somewhere on the other end of the earth. "Lara, are you there? I can't hear a damn thing in this stupid tunnel." Lara smiled at the sound of his voice, happy to know she had a friend somewhere out across the phone lines.

"I'm here Bryce. Where are you?"

"On my way to get that research you wanted. Hilary came down with a slight cold this past weekend, so I didn't have a chance to go earlier. I should have it for you by tomorrow."

"Thanks for that Bryce. I owe you one."

"Where have I heard _that_ before?" he grumbled jokingly. "Where are you guys off to now?"

"To find an old friend, Bryce," she replied, gazing out at the lights of the big city once more. "To find an old friend."


	25. Reunited

**Chapter 24 – Reunited**

**Los Angeles, 6:19 p.m.**

Riley Wolfe leaned his head back against the cement wall, dragging on his cigarette. He had given up on giving up almost two weeks ago, and the nicotine couldn't taste finer. He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the bluish haze of the cigarette smoke clouding his lungs. He couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for himself.

"Damn… what a long day," he thought aloud, his voice echoing off the surrounding walls lining the alleyway he had hidden himself in. Looking to his right, he could see the seemingly endless streams of LA traffic. He could smell that smell… that almost vile combination of diesel fuel and street-food. City-Smell, he called it. The sounds… the honking horns, millions of voices, cars and cargo trucks, airplanes in the distance… they were all muffled here in the back alley between his apartment and 17th Street. He never smoked in his own home. Something his mother had ground into him at a very early age. He had memories of his mother chasing his good-natured father out of her prized guest parlor whenever he lit his Ecrustean pipe. She had never minded that he smoked. Just that he always tried to get away with it in her house. She would scold him in that up-tight, white-bitch way of hers, and promptly send him to the rose garden.

And so Riley never smoked inside his own home. He smoked here, in the alley, where nobody would mind. Except maybe the roaches. He closed his eyes again, taking a last few puffs on the dying butt. He pulled it out of his mouth, staring at it like a science specimen, and finally flicking it into a drippy sewer gutter. He massaged the bridge of his nose with his right thumb and forefinger, his mind beginning to wander. He had performed four exorcisms today. One of them had been so violent he had needed a priest buddy of his to help him pull it out. The victim was a little boy who lived on the Westside with his mom and older sister. Those rat bastards couldn't leave anyone alone… not even innocent little kids. He didn't have a problem sending that fucker back where he belonged. Didn't even bat an eye. Just drop-kicked his ass back to hell.

Riley sighed, digging his keys out of his back pocket. A quick-silver cross dangled from the key-ring. He plugged them into the door of the abandoned warehouse he called home and punched in a random key code at the touch pad mounted on the right nearly shoulder high. The overhead fluorescents hummed on as the heavy metal door groaned open. Riley made his way to a huge metal work table loaded down with religious artifacts and books on the occult. Hanging above it was a large Old Romanian crucifix, beautifully crafted. Beneath it, sacred Latin protection spells were painted in rudimentary red paste on the wall. Riley dug around in his pockets, tossing his keys to the table. He pulled a small bottle of holy water – half used – out of his front right pocket. He made a mental note to pick up some more from Father McCleason, his partner in crime. Next came an assortment of demon-dispatcher rings. Tiny triangle-shaped symbols used to reverse demonic activity in humans and inanimate objects. Last came a very old, very worn brown leather field notebook. Riley gazed at it sourly, tossing it to the table with the rest of his things. The front was stamped with an embossed "R."

He shuffled towards a large cot in the corner, peeling off his knit jacket along the way and dropping it on the floor. He resisted the urge to grab another cigarette while flopping onto the thin mattress and pile of worn blankets. He breathed deeply, moving himself into a comfortable position among the flattened pillows beneath him. He closed his eyes, nearly drifting off right then and there.

"Hello Riley," came a sultry voice from behind him. He whipped back, pulling an automatic from a holster strapped beneath his cot. A figure sat in the shadows near a wooden desk piled with loose papers.

"Who the hell is there?" he screamed, his voice rock steady despite his surprise. The shadowy figure stood up, and the overhead fluorescents illuminated a set of luscious curves draped in raw, black silk."Still as paranoid as ever, Riley," the shadow said. Riley sighed, dropping his eyes to the floor. He felt a small bead of sweat trickle down his neck as he balled his fists.

"Lara," he almost growled. "You should know better than to sneak up on exorcists. It's bad for business." Lara emerged from the shadows, her hands on her hips. Riley straightened himself, a little embarrassed at his behavior.

"I can't believe it. All these years and you haven't changed," she said, shaking her head slightly. Riley smiled, his eyes alight.

"I know, right? You'd figure I'd at least have gotten taller." Lara moved closer to him, and he caught a whiff of her scent. Deep, feminine, natural. Like some sort of far-off waterfall. His mind drifted back to the days of their childhoods... or what was left of them. He looked at her, nostalgic for times long gone.

"It's good to see you, Riley," she nearly whispered. "It's been too long." He closed his eyes, nodding.

"It's good to see you too. It has been entirely too long." He held out his hand in a welcoming gesture. Lara looked at it strangely, turning her face up towards his with a tenderness he had never seen there before. She pushed his hand away, wrapping him in an unexpected hug. His eyes went wide, but softened as their days as best friends began to drift back. He returned the embrace, wishing much of the past had never happened.

When they pulled away from each other, he noticed tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. He smiled, shuffling slightly.

"You haven't changed any either. You can still break a guy's heart with but a touch," he teased. Lara rolled her eyes, a hint of a smile caressing her face.

"You were the only guy I couldn't conquer, Riley." He smiled, noticing her face go dark.

"So... What the hell are you doing in this God-forsaken shit-hole?" He gestured to a ratty-looking chair beside his bed. She walked over and sat down, removing a plain white business envelope from the inside of her shirt. "Still keeping dirty secrets hidden in your bra, eh Lara?"When she didn't return the grin, he shoved his rough hands in his pockets, eyeing her carefully.

She tossed the envelope onto the bed, looking at him sullenly.

"I need some information." Riley coughed slightly, nearly laughing.

"Good one Lara. I see you still haven't lost your sense of humor," he replied.

"I assure you I'm completely serious," she said, her face stony. Riley stopped smiling. He felt that same unnerving bead of sweat trickle down his neck again.

"What do you mean? What kind of information?" he asked. She motioned to the envelope on his bed, and he picked it up. Opening it, a wad of crisp hundreds unfurled in his hand. He arched a brow, casting a suspicious glance in her direction. "What the hell is this?"

"I have an artifact I need you to look at for me. I need you to tell me where it came from and, more importantly, what it's for," Lara replied, crossing her arms. Riley frowned.

"Lara, we go back a long ways. Why would you think you'd have to pay in order for me to help you?"

"That money's not for the information. Like you said, we go back a ways. I fully expect you to help me for just that reason. The money is to keep you quiet about everything that happens here tonight." Riley sat on the edge of the cot, the envelope held in his hand.

"Keep me quiet? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" he nearly barked. Lara put up a hand.

"Riley, don't get short with me. You know I mean well. I trust you more than almost anyone else, and you know that. The money is to help us both out."

"Please, Lara. I'm not a charity case. I don't need your damn money."

"Riley, please! You live in an abandoned Dairy Freeze factory!" she snapped.

"For your information, I live in an abandoned Dairy Freeze factory in order to keep a low profile. People in my line of work aren't exactly the most popular sorts. If I lived in Beverly Hills, every Tom, Dick, and Harry would know who I was and where they could find me. Not to mention the supernatural Toms, Dicks, and Harry's! I've shipped enough of their asses out to keep me on their shit-list until Christ himself returns."

"Look Riley. I'm just trying to help. I need some information and I need you to keep it hush-hush. You need some spending money. We're square. Now sit down and tell me what I need to know." Riley huffed in frustration, he cheeks beet red.

"Fine. What do you want to know?" Lara got up and walked back to the battered desk she had been hiding at before Riley came home. She pulled a squarish black briefcase from underneath the bookshelf, returning with it to Riley's bedside. He watched her curiously as she set the briefcase on the seat of the chair, opening the latches. He folded his hands between his legs, waiting. She pulled an object wrapped in soft cloth out of the case, handing it to him. He took it from her, surprised at the weight of it.

"Tell me what it is. More importantly, tell me what I should be doing with it." Riley pulled back the flaps of the soft cloth, and Lara watched as his eyeballs nearly fell out of his skull...


	26. A Key to the Past

**Chapter 25 - A Key to the Past**

Lara had to stifle a laugh as she watched Riley's eyes bulge like a fish. His breath caught in his throat, and he made a small gurgling sound like the tail-end of a sob. He stretched out his hand tentatively, gently touching the glimmering gold of the Leviathan's key. Lara observed as he ran two thin fingers across the solid surface, his face a mixture of unintelligible emotions. When he got to the tip of the key where it separated into equally serrated edges, he whipped his hand back against his chest as though he had been burned.

"Lara," he whispered, small beads of sweat standing out on his pale forehead. "Lara, this is impossible... this can't be!" Lara stooped on her haunches next to him, her face close to his. He gazed into her eyes, and for a moment she thought she glimpsed terror.

"What is it, Riley? What the hell is this thing?" she asked, her heart racing. He looked at her, dropped his gaze, shook his head like a dog out of water.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Trust me, Riley. After what I went through to retrieve it, I think I'd pretty much believe anything you told me."

He stood up and began pacing the worn cement floor of the factory. He rubbed absently at the back of his neck where his hair was cut short. He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, lighting up with trembling hands. The smoke wavered in his tremors as he pulled deep drags, one after the other.

"I thought you never smoked in your own home, Riley."

"Fuck my mother. She's dead and I'm a mess." He continued to pace, saying nothing for nearly five minutes. "I'm not entirely sure, Lara, but I think it may be the key to the Serpent's Gate," he finally chirped, his voice cracking as he stubbed out the cigarette.

"I've heard something about that somewhere. Greek myth, right?"

"Close. Roman. Ancient Roman. As in, the beginning."

"The beginning of what?"

"Of the entire Roman empire! Or at least the beginning of what it was to become," Riley nearly screeched, lighting up another cigarette. "The Serpent's Gate was one of the first oral myths to be actually be circulated amongst the Roman peoples. Unlike most of their culture, they didn't 'borrow' the tale of the Serpent's Gate from anyone else. It was pure Romanesque." Lara stood up, rubbing at the small of her back as it creaked in protest.

"So it was a Roman myth. What about it? What does the myth have to do with this key? If it even is a key."

"Oh, it's a key alright," Riley mumbled as he stomped the second cigarette out. "A little too big for your average doorknob, but then it was never meant for a knob."

"Then would you mind terribly telling me what it _was _meant for Riley? That's kind of why I'm here." Riley looked at her blankly for a moment, and nodded as if finally pulling himself back to earth.

"Right. Umm... over here, at my worktable." The two of them moved to the large metal table in the corner of Riley's makeshift flat. He looked about for a moment, his eyes settling on a large, leather-bound tome that looked positively ancient. He smirked, grabbing the book delicately and opening it on the surface of the table. He sifted quickly but gently through the pages, mumbling to himself as he went. Lara watched, her nose tickled by floating dust motes disturbed by the turning pages. The smell of dry rot and old binding reminded her briefly of her father's library, the one he had when she was a girl. It was impossibly small and stuffed from ceiling to floor with every title one could think of. She would sit there as a child and watch the dust flitter about in what seemed to her a microscopic dance in the sunlight.

"Here we go!" Riley shouted, slapping a pointed index finger onto a beautifully painted picture in the book. "The Serpent's Gate." Lara looked carefully at it, straining her eyes against the age and wear of the page. The picture was of a large green gate, marbled in white and grey. She supposed that meant it was jade. It was thick and heavy looking, even in two dimensions. The gate was made of two halves, each carved to look like a coiling serpent. The lashing tongues joined and became a large alcove in the center of the gate. Inside the alcove was a hole meant for a large key, and a round depression Lara estimated to be about a foot in diameter. The depression was carved above the keyhole, and the keyhole carved above the large handles that were created from the serpent's twisted tails.

"This is the Serpent's Gate? Is it supposed to be jade?"

"Yeah," Riley replied, his nerves noticeably more settled. "The legend says the gate was made of jade. And not today's processed stuff, either. It was pure, taken straight from volcanic mountains and the rich clay beneath them."

"Okay, that's interesting. But what exactly is the legend, Riley?" Riley sat back on a torn and weathered bar-stool next to the table. His shoulders slumped as he resisted the urge to light another cigarette.

"The Serpent's Gate was said to have been constructed as a portal between this plane and the next."

"Plane? What do you mean? Like an alternate reality or something?"

"No, more like a different... level, I guess you could say. A plane is a physical or spiritual world bound by its own rules and kept by its own inhabitants. The life we know, you and me... that's one plane. But there are said to be many planes in the existence of consciousness. Take heaven and hell for example. Whether you believe in such places or not, they are separate planes from earth. That does not mean they are _apart_ from earth and from us humans. Every plane in this universe is connected to the life on this planet. What we see as reality and what we live as our lives... those are only one part of a large whole. Heaven is a different plane, and so is hell. But they are both a part of the life on this planet. They are part of what makes up life, if you will."

"Okay, that makes enough sense for the time being. Why would anyone build something to separate two pieces of the universe? They can't possibly be visible?"

"Well, that depends. Spiritual manifests, such as a priest or a pastor or a divine member of the occult, have the ability to see other planes. Maybe not always with their eyes, but they have the power nonetheless. The Serpent's Gate was erected on unholy ground. It was said great evil fell through the countless planes above ours and landed on that spot. Many religions view this story differently. For Spiritualists, it's the place where humanity committed the first crime against Nature, thus throwing us ever out of alignment with our planet. For the Christians, it's where Lucifer landed after God threw him out of the heavenly realm. For some other, older religions, it's where the first evil swelled up from the bowels of the earth and began devouring people's souls. Either way, it's bad joojoo. And the Serpent's Gate was built to keep the bad joojoo and the good joojoo away from each other."

"You said something about rules and inhabitants. What do those have to do with the Serpent's Gate?"

"The gate was constructed to, as I explained, separate good from evil. Dark Planes are inhabited by creatures of Darkness. They have no light, and are therefore doomed to a life of half-existence. They can never become truly whole, like humans. Others are the deeply Pure beings. Angels, spirits of light, faeries, whatever. You get the picture."

"And the creatures of Darkness?"

"Your usual. Demons, shape shifters, poltergeists, incarnated Beasts from realms beyond our own. All that good stuff."

"Once again, this all only makes enough sense as it has to."

"Lara, sometimes you have to take things at face-value, even if you're not sure if you should believe any of it or not. And most of the time, these sorts of things never make any more sense than is required."

"You learn that from being an exorcist?"

"No. Boy Scouts." Lara gave him the finger, and he grinned.

"Enough with the tomfoolery. What else can you tell me?"

"Well, let me give you the Reader's Digest version. A long, long time ago, some really old Roman dudes built the Serpent's Gate to separate a place of terrible evil from the realm of the living. It was locked with two keys. They were hidden from mankind for a long, long time. You get the gist."

"Same old, same old."

"Right. Anywhoo, the story goes that both keys were lost to time and wars and plagues and all that good stuff. Eventually, they were hunted down and recovered by an ancient religious sect - "

"Let me guess... the Shankai priests?"

"How the hell did you know that?"

"Riley, please. I'm Lara Croft." Riley paused a moment, a small grin twitching at the corners of his mouth.

"Right. Must have forgotten about that. Anyways, yeah, that's right. The Shankai priests recovered the keys and hid them in a secret valley somewhere near the Jordan River. At least, that's what the legend says. After the disaster with the Shankai in the Nile Delta region, they were lost again. Some thought they were spirited away by Roman troops. Others thought they had finally been destroyed. However, according to written accounts in the early centuries before the fall of Rome, the keys were found by a mysterious ruler and hidden in two very secret places. They were never seen again. Some offshoots of the legend say that the keys will unlock the gate, which is hidden somewhere deep underneath the original site. They were practically destroyed during war, and civilization simply grew up around them, forgetting them completely."

"What's behind the gate?"

"That still remains a mystery. No one really knows for sure. Some say that going through the gate takes you to another plane, where terrible demons with great power reside in exile. Others say that it leads to a source of great evil, or spiritual power. But there are a few who say that behind the gates lies the shrine where - "

"The Amulet of Immortality is hidden," Lara whispered, staring into space. Riley nodded, as if he expected her to know all along.

"That's the myth. I was never one to believe in the stories about the Amulet of Immortality, but I always try to put a little stock in everything. Once you've seen a warrior demon claw its way out of a little old lady, you start wondering." Riley gazed at Lara as she nibbled slightly on her thumbnail. He touched her arm and felt her jump a little.

"Lara... Tell me that's not what you're after." When she didn't look him in the eye, his head dropped. Lara felt his grip tighten on her forearm. "Lara, you can't. You have no idea what you're dealing with."

Lara only looked at him, her heart swelling with the unexpected onslaught of faded memories. They flooded her heart and mind like a savage rainfall. She saw them, the two of them, together once more as teenagers. They had been free together once, unburdened by the weight the world adds with age. They had discovered so much in those summers tromping the globe with Von Croy and company. Why did it end the way it did? Why had things happened the way they had? What went wrong, and why couldn't they have back those simpler times?

"Lara, listen. You may think sometimes that you have nothing to lose. That the loss of your mother and father has left you with nothing but your own emptiness. You may believe that the business with Von Croy was all your fault, and it wasn't. Even the second time around." Lara whipped around, her face full of surprise. "Yeah, I read about what happened in Paris." Lara's eyes drifted to the leather field notebook lying on the table near her elbow.

_Just like Von Croy's. In fact, I think Von Croy gave it to him. Yeah, he did. For his seventeenth birthday. We were in India doing some work with ancient artifacts. Von Croy never gave gifts. But he gave him that notebook on his birthday. Riley was supposed to be his protégée, his successor. Funny how things worked out..._

"Lara... You can't keep going around playing super hero all the time. You're what, thirty now? And you still run about looking for things that don't want to be found."

"Riley please! You have no idea! And you're one to talk! Look at what you do for a living! Is ridding the greater Los Angeles area of demonic presence really any safer than tomb raiding?"

"Lara, all I'm saying is that I care, and that in my opinion you shouldn't be going after something as ill-reputed as the Amulet of Immortality. Talk about bad joojoo..."

"Riley, I have a lot of work that needs to be done. I need you to tell me what I need to know about this key. First of all, how do you know it pertains to the Serpent's Gate?" Riley huffed in frustration, his eyes clouded over.

"The symbol on the head you showed me. It's two entangled snake's heads. The symbol of the Serpent's Gate."

"Fine, that's good. What about it's location? Where can I find the gate?"

"First of all, even if you could find the gate, you wouldn't get very far without the second key. There were two keys made, remember? The circular depression carved above the keyhole? That's it."

"Another key? Shit... Fine, lay it on me."

"I really don't have that much to tell you. Legend says it was a shield of purity, an emblem of immortal power. As to the resting place, you've got me. The last people to have it - in legend - were the Shankai." Lara perked up as he finished talking.

"That's it! You said an emblem of immortal power. The Shankai were believed to have immortal power. They were known in religious circles as the Immortals. They took full responsibility for creation of the Amulet and its storage from the eyes of man."

"That's right. But even so, where does that put the key?"

"Well, it only stands to reason that it would be hidden in their temple in the Nile Delta, where the Amulet was rumored to be stored. But that makes little logical sense. Why would they keep two such powerful items in one convenient place?" Riley suddenly smiled, his eyes brightening.

"They didn't. I'll bet it's in the second temple!"

"Riley, legend says there was only one temple."

"Right, but that was the temple of the Shankai. The Shankai weren't the ones who created the Amulet. Hathor the sorceress was. And she had a temple in the East, where the first of the Shankai were trained!"

"That's right! There was another temple! And the legend of the Serpent's Gate outdates the legend of the Amulet of Immortality. It could be that both keys were kept there for safe-keeping under the watchful eye of the first Shankai. One was stolen by Xavier, the Unknown Emperor, who thought there was only one key. The second must still be hidden in the original temple!"

"Whoa, Lara... hold up there. You're jumping to way too many conclusions all at once. First of all, there are no written records of the keys being stored _anywhere_. Second, the Temple of Hathor is nothing but ruins now. Even if it had been there by some chance, it would be impossible to find it without an incredible amount of manpower and advanced archeological equipment. Thirdly... who the hell is Xavier?"

Lara was already up and running about, gathering her things. She carefully wrapped the key back in the soft cloth, placing it in her briefcase. "First of all, you don't need written records to try out a hypothesis, especially when you have bureau-buddies who can clear massive amounts of red tape for you and get you into the temple for an archeological dig. Second, I do have massive amounts of manpower and advanced archeological equipment at my disposal, so thank you very much. And thirdly, you don't need to worry about Xavier. He's ancient history."

Riley watched as she gathered her things, making a beeline for the large metal door that led to the alleyway. His heart sank as he realized she was rushing out of his life again, and he would have to continue with the knowledge that she may not ever come back.

"Lara... thanks for coming. I... I guess..." She stopped, looking at him with somber eyes. Her hands were full of papers and the briefcase, and she set them down on the floor by her feet. She walked towards him, her face glistening in the excitement of discovery.

"Riley, don't. I'm sorry I've been away for so long. Things were hectic for a while after Von Croy's... death. And now with this new expedition... well, I won't be home for a while. But I promise, once things settle, I'm coming over here for a good long stay. You'll have to show me the sights and treat me to a night on the town. We'll be solid friends again, and not just ships passing in the night. I mean that." Riley took her hands in his, feeling her racing pulse beneath the slight and pearly skin across her wrists. His heart ached for the first time in what seemed a century. It yearned for the days when they had been carefree kids, with nothing to worry about except Von Croy catching them sneaking his Russian cigars out of his tent and smoking them in the brush beyond the camp site. It yearned for the shorter, happier Lara whose face didn't seem so tired. It yearned for the child he used to be, the innocence of it all...

"I love you Lara. I always have. Even after all these years, you are still my sister. Joined to my heart like you were then. I would die if anything happened to you. I didn't mind losing Von Croy. After what he did... well, I was a little sorry I couldn't kill him myself. But you... You I love. Promise me you'll take care of yourself." Lara leaned in closer, planting a soft kiss on his pale cheek. He watched as a single, defiant tear rolled quietly down the side of her face.

"I love you too, Riley. You were the brother I never had. The confidant I always needed. You are one of the only people who really knows who I truly am. The real Lara. The Lara that existed before that whole mess with Von Croy. And for that understanding, I will always keep you close to my heart. And yes, I will take care. I promise."

They hugged each other quickly and fiercely, and Riley found himself afraid to let go. Lara pulled away, the stubborn tear gone and her resolve set like stone. She let herself out into the alley, and Riley watched her as she walked away through the crack in the door. He heard her on her cell phone before she disappeared...

"Alex, it's Lara. Brief Mason. Get everyone ready to leave. We're going to Egypt." Tears began to fall as she crossed the street and out of site, leaving him behind in the shadows. As he walked back to his untidy cot, he realized with a sort of sad understanding that Lara Croft left everyone in the shadows. Even the ones she loved.

"Especially the ones she loves," Riley whispered, and began to weep.


	27. Briefing at the Grand

**Chapter 26 - Briefing at the Grand**

**Northern California,**

**Three Hours Later...**

"I still think they coulda' won that one before the series if they hadn't got their heads stuck up their asses!" Nicholas Howard cringed as the network technician drinking next to him bellowed once again. Nicholas wasn't sure what about... Some American baseball team or other. All he knew was that the guy was way too loud and way too drunk for anyone's good. He contemplated moving seats, but the room was already so crowded it was standing room only. Besides, it was close to the head of the table, and Mason would want him near.

"Plus, it's not like it would have made all that much of a difference... They still suck monkey balls. I'm loyal cuz my brother-in-law co-manages them. Isn't that somethin'?" Nicholas completely ignored the man, which didn't seem to slow him down at all. He knocked back a delightfully chilled shot of some Scottish liquor, trying desperately to fight the urgefor narcotics. He and twenty-some others were crowded into the Indigo Room of the Grand Plaza Hotel, a luxurious retreat far enough from L.A. so one could breathe. They were waiting for Mason and the Tomb Raiders, all three of whom were now a good ten minutes late. He continued to ignore the babbling technician beside him, and began to contemplate hiring some desirable company for the evening...

"Good afternoon everyone," Mason's voice bellowed over the din. Everyone fell silent, including the rowdy technician next to Nicholas. Mason entered the room, dressed elegantly in a soft silk duo of deep blue. His hair was smoothed back, and his sharp, granite-like features shimmered under what must have been a light moisturizer. Nicholas thought he looked more like himself back here in the civilized world, where he could get his regular massages and dress in his normal garb. He had barely been himself in India. He had talked with Nicholas very little, which was truly out of the ordinary. In fact, he had barely talked to anyone while they had been guests of the temple monks. Nicholas also noticed that he had begun to lose weight, which was odd considering Mason was in perfect shape. As Mason took his seat at the end of the table, Nicholas noticed dark hollows under his usually piercing eyes. Yet the sinister look remained, icing Nicholas to the bone as he had done for so many years.

Mason nodded to Nicholas, who immediately snapped his fingers, summoning a nearly invisible waiter from the far corner. He quietly ordered Mason's usual drink, and settled back as the others made themselves comfortable. Mason leaned forward, and seemed about to speak, when Lara and Alex walked in side-by-side. Alex wore his usual khaki shorts and a plain white tee. He sported a pair of worn hiking boots and an even older looking baseball cap. Lara wore a pair of black knit shorts and a shirt with a skull and crossbones on it. She wore black, thick-soled boots that laced up past her shapely calves. Her hair was swinging in a cascading ponytail, and her face looked haggard and sleepless. They nodded to everyone, taking their seats on Mason's other side. Alex nodded and cracked a half-smile toward Nicholas, who - despite his surprise at the gesture - returned the courtesy. Lara placed a stack of manilla folders on the granite table, and looked at Mason.

"Thank you for joining us Lady Croft, Mr. West." He turned his attention to the rest of the room. "I've called you all here for a little briefing on our next steps. Every one of you here plays a vital role in our expedition, and therefore need to be completely aware of our intents. Lady Croft?" Mason opened a palm towards Lara, who cleared her throat an stood up.

"Okay everyone. I've collected the necessary information, and it looks like we still have a lot of work ahead of us. My sources have, however, narrowed the playing field somewhat. I've talked with a good friend of mine who is an expert in occult lore. It seems the key we... salvaged... in West India indeed plays an important part in our quest for the amulet. It is the key to the Serpent's Gate, a legendary portal to an alternate plane, where the amulet is said to be hidden. I don't have much information on the gate itself, as it rests in a cloudy part of the history of early civilizations. However, the key does indeed open the gate."

At this everyone began to mull once more, sharing whisperings of excitement and confusion. Lara motioned the waiter over, who brought her a cold bottle of spring water. Mason held his hands up for silence.

"Please, please. Everyone quiet and let Lady Croft finish. I'm sure she has a great deal more to tell us." Lara took a swig from the icy bottle, and continued.

"However, there is also a second key that must be found before we can start looking for the Serpent's Gate. Legend says there were two keys fashioned by the first order of the Shankai. They were split up and kept secret in order to keep the Serpent's Gate closed forever. Unfortunately, theydidn't anticipate Victor Xavier. Now, we've already found the first key, which Xavier himself hid before his death. He knew what the key was for, and he knew he had to keep it secret. However, he did not know about the second key and the Serpent's Gate. I'm sure things would have been much worse if he had. After his death, the Shankai presumably hid the amulet behind the gate, taking the second key back with them to a sacred place. And I believe that place is the Temple of Hathor, where the first order of Shankai were trained. Where the amulet was first hidden from the eyes of man."

As she finished speaking and took her seat, the room burst into raucous shouting as everyone tried to talk a once. Nicholas slapped a hand over his eyes and tried to tune the whole thing out. He was starting to get a withdrawal headache. Alex was in a heated debate with Mancini, the head archeologist, about whether or not it was ethical to disturb ancient ruins. Two politicals sitting across from Lara were droning on about how it would be impossible to get clearance for such an operation. Mason was sitting quietly, sipping his drink. The network technician Nicholas had trouble with before continued prattling on about baseball. Lara dropped her head and massaged her temples, feeling her temper rising to a boil. At last, Alex stood up and crowed for everyone to shut up loudly enough to make Nicholas jump. Lara mouthed a thank you as everyone sat down and began to quiet.

"Okay, listen. I know this is all a little bit of a shock. I suppose we all thought this was just going to be an in-and-out mission. However, it seems we were all fooling ourselves. There's a lot that needs to be done, and we are the ones that need to do it. We're going to need everything from political clearance to extra shovels, so everyone needs to be in the same boat. I really doubt if we'll get anywhere arguing and nay-saying like a bunch of old biddies." With that, he sat down, casting a glance at Lara, whose face looked more exhausted than ever.

"Well said, Mr. West," Mason replied as he rose to his feet. "There is a great deal of work to do, and we are all responsible. For now, I think the briefing is finished. We all have an idea of what's going on, and we all have things to attend to. I will see you all personally to make sure your assignments are clear for the next few daysbefore we leave the States. Until then, all of you need to prepare for the next stage of our quest. Thank you all for your time. I will be in contact shortly." With that, Mason left the room with Nicholas at his heels. Once he was gone, people began to mill about once more. Some left promptly, while others remained to discuss the newest developments. Lara pulled herself to her feet and collected her folders. Shoving them under one arm, she left the Indigo Room and headed for the main floor.

Alex caught up with her a moment before she reached the posh lobby of the Grand Plaza Hotel.

"Lara! Hey Lara, wait up!" he called. She stopped, but did not turn around. Alex noticed her shoulders were hunched, giving her normally stunning frame a thin, weak appearance. He touched a hand to her shoulder, feeling her flinch slightly. "Lara, what's wrong?" She turned and he saw her eyes were dark and cloudy, her face turned downwards.

"I'm just tired, Alex. What do you care?"

"Actually, I care a lot. Not that you'd notice."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she snapped.

"It means you have it out for me so bad you won't stop and realize I'm not that much of a bastard."

"Could have fooled me."

"Look, Lara... If you need to talk - "

"It certainly won't be to you." And with that, she stomped off, her ponytail swinging behind her like a brown waterfall. Alex only looked after her, shaking his head.


	28. In the Heat of the Night

**Chapter 27 - In the Heat of the Night...**

Alex took a deep breath, the acrid air of the dance club stinging his nostrils. Cigarette smoke and dry ice vapors hung in the air like floating spirits, swirling into strange shapes as the lasers played across the walls. It was crowded, and Alex had a time making his way to the bar where Nicholas Howard sat boozing it up with a stunning red-head. He had come to the club alone, hoping to take advantage of the evening Mason had given everyone off before departure the next morning. He was surprised when he noticed Nicholas from across the room.

"Nick! The hell you doin' here?" Alex nearly screamed above the roar of the blaring techno. Nicholas eased himself around, obviously well on his way to being plastered.

"Hey Alex. Take a seat," Nicholas hollered back, motioning to an empty bar stool next to him. He got the bartender's attention and held up two fingers. The bartender nodded and disappeared into a line of waiting customers.

"So Mr. West... Why is it we keep running into each other whenever we try to get away from everyone?" Nicholas asked, lighting up a cigarette. Alex only smiled.

"I suppose we both have the same ideas when it comes to hiding from the rest of the world. I heard this place was dynamite, and that the drinks weren't too bad, either." Nicholas nodded as the bartender returned with two tall, slender glasses. The liquid inside was blue and translucent, changing colors as the lasers roved around the room in time to the music.

"They've got this special drink. Here... You gotta try it." Nicholas handed him one of the flutes, hoisting his own in salute. "Cheers." Alex watched as he downed the strange-colored liquor, his eyes shut tight. He lifted the glass, taking a quick shot.

"Holy fuck, what is this stuff?" he screeched, the drink nearly burning a hole in his gut. "It tastes like gasoline!"

"Ha!" Nicholas laughed, his face softening as he dragged on the cigarette. "I don't know what the hell is in it, but it gets you drunk fast. And the women love it," he smirked, jerking a thumb towards the red-head he'd been talking to only moments before. Now she was dirty-dancing with an Italian guy in a glittering shirt a few feet from the bar.

Nicholas signaled the bartender, holding up two more fingers. Alex tried to protest, but Nicholas would hear none of it.

"Ahhh, let me buy the drinks. If we're going to continue accidentally hanging out with each other, at least let me pay for the booze!" For a moment, Nicholas caught himself. His fingers tingled slightly as he realized what he had said. _Hanging out._ He never hung out with anyone. No one ever hung out with him, for that matter. He was always too busy tending to Mason. He looked at Alex as he tried drinking another of the strange House Specials, smiling as he winced at the taste. Alex was one of the first people to have a drink with him for no good reason in a long time.

"I don't know how you can continue to drink this shit, Nick. It's like... radioactive or something," Alex hissed, his tongue feeling two sizes too big.

"You get used to it. And besides, I was so tired of being sober I would have settled for your average light beer," Nicholas replied, feeling the liquor working in his bloodstream. Soon he would be perfectly drunk, and that suited him just fine. You didn't have to face life when you were drunk. Or face your responsibilities.

"Say Nick, how about when all this business with Mason is over, we go and grab a couple of beers sometime," Alex suggested, sensing Nicholas' tentativeness. "We could make a whole night out of it. Booze, fried foods, maybe some women - " Alex stopped dead, and his eyes went large as saucers. Nicholas thought for a moment it might have been the liquor, but noticed him staring towards the right of the building. He turned to see what Alex was staring at, and his own eyes nearly bugged out of his head. There, in the right corner of the dance floor, was Lara Croft, grinding and swaying to an addictive techno song blaring over the speakers. She was surrounded by men, all of them trying their hand at claiming her as partner. But she was dancing with her eyes closed, seemingly oblivious to her surroundings. It was if she was purposefully losing herself in the music and the heat and the smoke.

"I'll be goddamned," gasped Alex, and Nicholas could only nod. She was dressed in a small, tight black dress that somehow managed to hang gracefully over her delicious curves. Her bronzed skin glistened with sweat beneath the artificial lights, and her hair hung down in a dazzling brown waterfall. She wore skin-tight boots that ran up right underneath her knees, zippers running seductively to the base of the shoes. Around her neck was a simple velvet choker adorned with a strange metal cross that had the Roman numeral XII stamped on it. Alex knew it was from her days with Special Forces. She was the twelfth person to be accepted at the academy, and so her brothers in arms had affectionately nicknamed her.

"I was under the impression she didn't do much of this sort of thing," Nicholas spoke up, his eyes turning glassy from the alcohol.

"I was under the same impression, Nick. Looks like she has everyone fooled." With that, he stood up, making his way towards her. Nicholas only looked after him, wondering with drunken sincerity what the two men had been talking about a moment before.

Alex sidled up to where a mass of men had congregated around Lara, easing his way past them. Fortunately, he was a good deal more sober than they, and it proved easy enough in the end. He glided behind Lara, her frame casting shadows as the lasers flickered back and forth across the room. He could only watch her, breathlessly, for a moment as she continued to dance with no one in particular. She was like some dark spectre, moving to the reel of the heart-thumping techno music. She never opened her eyes. She only continued to dance, her skin changing colors with the myriad of lights. He tensed a moment, but steeled himself, and slipped his arms around her waist. He wasn't surprised to feel an ache in the palms of his hands, as though they desperately desired to feel her flesh beneath them. She started as he enclosed her gently, giving her room to shove him away. However, she only continued dancing, and he matched her step for step.

No words were said, and there was no need for them to be said. They continued dancing, slipping against each other like wild animals in a mating ritual. The air grew heavy with the heat of a hundred bodies, and the music continued to pump like an artery in the blackness. The lights roamed like beacons, searching out random faces and bodies and emotions. The smoke continued to swirl, and the dry ice vapors were released once more to cloud the atmosphere like a dream. And the dream inhabitants continued to move with each other, against each other, amongst each other like poetry in motion. The music stopped being music and became something more primal, like the racing of two lovers' hearts in the throes of passion. People stopped being people and took on shadowy forms like ghosts in the night. And all the while all Alex could register was the feel of Lara's skin against his own and the intoxicating mixture of her sweat and his. He moved with her in a rhythm he had not known existed, and he felt for a moment as though he were melded with every living thing on the planet. All of them alive and wild in that one moment of ecstasy.

And then his lips were crushing hers, drinking her in hungrily, as though he would burst. Her eyes shot open in surprise, but he only kissed her harder, feeling her resist beneath his grip. He clutched a hand to the back of her head, grabbing a handful of her hair and feeling it twist between his fingers like tendrils of silk. She grunted as he continued to kiss her forcefully, but it soon turned into a soft moan of pleasure and desire. He felt her hands grasp his sides, practically tearing at his thin shirt. He entertained visions of making deep, passionate love to her somewhere far away from the noise of the club, or the noise of their competition, and afterwards burying his face in that beautiful cascade of hair, and clutching her close as they lay naked.

He felt her lips melded against his, and how divine a feeling it was. Her lips were full and soft and as she snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer so she could bite at his lower lip, he thought he'd die of asphyxiation. He couldn't breathe with her so near. He never could breathe when she was around, when she looked at him, when she said his name, when he caught something other than contempt in those deep brown eyes of hers. She was such a mystery, and yet so perfectly known to him. He felt as though he had never known so much or so little about a person in his life. For a moment, and yet what seemed like an eternity, he forgot all about the search for the Amulet of Immortality, and about his rivalry with Lara, and about the cable bill that was overdue, still sitting on his kitchen counter back home. He felt at once both stronger than ever he had known, and weaker than he ever thought possible.

And he realized then that he was in love with her.


	29. Continuing the Quest

**Chapter 28 - Continuing the Quest**

**The Temple of Hathor at Dendera, Middle Egypt...**

**Four Days Later...**

The sun beat mercilessly down on Lara's head, and she felt as though her scalp would set on fire from the exposure. She took another labored drink from her canteen, wiping her mouth with a gloved hand. She was covered from head to toe in sand and dust, her eyes beginning to swell with irritation.She looked about her, giving herself time to catch her breath. It was a dry, hot day, but the sun would be setting in a couple of hours. The team had made marvelous progresssince they had set out from their encampment beside the Nile. The Iseum had been almost completely uncovered, and what was left of the Sacred Lake could be seen behind it and to the left a ways. She took a deep breath, casting a glance at the roof of the Hypostyle Hall. Alex and a small group of excavators were unearthing an entrance beneath the layers of sand, since the main entrance had caved in long ago. She tried to shake off the memories that kept rushing back like small bursts of adrenaline whenever she looked at him. She felt so stupid for that night at the club in California. She had been nearly drunk off her ass, and had barely remembered dressing up and leaving the hotel. But she hadn't said anything of it to Alex. In fact, they hadn't spoken since the incident. They had been successfully trying to avoid each other for several days. She didn't know how to explain that she hadn't been in control of her senses. That she had boozed it up in attempt to erase all the stress of working through plans for the next stage of the quest, and had therefore acted rather silly. She doubted he'd even believe her. He could be an ass that way.

She saw Mason hurrying toward her from the direction of the birthing houses in the rear of the temple, Nicholas scurrying along behind him. She heaved a sigh and decided it would do no good to look as though she were busy. Mason hailed her with a dirty hand, his stony face covered in sand.

"Lara! Lara, come quick! Alex says they've found the roof entrance at last!" Lara perked up a bit. This was what she had been waiting for. If her research was correct, there was a secret passageway inside the Hypostyle Hall on the right of the temple that led to the main chamber itself. It was only a matter of finding a way into the Hypostyle Hall, since the front entrance had disintegrated under years of sand and scathing winds. But she knew that most temples built before the Greco-Roman Period were always outfitted with roof entrances, which doubled as ventilators to air out the smoke from ceremonial fires and incense.

"Wonderful. Maybe now we can actually get somewhere," she replied, wiping her dusty brow again.

"He just yelled the news down to me a moment ago. They're setting up some rigging and platforms to lower the two of you in with your equipment." Lara stopped, her skin suddenly seizing up.

"What... You mean me and Alex? Just the two of us are going in?"

"Why of course, Lara. You could hardly argue that the temple is in any condition to receive a large party of visitors in such a dilapidated state."

"Well, no, I can't. It would be extremely unwise to send more than a few select people in there. But why just me and Alex? You know we don't get on very well."

"Lara, this is no time for childish squabbling. I'm not paying you to be at odds with the man. I brought you on to work _with _him." Lara's brow darkened.

"Look here, Mason. Let's get a few things straight. You're not paying me at all. I can handle my own finances just fine. And if you don't like the rivalry between me an Alex, you shouldn't have hired him in the first place. But since you did, you'll suffer our 'childish squabbling' unless you want me to pull out and take my share of the financing with me!" Mason's face clouded over, but he remained perfectly composed.

"All right, Lara. There's no need to get yourself all flustered over it," he replied, his hands clenched into fists at his side. "However, the deal was for you to work alongside my archeological team leader. And that's Alex West. The two of you will enter the temple ruins, and only the two of you. I won't take any chances on the place collapsing on top of all our hard work."

"Or the tomb raiders!" Nicholas chuckled from behind Mason. When he received no laugh from either Lara or his employer, he quieted once again.

"Fine Mason. But I'm serious when I warn you not to cross me. I don't make idle threats. And I don't appreciate being taken advantage of." With that, she walked off in a huff, heading for the equipment tent to gear up for the descent into the temple.

* * *

"All right there! Look lively now! Alex hollered as one of the excavators began lowering his rope into the roof entrance of the Hypostyle Hall. Lara looked down, seeing only blackness below. There was a sweet, stale sort of smell wafting up from the hall below. Lara recognized it as a sort of dry rot that happened in the desert. Instead of decaying and molding, clay stones left in the sand for centuries just sort of crumbled away, releasing gasses into the enclosure.

"Come on! Be careful! It's a fifteen-foot drop to the floor below!" Alex bellowed, the excavators trying desperately to keep his rope and tie steady. Finally they managed to lower him to the ground floor, and he tugged the rope three times, giving a shout to tell them all was clear to send Lara down. When they motioned her over to the roping platform, she only smirked, stamping her boots against the ground to firmly plant her feet against the soles. With that, she jumped into the blackness and landed with a thick thud in the Hypostyle Hall below. Everyone poked there heads into the hole, so that there was barely any sunlight streaming in at all. They all looked at Lara with a mixture of surprise and awe, muttering to themselves. She only shook her head and chuckled slightly, wondering why everyone on this trip had to make things more difficult than they really had to be.

She caught Alex looking at her from above the light of a RLS glow tube. He looked slightly wounded, and Lara guessed it was probably his pride. She took a tube of her own from the bottom left pocket of her pack, breaking it in the middle and shaking it to life. The Hypostyle Hall went aglow in a soft spread of orange light.

Well Lara," Alex said, hitching up his khaki shorts, "This is it. I'll be you're feeling quite at home right about now. All this sand and decay and plenty to steal."

"Hah! That's something coming from you, West! I've never stolen anything in my life. All the artifacts I've ever brought to the surface were properly coded and catalogued with the Historical Society. I've always played by the books, save for once or twice. But there's good reason for keeping some things a secret. You on the other hand will take anything of archeological value and sell it off for extra cash! Of the two of us, I'd certainly say you would be the thief," Lara screamed, her voice echoing off the clay stone walls like a ping pong ball. Alex flinched, immediately aware he had hit a nerve.

"You're still sore about those damn prayer wheels, aren't you?"

"Certainly not! Even though you did steal them from me! I found them first, fair and square. Those monks were my friends and entrusted me with them for good reason. Thanks to you, I had to fight toe to toe with a yeti _and _go home empty-handed!"

"Look, Lara, there's only so many times I can try to apologize. A part of me thinks you'll never accept."

"Well at least one part of your brain is working correctly." Alex rolled his eyes, groaning in frustration.

"Is this about what happened at the club? Because I'll try to apologize for that if you want."

"Of course it isn't! It's about you being a selfish, greedy, money-grubbing, sorry excuse for a man! And just so you know, I was drunker than a skunk that night. I wouldn't have known you from Adam if Nicholas hadn't talked to me about it." At that Alex's shoulders slumped, and his face turned a strange white. Lara thought it might have been the play of the lights across his face, but thought better when he turned his back to her. She had hurt his feelings.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road. Enough fighting for now. We have a key to find." And with that, he started looking about at the hieroglyphics chiseled on the walls for clues.Lara dropped her head, trying desperately not to think too deeply. She had meant to hurt his feelings, hadn't she? Of course she had. But of course now that she thought about it, she wasn't sure what she had meant to do.She looked up, watching him for a moment. She instantly remembered the way it had felt when he had kissed her that night in the club, even though she told him she couldn't remember a thing. It had frightened her, and yet somehow had made her feel like a glowing ember at the bottom of a roaring fire. She shook it all off, deciding it was best to just stop thinking about anything other than retrieving the second key to the Serpent's Gate. She reached up behind her, digging in her right back pocket for a piece of paper she had stashed there before her descent. She pulled it out, examining it under the pale orange glow of the RLS tube.

"You're on the wrong side of the hall, Alex. The secret passage should be on the far side, over there near the stone altar. We should be able to find it by moving the altar aside and revealing a secret panel of some sort built into the stone." Alex turned to look at her inquisitively, his brows arched.

"And how do you know that?"

"Number one, I actually did a great deal of research before all this. Number two, I read hieroglyphics better than you. No offense."

"None taken. This time." And he smiled slightly at her, moving towards her side.He gazed at the scrap of paper she held in her hand, studying it carefully. "You know Lara, I think you're right."

"Of course I'm right, Alex. I'm Lara Croft." Alex only rolled his eyes again, but proceeded to follow her as she made her way across the hall to a large stone altar placed against a darkened wall.

"This should be it," Lara said, stuffing the piece of paper back in her pack. She jumped down on all fours and began climbing behind the altar to look about. "There should be a mechanism of some sort either on or around the altar. Start looking would you?" she called up to Alex. He started running his hands across the smooth stone surface of the altar, feeling slowly and carefully for anything that felt even remotely out of the ordinary. Suddenly, his fingers lit on a small round depression, and he pressed it firmly. Lara screeched as the wall jutted away and she nearly fell forward into another black opening. Alex managed to grab her gun holster at the last minute, keeping her from falling inward.

"That was close," he muttered, helping her up to her feet again.

"Yes. Too close. We'd best be on our guard. This temple wasn't known to be a fortress or anything, but a booby trap is a booby trap, just the same." Alex nodded, and he pulled out another glow tube, snapping it and shaking it till it began to glow brightly. He tossed it into the blackness in front of them, looking tentatively at Lara.

"Well? Shall we go?" Lara nodded solemnly, patting her hands reassuringly against the twin .45's strapped to her hips. She ducked her head under the low stone outcropping, and stepped inside.


	30. Into the Depths

**Chapter 29 - Into the Depths**

The faint orange glow from the RLS bathed the hard stone walls a haunting shade. Lara ducked low to keep from smacking her head against the sagging ceiling of the passageway. She could see a small filter of light ahead, maybe twenty yards.

"I see some light. It must be the other end of the passageway," she called back to Alex, who was making his way through the opening they had just found in the wall of the Hypostyle Hall. "The Roman birth houses are on this side of the temple. We must be passing right under them."

"Keep an eye out," Alex called back as he checked his gear. "I don't want to accidentally set something off." Lara nodded to herself, continuing forward at a cautious speed.

They passed through the tunnel, double checking as they went along to make sure they didn't activate any other traps. Alex moved slowly behind Lara as she hunched her way through the small openings every few feet or so. Eventually, they emerged on the far end of the passageway, a small shaft of light flittering down from a hole in the ceiling high above them. Lara made a motion for Alex to be quiet, and she ventured out first into the blackness beyond the small portal they had entered through. He heard her take out another tube, snap it on, and shake it to life. He heard her gasp as the pathway in front of him turned a soft orange.

"Alex... you've got to see this," she murmured, and Alex hitched himself up and pulled himself through the small entrance. He stopped dead in his tracks, whistling slowly. The sound of it reverberated off the ancient stone walls, bouncing back like the cry of a lost spirit.

"Damn..." he nearly whispered. Lara only nodded.

The Great Hall of the temple opened up before them, like an ancient cathedral long forgotten. The ceiling was high and slightly arched, beautiful hieroglyphic art painted along its edges. The paintings continued down the sides of the stone walls, a continuous pictograph describing the birth of Horus through the great mother, Hathor. The sorceress' namesake. The floors were sandstone, soft and smooth and cool. The air was musty and sand drifted down through invisible cracks in the ceiling. At the far end of the room sat a grand statue of Hathor, the sorceress who accidentally created the Amulet of Immortality. She was propped on a great pedestal, and posed sitting on a grand throne. Beneath her large feet stood twelve statues depicting mortal men, clothed in strange garments, and golden half-rings around their shaved heads. They were the twelve Lords of the Shankai, the first ever to be inducted into that secret society. They were the first to be trusted, and the fathers of many more who would become guardians of a terrible treasure.

"She's beautiful..." Alex stammered as he stared unbelievingly at the huge statue of the sorceress.

"Yes, she is." Lara replied. The statue showed a woman with a soft face and round cheekbones, lips small and full. Her eyes were deep, Egyptian eyes, slanted and without lashes. Her face was depicted as being painted with the ritualistic dyes reserved for women of great stature in ancient times. From her right ear hung a long, dangling earing decorated with what looked like beads and small stones. She had a majestic look about her, and her eyes seemed to radiate wisdom, though the statue was only made of stone. She wore a beautiful gown draped with a small wrap, and her feet were bare and covered in rings. Around her neck was a medallion shaped like a perfectly round disk, depressing in the middle where a larger sphere rose up. The Amulet of Immortality, immortalized in stone.

"Incredible detail," Alex muttered, stepping closer to the statue." Lara put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Don't go any farther. We don't know what traps might be in this room." Alex nodded, still staring at the great statue of Hathor.

"What should we do?"

"I'm going to take some thermal readings. See if anything strange is brewing in here. Keep an eye out." Lara pulled off her pack, opening it and taking out a thermal scan unit from the bottom. She flipped it on, listening to it chirp as it warmed up. She punched some buttons, giving it random commands to sweep the area for thermal anomalies. When the scans returned negative, she sighed and tossed it back into her pack.

"What's the word?" Alex asked, taking a swig from his dusty canteen.

"Everything looks okay, but that's not fooling me. It can't be that easy. It's never that easy," Lara replied, hands on her hips.

"What's never that easy?"

"Raiding tombs."

"Oh. Right."

Lara hoisted her pack onto her shoulders once more, and started walking carefully towards the statues. She watched her step, keeping an eye on all three frontal walls and the floor below. The stones groaned under her weight, and she realized there must be a hollow room beneath the Great Hall. She signaled for Alex to follow her, and he fell in behind her, watching his step just as carefully as she was.

They reached the base of the great statue, and Alex busied himself with gazing over the twelve statues of the Shankai priests. Lara checked to make sure nothing was amiss, and began scaling the feet of the statue of Hathor, making her way towards the top.

"So, where should we start looking for the second key, Lara?" Alex called up to her as he watched her swing nimbly from foothold to foothold.

"That's what I'm doing now. Ancient Egyptian custom is to seal important artifacts in or behind large statues or memorials like this. Supposedly it keeps the treasures 'cleansed' of certain evils if they are kept with stone guardians like this statue of Hathor," she replied, grabbing a handful of dust from a corner of the statue and spreading it on her hands to use as tack. She continued to loop around the statue, heading towards the back where it joined the stone wall. She used the dust on her hands to keep from slipping, and ground the steel toes of her boots into the soft stone to keep her footing. She jumped like an expert tree frog from hollow to hollow, keeping her pace quick so as not to lose arm strength. Alex only stared up at her in amusement.

"Is there anything you can't do, Lara?" he asked with a smirk. Lara gazed down and stuck her tongue out at him in a playful gesture, continuing her grapple towards the rear of the statue. He continued to busy himself with the study of the Shankai statues.

"Alex!" Lara screamed, her voice echoing in the Great Hall. Alex nearly dropped the magnifying glass he had taken out of his pack to inspect the Shankai statues with.

"Lara? What the hell, what's wrong?" he yelled up to her, his hands hand shaking slightly from the sound of her scream. Lara's head popped out from behind the great statue, her hair covered in a fine layer of dust.

"I found something! She yelled again, her face breaking into almost child-like excitement. She was all smiles, and Alex couldn't help but smile back.

"You think we've found it?" he called up.

"Don't know. There's a depression in the stones back here about the size of a safe deposit box. Looks like it could be something. I'm not sure if it's what we're looking for or not."

"Well shit woman! Hurry up and find out!" he yelled back jokingly, his face alive with the thrill of discovery.

Lara pulled back behind the statue again, reaching into her pack for her trusty chisel and a petite hammer. She pulled a utility knife from its sheath against her right calf, and began slowly cutting into the rotting mortar surrounding the stone depression. She continued to chip away at it, drifts of dust and old stone falling in small piles as she did so. Eventually, the edges were cleared away, and she had just enough room to slip the miniature chisel underneath the bottom edge. She began to hammer slowly and methodically, careful not to crack the stone. She made her way around the entire depression in a matter of minutes, and she took a deep breath as she started to pull the block out of place.

"Lara? Anything yet?" came Alex's exhausted voice from below. "I'm going to die of either boredom or hunger down here!"

"Patience, Alex! I've almost got the stone out!" Lara replied, her voice brimming with excitement. She pulled out the stone, which was much heavier than it looked on the outside, placing it on the dais next to her that served as Hathor's left shoulder. She peered inside, her breath catching in her throat.

"Lara? Lara, are you all right?" Alex asked. She couldn't answer. She reached her hands inside the small, shallow alcove, her fingers wrapping around something hard and cool and slick to the touch. She had to remind herself to breathe as she pulled the object out into the open, her hands trembling as she saw what it was.

It was a large, thin disk, made of pure gold, about a foot in diameter. The edges had been slightly worn, and the gold barely shimmered underneath the many layers of dust and stone debris. But Lara had no doubts. This was the second key to the Serpent's Gate.

"Alex! Alex, I've found it!" she shouted, almost laughing as she heard Alex give a rambunctious hoot from below her. He started cheering as she ran her right hand carefully and lovingly over its ancient surface, her heart in her mouth. She paused when she felt something strange beneath her fingertips. She brushed the dust away, gazing at the hieroglyphs that had been chiseled onto the disk after it came into the possession of the Shankai. Her eyes darted about, deciphering the ancient language. She gasped, and nearly dropped the disk as she came across something she had only heard of, but never seen mentioned in any Egyptian text.

"Shit..." she murmured, and she immediately raced around to the front of the statue. "Alex! Quick, grab the key!" she yelled, throwing it down to him. Luckily he was paying enough attention, and he managed to grab it as it hurtled toward the ground.

"Holy shit, Lara! I could have dropped it!"

"Quick! Get the hell out of here, now!" she screamed, already turning around and descending the statue at lightening speed.

"What the hell's going on, Lara?" Alex asked, amazed at how fast she was tumbling down the face of the statue.

"No questions! Get the fuck out of here, now! I mean it! We're in serious shit!" Alex looked at her questioningly, half believing she was joking.

"What's the matter, Lara? What's going on?" he asked as she landed at the foot of the statue with a thump, her face a burning red.

"Alex, we're going to die if you keep standing around here. We've got to get out now before the damn thing wakes up!"

"What damn thing? What the hell are you talking about?" he stammered, trying to make sense of what she was saying.

But at that moment a deep, guttural roar sounded from somewhere beneath them, and they both froze in their tracks. The floor beneath them began to shake, and the reverberations moved throughout the entirety of the Great Hall. Alex could feel the tingling in his legs. Lara looked around, and looked at him.

"Shit..." she muttered again, this time not bothering to urge him towards the exit. She pulled out the .45's, checking the clips and slamming them home as another terrible roar sounded again from beneath them. This time, it was closer to them.

"L-Lara..." Alex stammered, hugging the key to his chest. "What is that?" Lara continued prepping her firearms, stuffing a handful of clips into each side pocket. She looked at the floor, which had begun shaking violently.

"It's a Hitu," she replied nonchalantly, clicking off the safety on each of her pistols. Alex only gaped at her with wide eyes, his face drained of color.

"What the hell is a Hitu?" he asked, his voice almost drowned in the roar coming from beneath the floor.

"The Hitu is an ancient Egyptian monster. It's said they never existed. They are guardians of the sacred. And we just pulled a real no-no by removing the second key to the Serpent's Gate."

"What?" Alex shrieked in disbeliefs. "You've got to be kidding! There are no such things as monsters!"

"Yeah, and there was no such thing as a Leviathan, either," she replied sarcastically, cocking her weapons and aiming them at the floor where a great booming had begun. The stones that made up the floor had begun to rattle and move slightly in their pockets. Alex was trembling, unable to utter a sound.

"If you want to live another day, I suggest you get the hell out of here right now," Lara said, nodding towards the hole in the wall where they'd come in.

"H-how do you know what's happening here?" he demanded, his knees beginning to knock.

"The inscriptions on the disk. They warned that whoever disturbed the sleeping key to the Serpent's Gate, would also disturb the sleeping Hitu trapped beneath the floor of the Great Hall. Shit on toast..."

"What the hell! Can't we do something? I mean it's trapped, right?" Alex whined.

"Don't count on it. The Hitu is a beast of mighty strength. The only way to stop one is to defeat it in battle."

"What? You're crazy! There's gotta be something we can do!"

"Alex, it's a mythical beast that's never before been unleashed into human history! I don't know the fucking rules, alright! Just get the hell out of here now, and don't you dare lose that key!"

Alex took off towards the hole in the wall where they had entered not two hours before, the entire hall shaking like an earthquake. He glanced back at Lara, who still had her eyes and both 45.'s trained on the moving stones in front of her.

"And just what the hell are you going to do?" he asked frantically, his heart racing in his chest. Lara looked at him, her stare icy and determined. Alex realized she was pissed as hell.

"I'm going to introduce it to the 21st Century."

Alex only shook his head, not sure which one of them was crazier. He tightened his grip on the key, hunching down and running with all his might down the tunnel, back to the Hypostyle Hall, where a quick getaway was waiting.


	31. FaceOff

**Chapter 30 - Face-Off**

Lara watched as Alex scampered away, the key clutched tightly against him. She returned her gaze to the rumbling floor stones, steeling her gut and her fists. A part of her was terrified, and yet a part of her was angry as all get out.

"Why does this always have to happen?" she muttered to no one in particular. She rotated her shoulders slightly, preparing for whatever was to come out of the floor.

Suddenly, the floor stones exploded with a tremendous force, huge rocks, sand, and debris flying everywhere. Lara was instantly thrown back by the force of the explosion, falling on her back against the hard floor... or what was left of it. She heard a great roar, and she looked up to see a huge figure clawing its way out of the hole with great, massive mandibles. She could only gape as the monster arose from its ancient prison, spreading its gigantic arms toward the ceiling in anger and triumph. It had to be at least ten feet tall, with great arms and legs pocked with sinewy muscle. Its upper body was a brownish skin, and its large legs were fawn-like and covered in thick black fur. It had a broad chest rippling with unnatural muscular structure, and it sported a pair of terrible claws on its hands and feet. They were red as flames, and looked like blood-obsidian in the weak light of the Great Hall. Its head was large and grotesque, like that of a bull. It had great horns atop its skull, larger and longer than any Lara had ever seen or even heard of. They were the same flaming red as its claws, and Lara could almost see her reflection in them. The monster bellowed, baring a pair of terrible fangs that could put any predatory animal to shame. It opened its eyes, blood red and burning with rage at having been awoken. He caught a glimpse of Lara, and began to race towards her on all fours.

Lara jumped up quickly, her adrenaline finally catching up. She aimed at the beast, and let loose a few well-placed shots to the monster's abdomen. They hit home, and the Hitu roared with rage and pain. It stopped to cup a clawed hand against its new wounds, blackish blood oozing from the bullet holes. Lara used the spare moment to make her way towards the great statue of Hathor. She leapt onto its base, scaling it with swift motions. The Hitu recovered, roaring as it bounded toward where Lara was climbing the sorceress' statue. She managed to pull herself up on the dais she'd found the key on, and took shelter behind the statue. She pushed a few more rounds into the automatics, her teeth clenched against the panic welling up inside her. The Hitu slammed into the statue full force, breaking off the head and the right shoulder.

"It's now or never, I guess..." Lara murmured to herself, and with that she threw herself out from behind what was left of the once great statue of Hathor. She let loose a string a bullets aimed at the Hitu's head, and they connected with a sickening splintering sound. The beast moaned in pain and surprise, clutching his massive head with a giant claw. More of the blackish blood came spurting, but the monster would not stop. Lara landed against the floor with a thud, her legs screaming in protest. She shook it off, reloading the clips and emptying them again into the Hitu as it swung around to face her. The floor trembled beneath its weight, and chunks were falling from the ceiling. Lara realized with a sort of sick certainty that if the Hitu didn't kill her, the crumbling temple would. The beast swung at her with his terrible claws, and she rolled out of the way, letting go a few more rounds. She reloaded quickly, and side-jumped just in time to miss another swipe by the Hitu.

The monster screamed a horrible scream, raising its arms in defiance. It charged toward Lara, its fangs barred and ready for the kill. She flipped backwards, raining bullets on the creature. She landed shakily, but on her feet, and she quickly reloaded, scanning for some place - any place - where she could hide. She couldn't retreat back through the tunnel-way, or the Hitu would be led straight to Mason and the rest of the expedition. The roof of the Great Hall was too high for her to scale up to, and the statue of Hathor was in ruins. The Hitu crept forward, growling as it sensed the kill was near. It had backed her into a corner, and she realized she had nowhere to run. She emptied her chambers into the beast, but it only groaned as the bullets hit home. It would not stop, and sickly sweat began to run down the back of Lara's neck. She was done for...

Suddenly, a huge echoing shot rang out from behind them, and the Hitu screamed in agony. Lara looked up and saw two bullet holes torn through the monster's right shoulder, blood gushing in rivulets. It turned, and Lara saw Alex at the mouth of the tunnel entrance to the Great Hall, armed with a shotgun and a pocketful of grenades. She almost had to smile as he pumped two more rounds into the barrel, his face hardened and glowering at the beast. Lara took the opportunity to reload, laying more bullets into the Hitu's middle. It bellowed in pain again, this time focusing on Lara with his evil eyes. Alex took the hint and placed dual shots into the back of the creature's neck, and it twisted in confusion, glowering at Alex.

"Lara! Run!" he yelled, pumping more shots into the chamber. "I've got four more rounds. Keep it busy from the front. I'll take it from behind!" Lara wasted no time, and began to clamber around the Hitu's left side as it started towards Alex. She shot up the creature's back, luring it back to face her. She noticed its movements were slowing, and that its blood was running off it in torrents now. She emptied the cartridges, shouting to Alex as she ran around the Great Hall, the beast in pursuit.

"Alex! I think he's weakening! Losing too much blood! Keep at him!" With that, the Hitu swiped at her, connecting to her right side and sending her sprawling. Lara screamed in pain as the blow hit her bruised ribs, her flesh tearing beneath the monster's claws. She tumbled across the floor, unable to pick herself up. Blood rushed from the open wounds spread across her right side in the pattern of claw marks.

"Lara!" Alex screamed with panic. He raced towards the Hitu, his body trembling with rage. He pumped more rounds into the chamber of the shotgun, holding it tightly as he leapt at the monster. He landed against it, wrapping his arms and legs around the beast. The Hitu bellowed with anger and confusion, twisting and turning violently in an attempt to snatch Alex with its claws. Alex hung on for dear life, struggling to keep the shotgun steady in his right hand. He inched up the Hitu's back, trying desperately to keep clear of the monster's claws and fangs. He stole a glance at Lara as the beast continued to thrash around and around. She was lying on the floor, moaning in pain, barely conscious. Blood poured freely from her open wounds. Seeing her in danger steeled his will, and he inched farther up the Hitu's back until he was nearly riding its shoulders. The beast screamed in anger and frustration, continuing to thrash about and trying to catch Alex with its shimmering claws. Alex managed to scamper atop the beast's shoulders, gripping its neck with all his might. The monster roared, and began to swipe at Alex with its terrible claws. It caught him on the shoulder, and his shirt tore open. Red gashes appeared, oozing blood. He ignored the pain, ducking as the Hitu raised his claws for another blow. Alex took the opportunity, and shot a round straight into the beast's skull, bone and brain matter flying out in a fanning motion. The monster's eyes exploded as the skull disintegrated, yet the claws continued to sway in a dying attempt to murder its prey. Alex leapt off the beast as its body came tumbling down to the floor with a great crash. He rolled as he landed against the hard stone floor, sending shock waves of pain through his injured shoulder. He landed not three yards from Lara, who was losing consciousness fast. As the body of the Hitu dropped to the floor, blood running everywhere, Alex managed to crawl to her side quickly, scraping his knees in the process. He reached her side, and winced as he saw how much blood she had lost. Gashes were torn in her right side, a fiendish imprint from the newly deceased Hitu.

"Lara... Lara, can you hear me? Are you okay?" he asked quietly as he moved to her side, trying to turn her over as gently as possible. She opened her eyes weakly, and Alex saw they were clouding over with pending unconsciousness.

"Alex... Did you get the bastard?" she asked quietly, in a weak and almost disembodied voice. Alex had to fight back tears as he heard the pain in her voice.

"Yeah. He's definitely down for the count."

"I... I'm really tired, Alex..."

"No Lara! Do not fall asleep!" he yelled, shaking her gently to try to keep her conscious. Her breathing was labored, and her blood was beginning to congeal against her skin. "Just hang on Lara, I'm going to get you out of here."

"What's the point?" Lara muttered, her voice slurring. "I didn't even beat the monster. I'm supposed to be the best. Not the first one down on the field of battle."

"Oh, shut up Lara. For once, open your eyes an see the truth for what it is. You are the best. You beat the shit out of that thing before I ever showed up. If you hadn't taken the stand you did, we'd all be Hitu food by now!" Alex pulled off what was left of his T-shirt and began ripping it into small strips. Once he was finished, he began to wrap the makeshift bandages around the gashes in her right side.

"I know this won't help much, but I've got to try and quell the bleeding," he said as he worked. Lara watched his hands with a drunken curiosity that she attributed to losing too much blood. They were strong and hard and bronzed by many a day's work in the sun. She had never really taken the time to notice how handsome he was. She was always too busy giving him shit. And the worst part is, she didn't even really know why. Or maybe she did... and just didn't want to own up to it.

Alex finished bandaging her as best he could, and scooped her up in his arms. Lara was fighting unconsciousness desperately now, and the world had gone darker, the edges of her reality blurring like a fuzzy picture. She remembered hearing Alex saying soothing words to her, telling her ridiculous stories of stupid mistakes he'd made on the trail, and just as equally stupid friends he had made there as well. She couldn't really understand what had happened. She began to doubt if the Hitu had even been real. She began to wonder how humans could go century after century completely oblivious to the supernatural forces upon the planet. And why she, of all people, had to continually come face to face with it. She let her mind wander, feeling herself carried in Alex's strong arms. He seemed not to mind her weight at all, and carried her through the tunnel and back into the Hypostyle Hall. She could faintly see light drifting down from the opening they had descended in the beginning, and wondering if Mason knew about the Hitu... and the second key. She realized she didn't really care all that much. All she registered was the feeling of absolute peace as Alex clutched her tightly to his rippling, tawny chest. She buried her face against him, smelling again that intoxicating scent he always carried, like far away fields somewhere where it was always cool. She placed a blood-crusted hand against his chest, feeling his heart beat beneath it. She clutched at his skin, feeling the tightness of it beneath her fingers. She thought of how it felt when he had kissed her a few nights ago. She tried to ignore the creeping feelings of drowsy desire that had begun to swell inside her stomach, and realized with exhausted certainty that she probably never would be able to.


	32. The Dark Voice

**Chapter 31 - The Dark Voice**

**The Conrad Cairo Resort**

**Cairo, Egypt**... **Two Days Later**

Mason stood in his darkened hotel suite, gazing out of the grand window overlooking the busy streets of central Cairo. The only light came from the bustle below, and the empty neon lights lit his face with an otherworldly glow. His face was set as stone, his blocky features curved into a tired frown. He held a hand to his mouth, thoughts flying through his mind at breakneck speeds. His stormy eyes glistened with the reflections of the large window, like small cinema screens alive with tiny images of their own. He was perfectly still, and the sound of traffic hundreds of feet below could barely be heard, horns honking and brakes screeching.

_You know who I am, don't you? _the voice questioned in a ghostly tone. Mason couldn't be sure whether it was coming from inside his head, or from some place deeper. Someplace darker.

_No. At least, I'm not sure. You are still unfamiliar..._

_That will change. You will remember in time._

_Remember what? What are you?_

_Not what, Edmund. Who. And you know very well what lies deep within you. Deep down here, where not even you dare to look anymore._

_I have no idea what you're talking about - _

_You're a monster, Edmund. You know this better than most._

_I am no monster..._

_Think hard, Edmund. Think back to that cloudy childhood of yours. Do you really remember all that happened? Or do you cover it up, suppress it like all the other terrible things haunting your memory?_

_What the hell are you talking about? Other than my parents' deaths, my childhood was nearly normal._

_Nearly being the operative word. And I suppose you don't remember what happened to your lovely parents, do you?_

_It was the accident... their car... the snow that night. All that ice._

_You know that's not what happened. That's the image you've painted for yourself and thus for everyone else. You know what really happened, don't you. Deep down... you remember._

Mason touched a hand to his brow. He had begun to sweat in his expensive Italian suit. The air had grown stifling, and his temples were pounding in pain. It had been a great while since he had last suffered a headache. What was happening to him? The strange inner monologue he had been experiencing lately was beginning to make him uncomfortable. It was as though it was coming from him, but was _not _him. His palms began to dot with sticky sweat, and he moved away from the window, trying to find solace in the darkness of his luxurious room. The air continued to practically congeal around him, and he began to pace. Slightly at first, and then faster.

_I know you can still hear me, Edmund. I am always with you. You cannot escape me, no matter how hard you try. I am the constant entity._

_What are you saying? This is not me, not a part of me at all._

_You'd be surprised what lurks down here in the shadows of your being, Mason. I have seen your dark thoughts, your terrible deeds. I know what you did to your parents. I know what you did, even if no one else does. And though they may never find out, I will always remember. You cannot hide your face from me, oh man..._

Mason continued to pace, his hands trembling. His fingers had begun to tingle, and his head still resonated with the terrible force brewing behind his eyes. He shook his head as the voice rambled on, trying desperately to deny it access to his innermost thoughts.

_I barely knew my parents. They were always gone, and I was a small child. I don't even remember what they looked like. I never did anything to them._

_That's a lie, and you know it. You know what happened. You know what happened that night as they slept... What you conjured in the darkness. You may have been small, but you were not stupid. And of course, you had a little help from me..._

"Ahhhh!" Mason screamed, his voice angry and frightened in the darkness. He clutched his head in his hands, sweat running off him in torrents now. His stomach was roiling with uncertainty, and he was getting terribly dizzy. He felt as though his skin was melting, as if something was pulling its way out of him... ever so slowly.

_Please Edmund, stop resisting. I've always been with you, and that will not change by screaming. You cannot make me disappear. I am a part of you, just as you are a part of me. There is no escaping your destiny._

_What are you talking about? Who are you? What do want with me?_

_I am, simply, you... Edmund. I am all you hate and yet all you long for. Power, hatred, defiance, anger, lust, terror, death. I am the bringer_ _of great power and terrible destruction. You know it is I you seek, not the Amulet of Immortality. And yet without me, what would you do with eternal life?_

_You are but a voice in my head. My power comes from within._

_Yes, but from within where? Did you ever stop to think about where all that drive, all that ambition, all that terrible evil you possess comes from? It is I, Edmund, who urges you on towards the ultimate prize._

_What do you mean? The amulet?_

_More than that. It was once ours and will be again. Not just the jewel, but the incredible power that comes with it. I know what you dream of doing with all that delicious power. I was the one who created those dreams as you slept in the darkness. I am the one who planted them in your mind like a constant gardener, hoping to one day reap the rewards of my careful planning._

_What are you talking about? What ideas? What dreams?_

_Don't play stupid with me! _the voice bellowed inside his head. Mason cringed at the force of it, almost amazed at what was happening. And yet, he always knew the day would come when this voice would become his own. He had never understood it, and still did not. But it was almost comforting, hearing that voice command him in the dark. Like a long-lost guardian... a watchful eye over his mind and his thoughts.

_You are no fool, Mason. I am part of you, and thus I know what you are capable of. Remember who you are, what you became so long ago. You may not remember now, but you will remember who you truly are in the end. I will make it so. You are my vessel, my door to this plane. The plane of the living._

_You're dead then?_

_Not dead... Only silenced. Long ago they were powerful enough to erase me, but it will not happen again. This time, we will be victorious over them, and they will not be able to stop my rebirth._

_Rebirth?_

_I'm afraid, Mason, that you are merely a pawn. I am using you to gain entrance to this world, to this reality. You are the embodiment of my physical being, passed down all these years._

_Wait... I know you. I know your words!_

_Ahhh... You have begun to remember already. Soon all our memories will come flooding back, and you will know the truth of your existence. However, only the Amulet of Immortality can finally resurrect me from this prison inside of you. Only that jewel of terrible destruction can free my will and spirit, creating once more an emperor for the ages..._

"Mr. Mason?" came Nicholas Howard's voice from the door to the hotel suite. Mason turned abruptly, the menacing entity in his mind gone, not a trace left behind. He could barely remember what was said, even. He stared at Nicholas for a moment, an awkward silence ensuing.

"Mr. Mason, are you all right? You look a little pale. Would you care for something to drink?" Mason only looked away, his face burning with rushing blood. He stumbled towards his bead, a gigantic thing in satin near the large window he had been staring out of only moments before. Was it only moments? Or had it been hours?

"Mr. Mason?"

"I'm fine, Nicholas," he replied shakily, his usually icy tone wavering as he lay himself flat on the monstrous bed. "Just... get me some water will you?"

"Of course sir. Will there be anything else?" Mason tried wishing him away, but his thoughts continued to churn like black water.

"Any news on Lady Croft?" Nicholas leaned further into the room, light from the hallway beyond seeping in behind him.

"I talked with Alex West, and he said the doctor was positive. She's had some stitches, and there was no more damage to her ribs. She lost a lot of blood, however, and is battling fatigue. She should be around in a few days according to the doctor's report." Mason only nodded to himself, the sweat beginning to subside. The pounding in his head continued, however, and he felt as though it would burst from the pressure.

"Fine... that's fine. Make sure she gets what she needs. And give the rest of the team a while to reconnoiter until she's in traveling condition again."

"Yes, of course sir."

"And bring me something for my head!" he demanded brusquely.

"Yes sir," Nicholas replied quietly. With that, he exited, closing the door softly behind him.

Mason lay on the bed, his heart hammering in his chest. The overwhelming feeling of terror and disconnection was passing, and he was glad for it. He tried to force himself to focus on other things, but his mind was too clouded. It was as if a magician had appeared in his mind in a great cloud of smoke, and disappeared the same way, leaving the smoke in his wake. He pulled himself up to the pillows, throwing himself over on his stomach. He began to drift, his mind still a misty void. He thought he might have heard Nicholas reenter, setting a cold bottle of spring water and three large, white pills on the gilded night stand next to him. As he finally fell asleep, his mind awoke again, filling his dreams with terrible images of blood, fire, and death.


	33. Lara Apologizes

**Chapter 32 - Lara Apologizes**

Alex lay on the bed in his hotel room, staring at the ceiling for no particular reason. He was lost in his own thoughts, thinking back through the events of the past few days. His arms were crossed behind his head, and as he fell deeper into thought, he found it harder to fight falling asleep. He had been up half the night before, unable to sleep for some strange reason. He had dozed for a while, lost in vivid dreams that seemed more like memories than anything else. They were strange and yet so familiar to him. He had awoken only to find himself wide awake and unable to fall back asleep. He had tried reading and counting sheep, but nothing had helped. He kept experiencing a nagging feeling at the back of his mind, as though something were terribly wrong. But he couldn't place it, and so had gone without sleep.

He contemplated getting up and heading down to the bar, where no doubt Nicholas Howard sat nursing some stiff drink or other. He decided against it, as he was only wearing a pair of ratty shorts, and didn't feel much like getting dressed. Or leaving his room, for that matter. Instead he turned over, wishing he had slept the night before, and buried his face against one of the pillows below his headboard.

A knock came at the door across the room, soft and unobtrusive. Alex groaned, positive it would be Nicholas asking him to join him for a drink. Or maybe one of the research team, asking for his help with something. He didn't really feel up to talking to either party, and turned back to his pillow, ignoring the first knock. A second came after a moment, and he huffed as he sat up. Obviously, whoever was out there wasn't leaving him alone. He pulled himself heavily off the bed, making his way across the soft carpet. He opened the door, trying hard not to bark at whoever was behind it.

Lara stood in the hallway, her curves illuminated by the soft light from Alex's bedside lamp. Alex only stared at her, unaware he was still only half dressed.

"Lara?" he asked, rubbing a hand across his unruly blonde hair. "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to stay in bed for another day."

"I'm sick of being bedridden. I've never liked it, and I'm not about to start now, whatever the doctor says," came her reply. She was looking straight into his eyes, and he felt a flush creeping into his cheeks. She was wearing black linen capris and a knit tank top that accentuated the lines of her chest. Her hair was in that cascading ponytail of hers, which always reminded Alex of a dark waterfall. She smelled clean and cool, like rare flowers in a quiet meadow. His heart began to pound in his chest as something else came to life in an entirely different place.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I was... I just wonder if I could come in for a moment." He looked at her inquisitively, not sure what she was up to. He nodded, moving aside so she could come in, closing the door behind her. He watched as she walked into his room, looking around at the mess of clothes and books strewn about the floor.

"Sorry about the mess. I haven't been able to sleep lately, and things have gotten a little out of control as a result," he offered, suddenly remembering he had no shirt on. He grabbed a white tank from the floor, hoping it wouldn't smell. He threw it on while her back was turned, hoping he hadn't embarrassed her. She sat on the edge of his bed, saying nothing about the newly donned shirt, and looked at him. She was quiet for a long time, and Alex wondered if perhaps he shouldn't say something.

"I came to apologize, Alex," she finally said, her voice steady but low. Alex only looked at her, his hands in his pockets. He felt strange, her on his bed like that. It was putting ideas in his head that he shouldn't be entertaining.

"What the hell for? You never apologize to anyone. Why start with me?" he asked, a little too harshly. He chalked it up to being nervous around her. Lara hung her head a little, clasping her hands at her side.

"I know, and I'm starting to think there may be a lot about me that needs changing." Alex resisted the urge to gape at her comment, and instead walked carefully over to where she sat, and took a seat next to her. When she didn't move away from him, he relaxed a little, hoping his silence would urge her to continue.

"Twice this trip you've practically rescued me from almost certain death. I'm not sure how you were always in the right place at the right time, but you were."

"Lara, you don't have to apologize. You thanked me both times and that's enough," he replied quietly, but she only held up a hand.

"Let me finish. Usually I do everything on my own. I've always been that way. Even when my parents were alive, I was fiercely independent. They always said it would get me into trouble. I never believed them until I actually grew up and started running around the world like this. I grew up in such a sheltered environment, that after they were gone and I was grown I never wanted help with anything. I suppose I've always been trying to prove to everyone that I really could make it on my own. Everyone, or maybe just myself... I'm not sure. I wanted to know I could do it, not because of their money, or my title, or my upbringing, or even the past work of my father. I wanted something to be mine. Just mine. I wanted to taste glory and success for myself. And so I've always been adverse to different people in my life. I was always... afraid... that if I let people in, I'd be letting my power out. Does that make any sense at all?"

"Yes, it does. Believe it or not, I understand completely. I may not have had all the luxuries you grew up with, but the story is still almost the same. My dad was an archeology professor in the states, and I always lived in his shadow. He was one of the best in his field. He was an absolute fountain of ancient knowledge, and he always went on these fabulous adventures, leaving my mom and me behind. I always resented him for it, and it made me bitter. When he died on the trail, leaving the rest of my family destitute and alone, I hated him even worse. I dedicated my entire life to trying to become something more than what he was. Not because I wasn't good enough, but because I was afraid no one would ever see me if I was always hidden in the shadows of his former glory."

"I never knew that about you," Lara replied. "Come to think of it, I don't really know anything about you at all, Alex."

"Yeah, well... You're always too busy being pissed at me for some reason." Lara dropped her gaze, her eyes clouding over.

"That's what I came to apologize for. In the past, your actions earned my hatred and disrespect. The Alex I came to know years ago was a lot different from who you are today. I don't know, you've just... changed. Like the time in Tibet..."

"Lara, please don't start about those stupid prayer wheels again..."

"No, I'm just making a point. Who you were then made me angry and frustrated, and I of course took it out on you. Maybe rightfully so, maybe not. The point is, I've always been at odds with you for two reasons. One, because I always thought you couldn't respect archeology, or even tomb raiding for that matter, the way I did. And second, and this has been the hardest to recognize, because I've always sort of been afraid of you." Alex looked at her blankly, unbelieving.

"You're joking. Afraid of me? Why?"

"Because you're competition. What's worse, you're good competition. You're the only person over the years who has always been one step either ahead of me or behind me. You're the only person who can really keep up with me. I've never liked that. About you or anyone else. I was that way in school, too. I used to get in trouble for starting fights over who won hide-and-seek as a girl in boarding school. I've never liked the idea that someone was better at what I love to do than me. And because of that, I've treated you unfairly. Especially over the past few weeks. Like I said. You came to my rescue twice, and all I've done is push you farther and farther away. And... I'm sorry."

There was silence for a long time as Alex digested all she had said. He folded his hands in his lap, leaning over the edge of the bed a little to help him concentrate. He had never thought he'd hear anything like this from her. Especially not now, when they were so close to the end of things. Finally, he pulled himself up again, sure of what he wanted to say.

"I'm sorry too." Lara looked up at him.

"For what?"

"For how I was then. I suppose, in my quest to become better than my father, I only became him myself. I hated him so much, that it turned me into him. I became what I most despised. A glory-seeker. A selfish, disconnected person with thoughts only of personal advancement. And I suppose the attempt to suppress my childhood poverty didn't help me any, either." Lara was quiet a moment, looking at him with those rich brown eyes of hers.

"And the change?" Alex sighed, running his hand through his hair again in nervous habit.

"After that whole 'Triangle of Light' incident we both got caught up in a couple years ago, I started seeing things in a different way. I finally saw what I had become. I took a good look at my life and realized it was no different than my father's had been. I had failed in my quest to become more by becoming nothing more. Does that make sense?" Lara nodded, and he continued. "I wanted to be better. I wanted the old me back. I used to run around as a kid, digging stuff up and getting into all sorts of trouble with my best friend Andrew Jones out in the middle of canyon country in the states. I loved the thrill of discovery back then, simply for the sheer joy of it all. Not the money or the travel or the fame! Just me and my friends, off on another crazy-ass adventure in the red-rocks. Even if we did have to be home by dark." Lara smiled slightly at him as he reminisced, watching as his body language transformed as he spoke of his carefree childhood. "It was different then. I was different. I wanted that all back. So I tried changing. But I'm not so sure it worked."

He looked up at her, his striking blue eyes meeting hers. Her heart skipped as she saw something more there. Something hungry. Something almost... needy.

"I think you have..." she replied quietly, touching a hand to his. She felt him jump slightly beneath her touch, and it almost made her feel powerful. He gazed at her, seemingly transfixed by her, his eyes never leaving her own. She began to feel something warm and lustful inching its way up her spine and into her limbs. Her face grew hot, and her eyes took on a sheen... a glossy glow. He reached up, taking her face delicately in his hardened hands, never taking his eyes off of hers. She felt her heartbeat turn into something that sounded hollow and submerged, like voices heard from under water. The tips of her fingers tingled, and as he brought her face closer to his, she felt her skin warm as his breath touched her face. His chest was laboring up and down as he gazed at her, and she let her body be moved towards his. When he realized she wasn't going to pull away from him, he leaned in, touching his lips gently to hers, barely brushing. She let her eyes close, the warm ball of sensation growing in her stomach making her reel. He kissed her again, pressing only slightly harder this time, grazing her bottom lip gently with his teeth. And then he covered her mouth with his, completely and softly, breathing deeply in as he let his own eyes close. He pulled her closer, pressing her to him with urgent but gentle arms. He held her there as he continued to brush her lips, tasting her in a million different little places before he drew away and looked at her again.

Her face was flushed with desire now, as was his. They both sat close together, staring at each other in need and slight confusion. Alex was afraid to go any farther, and looked away, moving to stand up. He felt a hand on his arm, and looked down to see Lara staring at him, her lips parted slightly, her perfect breasts moving up and down as she breathed through the excitement growing inside her. There were questions in her eyes, and for a moment they made him tentative. But she pulled slightly on his arm, drawing him back to her. She laid herself across the bed, and he moved on top of her slowly. She put her arms around him, pulling him in closer. He looked at her for a moment, enchanted by everything he saw, and even more enchanted by what he couldn't see, but knew was there... inside her heart and mind. He leaned down carefully, supporting his own weight, and kissed her again, soft and heavy. The air was still and quiet and scented with lust, and he found it hard to breath each time their lips met each other again. And yet she wouldn't let him draw away, even if he had wanted to. Everything inside of him cried out for her, for what she was, for what she symbolized in his life. He had never known desire like this, need like this. He wanted all of her and more, whatever she had to offer. His head fell again to cover her mouth with his own...

And suddenly she was up and off the bed, leaving him lying behind looking dazed and a little lost. She straightened her hair, turning to look at him, her eyes not harsh this time, but soft and quiet. Her skin was flushed and her breath was still heavy, as was his own.

"What did I do this time?" he asked, but she only shook her head, smiling a little.

"Nothing Alex. This time, it wasn't your fault." And she turned and walked away, leaving the room and closing the door quietly behind her. Alex only stared after her, his heart sinking, as well as something else. He shook his head, pulling himself off the bed. He could still smell her, that lingering scent of white flowers and pressed herbs. He made his way into the bathroom, frustrated and yet somehow still positive. He grabbed a towel from the hook behind the door, turning on the shower, making sure the water was nice and cold.


	34. A Surprising Revelation

**Chapter 33 - A Surprising Revelation**

Lara rapped on the door to Mason's suite, rubbing a hand absently across her right side. The tape on her ribs was chafing again. The door opened, and Nicholas Howard stared out at her with glossy eyes. _Must be hung over again_, she thought, giving him a wan smile.

"Good morning Lady Croft," he said, returning the smile dully.

"Good morning Nicholas. Mason wanted to see me." He nodded, standing aside and motioning her in. The room was filled with warm, golden sunshine flowing in through a large window at the front of the room. Mason sat at a round table beside it, enjoying the last of his breakfast. When he saw Lara, he stood, dabbing at his mouth with a linen napkin.

"Lara! So good to see you up and around once more." Lara nodded, taking the seat he offered across the table. He sat again, refilling a silver cup and saucer with tea from a matching carafe. "Care for something to eat?" he asked politely.

"No thank you. I've already eaten this morning."

"Oh. Very well, then!" he chirped. Lara noticed he seemed to be in quite a fine mood. He sipped his tea, munching elegantly on a piece of buttered toast, dabbing again at the crumbs gathered at the corner of his lips.

"You said it was important, Mason," Lara hinted, crossing her arms over her chest. Mason nodded, his mouth full. He swallowed, motioning Nicholas over to the table.

"Indeed, indeed. We need to discuss our next move." Nicholas brought a slim manilla folder with him, placing it on the table in front of Edmund. "Thank you Nicholas, that will be all." Nicholas said nothing, making his way to the front door and letting himself out. The room fell quiet once more, the only sound Mason ruffling through the pages contained in the folder.

"By our next move, I suppose you mean what we're going to do now that we have both keys," Lara offered, eyeing a silver bowl of fresh strawberries beside her. Mason caught her glance, and chuckled slightly.

"Do help yourself, Lara. I don't know why they brought me those. I hate strawberries." Lara took a large one, red as a stop sign, and popped the entire thing in her mouth. "And yes, I do mean the expedition. We've made incredible progress. I never thought we'd get this far so fast."

"To be sure," Lara replied, resisting the urge for another berry. "I never thought we'd find a thing, let alone come this far. However, I'm afraid we're at an impasse." Mason glanced up from a third cup of tea.

"Really? How is that?"

"Well, for one thing... we may have both keys, but we have no idea where to even begin looking for the Serpent's Gate. And of course, the entire expedition team is on its last legs." Mason smiled slyly, focusing on her with those intent, black eyes. She didn't enjoy it when he looked at her like that. It reminded her of a snake before it struck out at its prey.

"The last report I received was that everyone was having quite a good time here in Cairo."

"They are. And that's because they're resting. We've been at this for weeks, Mason. Everyone's ready to go home. The research team have all called it quits on trying to find any leads on the Serpent's Gate. They've been at it for days now, and none of them are any closer to finding a damn thing."

"Well I wish you'd have told me that sooner..." Mason mumbled, taking a cherry tart from a delightful-looking basket wrapped with linen. The tart was still steaming.

"And why is that?" she asked, taking another strawberry for good measure.

"How do you think they'll react when they hear we're setting out on the last leg of the journey tomorrow?" Mason asked, ignoring her question. Lara cocked a brow.

"I think they'd react the same as I am. Surprised... and a little confused." Mason chuckled again, spreading a little butter over the tart. "Take a look at this if you would, Lady Croft." He pushed the manilla folder towards her, and she picked it up. She looked through it briefly while Mason enjoyed his tart, sipping tea quietly.

"Mason, this is information on the Preah Khan temple in Cambodia. What does any of this have to do with the expedition?"

"Correction... What used to be the Preah Khan temple in Cambodia. You took care of that, didn't you?" Lara flushed, tossing the folder back onto the table in front of him.

"What I do on my own time is my business Mason. What the hell does it matter to you?"

"Now, now, Lara... don't get testy. I was only joking. You really did me a favor by tumbling the whole thing to the ground. In fact, you did us all a favor!" he replied, moving on to his poached eggs.

"Excuse me?"

"Lara, don't you see? The Serpent's Gate was - is - buried beneath the remains of the Preah Khan temple. The temple itself was built atop unholy ground to counteract the manifestation of evil. I would have thought you'd have figured it out by now." Lara's jaw dropped, her mind racing. She thought back to her visit to Cambodia... Bryce's mini-bombs... the strange writing on the temple outcroppings that had puzzled her so. Instantly it all made sense. The temple had been built on top of the Serpent's Gate to keep the evil forces behind it at bay. The temple had been littered with what she now realized had been sacred incantations from the time of the Shankai. Those inscriptions had kept the place safe, secure, untouchable by evil. As long as the ancient forces remained intact, no one could get to the Amulet of Immortality. Unless, of course, they were of Immortal blood. If they were descended from the Shankai priests themselves. And she had leveled the place, making it accessible to anyone and everyone. Suddenly she felt like a fool, and a fleeting fear swept through her mind. What if Mason had planned the whole thing? What if he had known what had happened in Cambodia, and had therefore known she was the key? She pushed the thoughts away, shaking her head and clearing her mind.

"A startling revelation, isn't it?" Mason asked quietly. "No one would have ever guessed it lay buried beneath all that history. It's the last place any serious treasure hunter would look." Lara said nothing, lost in her own thoughts. "I've already made the necessary arrangements. We're leaving tomorrow afternoon for Cambodia."

"Mason... there's something that's been bothering me for quite some time now. I finally realized what it was after my run-in with the Hitu in Dendera."

"Yes. Awful business, that," Mason replied, shaking his head.

"The point is," Lara continued, "That every time we get closer to finding the Amulet, something terrible happens. Like the Leviathan, the Hitu, everything else we've encountered along the way. Even the warnings I've received from friends and enemies alike. It just doesn't sit right with me. I think we're messing with something that should not be trifled with." Mason frowned slightly, looking almost hurt.

"Lara... you can't mean to quit after all this. We've come so far, seen so much! We're so close, Lara, I know it!"

"That's just it. We shouldn't be this close. No one in history has ever been able to find the amulet, and I'm starting to wonder if it's not a good thing. What if all the stories are true, and it somehow has the power to steal one's humanity and replace it with an eternity of torment?"

"Lara, please!" Mason laughed, his black eyes alight. "The only thing the amulet will give anyone is power, glory, and riches beyond our wildest dreams!"

"Like you need more of any of those," she replied crossly. Mason's eyes slitted against the fire burning inside them, and he eyed her with contempt.

"Lara, I will not tolerate failure this close to the end of our journey. We've all worked too hard for this."

"No Mason. We've worked hard. You have not. You're in this for the glory. Everyone else wants to be a part of history."

"As do I, Lady Croft. My interest in this expedition isn't restricted to writing checks, you know." For a moment, Lara glanced something she thought sure was true desire. Maybe he really was in for the long haul, after all.

"Mason, this can't be about the treasure. It has to be about something more."

"It's always been about more, Lara!" he cried. "It's about discovery, passion, adventure, the thrill of the hunt!" Lara felt more than heard the desperation in his voice.

"And if we find the amulet?" she questioned, her arms crossed again.

"_When_ we find the amulet, it will be ours. All of ours. Whether I keep it in my personal collection or not. It will always belong to the people. To us. To those who believe there is still some mystery in this world." Lara looked away, uncertain whether to believe him or not. Sometimes it was almost as if he really was passionate about the whole thing. A suppressed adventurer longing for freedom from his gilded cage. Wasn't that what had ignited her own flame years ago? And yet somehow, it was like he was something else all together. A dark and sinister shape from somewhere where the shadows never ceased. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she was certain there was something very wrong with Edmund Mason.

"Fine. We leave tomorrow then," she said quietly, rising from her seat. Mason followed suit, and he walked with her to the front door. "I'll tell the team."

"That would be most helpful Lara," Mason replied, his body rigid. "Thank you for seeing this through to the end. It means so much to all of us."

"One thing I'd realize if I were you," Lara said cooly, making her way out into the hallway beyond the suite, "And that is you can never bullshit a bullshitter. Good day, Mr. Mason." She turned abruptly and walked away, leaving Mason and his icy temper at a near boiling point. He grumbled something, his fists clenched as he watched her walk down the hall. He slammed the door, the gilded room numbers mounted near the top rattling with the force of it.


	35. The Past Returns

**Chapter 34 - The Past Returns**

**Cambodia**

**24 Hours Later**

Lara stood gazing intently at the lip of the gaping crater where once the Preah Khan temple had stood. She yanked off her sunglasses, shoving them onto her head. Bryce stood next to her, dressed as always in a bright Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, and he sighed deeply.

"You know... perhaps we should have just left the mini-bombs at home that day." Lara only looked into the abyss, her hands on her hips.

"What's done is done, Bryce. No use trying to rewrite the past."

"Still... I have a bad feeling about this Lara."

"Yeah. Me too." Shouts were heard behind them, and Lara turned to watch a trio of Land Rovers swerve into the base camp some hundred yards away.

"Repelling crew is here," Lara murmured, and Bryce turned.

"I really can't believe you're going to make me go down there with you," he blurted, his eyes a little wild. Lara started walking towards the base camp, her hands still on her hips.

"Bryce... who would you have me take in your stead?"

"I don't know! Anyone might fit the bill!"

"Sure. Because any of your average Joe's could work your sensitive equipment without a hitch," she replied, giving him a sarcastic smirk. Bryce stopped walking along side of her, touching a hand to his sweaty forehead.

"You know... I hadn't thought of it that way."

"Obviously. Let's get into camp and get harnessed. I want to get this over with as fast as possible."

They made their way into the base camp, and Bryce stopped in the equipment tent to converse with several of the team's technicians. Lara continued to where Alex West sat poised on his haunches, double-checking an assorted mangle of grappling gear.

"When does Mason want to make the descent?" she asked, watching him jump a little at her voice. He stood up, his skin beaded with moisture. He wiped a hand across his brow, shaking his head a little.

"He wants to get started in about half an hour. I told him - and Bradshaw, the guy in charge of the repelling crew told him - that there was no way we'd be ready on such short notice. Maybe by the end of the afternoon, but certainly not half an hour. Mason's pissed of course, so we're trying to get the whole thing up and running within the next hour or so. But that leaves a lot of unchecked gear and even more cut corners. I don't like cutting corners when it comes to something like this. Too much at stake." Lara nodded, gazing at him for a moment. He wore nylon hiking shorts and a thin white tee, accompanied as always by his dusty, beat-up mountain boots. Lara could see the silhouette of the Tibetan half moon - his lucky charm - beneath the sheer layer of his shirt. She could see the ripple of his muscles against the stark white of it, and her stomach churned as she recalled her own lustful desires that night in Cairo. She grabbed her sunglasses off her head, pushing them back into place on her face in an attempt to hide the deep crimson creeping through her cheeks. A flush she couldn't attribute to the heat of the Cambodian jungle.

"Lara? You alright?" Alex asked. She nodded once more, breathing deeply.

"I'm fine. Just a little warm, that's all."

"Maybe you should chill in the rec tent for a while. This bullshit won't be ready to fly for at least another hour, and we're going to need you in top condition. Go get yourself some water or something." She smiled slightly, turning to make her way to the rec tent... and the icy bottles of water that she knew would be hoarded inside of it.

She groaned inwardly as she entered the tent. Nicholas Howard sat with a bottle of ice water pressed against his forehead. His skin was pale and chalky, and he looked as though he'd spent half the night puking his guts up.

"Another night of heavy drinking?" she asked delicately. He looked up at her, and she noticed dark crescents under his eyes. He shook his head slowly, pulling the water bottle away from his head and sipping at it.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I haven't had a drink since yesterday afternoon. I think it's the heat. Or something." He placed the bottle back against his head, sighing and closing his eyes.

"Sorry, Nick. You gonna be okay with this?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine once the pills I popped kick in. I wouldn't miss this. Not after all I've been through for him."

"You mean Mason?"

"Who else? The man's Satan incarnate."

"I'm sure you don't mean that," she replied with a forced little laugh. She took a cold bottle of water from one of the massive coolers to the right of the tent. It was stuffy inside, but the heat was reduced and there were fewer mosquitos. She popped the cap and took a long swig, grimacing as the sting of the cold water hit her parched throat.

"I do. I really hate that man. Worst thing is he knows I hate him. But he also knows he couldn't pay someone else to do what I do. He keeps me hanging on because he knows he can."

"Why don't you just quit?" she asked, sipping her water.

"Believe me, I dream about it all the time. I couldn't. Not now that I'm in so deep with him. It's like selling your soul to the devil. Once the deal's done, there's no going back."

"What do you mean?"

"He'd blackball me for one. I'd never get a job anywhere ever again. If he can't have me, than no one can. Also, I could never make as much money anywhere else. Not that it's all about the dough, but once you get used to the lifestyle, there's no way to dig yourself out except make more money." He sighed again, sipping at the water. He leaned over, tipping his head between his legs.

"Come on Nicholas... it can't be that bad."

"It is... but it's nothing you have to worry about Lara. Right now, you need to focus on what's ahead of us. You're the only one that doesn't have your head up your ass, so we're all counting on you to pull us through this unscathed."

"Thanks for the sentiment," Lara replied a bit harshly, turning to exit the tent. She felt a clammy hand touch her arm. She turned to find Nicholas staring at her with glazed and harrowed eyes.

"Can I ask you one thing?" He looked at her pleadingly, and Lara almost felt a pang of sadness for him. He looked utterly exhausted.

"Sure Nick. What is it?" Nicholas ran a hand through his hair, and Lara was shocked as she saw a handful drift out of his scalp and flutter to the ground beneath them. She thought of saying something, but Nicholas didn't seem to notice. She thought it better not to give him anything more to fret about.

"Do you think it's possible to remember things that never could have happened to you?" he blurted. Lara looked at him questioningly.

"I suppose. In my experience, it happens a lot when you or someone else is especially connected to a certain series of previous events. Why do you ask?"

"Because I've been having these... dreams... nightmares... whatever you want to call them! I haven't slept for days now. I keep seeing these... bits and pieces... flashes, I suppose you could call them... of things I never could have experienced."

"Why do you say that? It could be memories from a past existence."

"I don't believe in that reincarnation bullshit."

"Well, neither do I, but I do believe in the universal power of the spirit. The spirit that gives us life is just a small vein in the great scheme of things. All of life is balanced on the river of consciousness that this world was created on. We all derive our life force from that river. So it only makes sense that we should return to it once we die, and that our life force is reused to fuel more life."

"That makes absolutely no sense at all, Lara."

"Suit yourself. But I really believe in it. But Nick, even if it is past life memories, you don't need to let them frighten you. Just let them come and go. They don't have to make sense."

"But this is worse, Lara. These images in my head... They're terrible. I've never experienced anything so terrible. It's like watching your family members die over and over again. I feel completely... raw. You know... like when you have the flu."

Lara nodded, beginning to understand why Nicholas had seemed so haggard over the last few days.

"What sorts of things do you see?" she asked, pulling up a metal folding chair out of the corner of the tent. She sat next to Nicholas, watching him run the icy water bottle over his forehead again.

"Awful things. It's... It's Mason." Lara started.

"What do you mean? What about him?"

"He's in my dreams... or memories... or whatever. I mean, it sort of looks like him, but I recognize him anyway. It's just a... a bad feeling. The same nasty feeling I experience every time that asshole demands me to do something for him. Like... a black, liquid feeling." Lara was starting to feel uneasy, as if she understood exactly what Nicholas was talking about. She took another long drag from her water bottle, feeling the icy condensation dripping lazily across the back of her hand.

"And what is it that scares you so bad about that?" she asked, gazing intently at him.

"I'm not sure. It's not just him. It's the things I see him doing. The brutality of it all..."

"You've got to go into more detail, Nick. What is it that you see him do?"

"He's killing everything!" Nicholas screamed, jumping to his feet. Lara sat back, startled at his behavior. He began pacing in front of her, sweat streaming from him in long rivulets. His skin had gone grey as ash, and Lara got to her feet.

"He's going to kill everyone and everything, Lara! I don't know how, but I think it has something to do with the Amulet of Immortality. He's going to do something bad to all of us if he gets his hands on it. And not just us! The whole world. I'm talking slavery here! I've seen it! I've seen him do it once, and I know he's going to do it again! I've been his slave before, and I know him! I know him! He's the monster!" With that Nicholas collapsed in a heap on the muddy earth.

Lara screamed in surprise, calling out for help as she rushed to his side. She slapped his face lightly, calling his name. Alex rushed into the rec tent, along with a member of the medic team. They knelt down, pushing her away. She protested, kicking and yelling at them, until she felt Alex's strong arms around her waist.

"Come on Lara. He'll be fine. They've got this," he said quietly as he led her out of the tent. An angry storm brewed above Lara's brows, and her face was red with frustration.

"He won't be okay! He's suffering past-life regression, and none of those fucking idiots have a clue what to do in a situation like this!"

"Lara, what are you talking about? Nicholas probably drank himself silly, that's all."

"No Alex! He's dry! He was telling me something... something important! About Mason! There's something seriously wrong about this whole operation! Don't tell me you don't feel it! That you haven't felt it from the beginning!"

"Lara, Mason is in the operations tent getting ready for the descent. He hasn't been anywhere near Nicholas."

"Alex, listen to me. Nicholas was telling me about past life memories he's been experiencing for some time now, and they all center around Mason. Mason as he once was. They were connected in a previous life, Alex! And Nicholas believes something terrible is going to happen if Mason succeeds in finding the Amulet of Immortality. We're too close to the truth now! Everything is looking much more sinister than when we first started. Don't tell me you don't feel the same way!" Lara screamed. Alex looked at her, his hands dropping from her shoulders. He gave her a blank look, and a moment later it was replaced by something much darker.

"You're right, Lara. And so is Nicholas. Something very strange is happening here. It's been happening for a while."

"What do you mean?" Lara asked, her breath coming in angry hitches.

"I've... I've been having the same dreams, Lara."

"What? Why didn't you say something?" she nearly screeched.

"They're not exactly the same as what Nick is describing. Mine are different. I'm on a ship, and I'm sailing into a starless sky. The sea is angry, and I can hear voices. Terrible voices that sound like dying people. In my dream, I tell myself it's the cry of tormented souls. And yet it isn't me! I'm much taller, and my head is bald. Except for a half-ring of gold." Lara stopped pacing, her eyes going wide.

"What did you say?"

"A half-ring of gold. You know, sort of like a crown, but different. What's wrong Lara? You're white as a sheet." Alex touched a hand to her face, and she broke her lingering gaze, staring at him intently.

"Alex, something is happening here. I don't know what it is, but we all seem to be caught up in the same past-life regressions, with our visions meeting at certain crossroads. I think we are in serious trouble, and I think it has to do with the amulet."

"Yeah, I'm starting to get the same feeling," Alex replied quietly, looking about him suspisciously.

Just then, a voice rang out from the temple ruins announcing descent time in ten minutes. Alex and Lara both looked at each other, unspoken fears in both their eyes.

"We can't back out now, Lara."

"Yeah, I know. But we don't have to let Mason win the day, either. If I'm right and all of these seeming coincidences are really connected, we'll need to be ready for anything. I've seen some freaky shit when people get greedy. I want us both to be fully equipped. That means weaponry, as well... got it?" Alex nodded, keeping an eye out for any eavesdroppers.

"We don't know what could happen down there. This is serious shit we're tampering with. If anything happens, I need to know I can count on you to help me get everyone to a safe distance, and then we'll deal with Mason. If it comes to that."

"Lara," Alex almost murmured, taking her hand and pressing it tightly in his, "I know we may have been at odds for a long time, but things have changed. I've... changed. This expedition has opened my eyes to a lot of evils, especially within my own life. You can count on me, Lara. From now on, you can always count on me." Lara looked at him, searching his face for some truth in a sea of madness.

"Come on Alex. Let's get suited up and ready to go. Descent's in a few minutes. We need to keep to the schedule."

"Right. I'll meet up with you and Bryce on the far side, near the descent point. We'll rappel together, keep it tight."

"Remember what I said Alex. And for God's sake, don't make it seem like we're suspicious. We need Mason to feel comfortable."

"Got it. You know, this could all turn out to be our imaginations. We're all a little tired, you know?" Lara gazed at him, her dark eyes fixed on his.

"Search yourself Alex. Does this feel like a product of tired, over-worked imaginations to you?" Alex dropped his gaze, shaking his head a little.

"No. No it doesn't. It feels like I'm scared. Of what, I don't know... But something tells me I've done this before. And it didn't end very well." With that, he walked away. Lara turned to head over to the equipment tent, where her personal gear was stored. She realized while walking that she indeed felt the same way. She didn't scare easily. She had seen many terrible sights, gone on many dangerous adventures, and battled some nasty beasties. But in the end, what lay ahead in those underground tunnels scared her even more. Because, like Alex had said, she felt as though this was a repeat performance... And the last show had gone out with a very bloody bang.


	36. Into the Belly of the Beast

**Chapter 35 - Into the Belly of the Beast**

Lara slipped the cables off her harness, suffocating under the pull of the humidity so far below the surface. She peered upward, the entrance to the ruins looking like nothing more than a patch of brilliant blue, dotted with palm fronds and a light scattering of spidery clouds. Bryce landed beside her, his knees, lower back, wrists, and elbows covered in plastic padding. He gave her a slight grin as he unlocked his harness and flexed his arm muscles.

"Well, guess there's no going back now," he offered with a tilt of his head. She only peered up once more, her heart growing strangely heavy with emotion.

"No. No going back."

They walked side by side down a grating slope of loose pebbles. Alex and the rest of the descent team were waiting at the bottom. The gloom enclosed them as the sunlight began to disappear behind them. The gear pile had already been started, and Lara and Bryce added theirs easily enough. Lara slipped a zipper pocket in her pack open when all heads were turned, pulling out her holsters and .45's. She strapped the ensemble into place, the weight of her oh-so-familiar sidekicks a comfort somehow. She saw Alex catch her eye, and he nodded as if in sync with her thoughts. He was with her... if it came to that. She watched as Bradshaw and the other four participating members of the repelling crew lit flares, tossing them to the walkway's sides to light the way. Hansel and Gretel with their breadcrumbs. She smiled slightly at the idea, feeling completely lucid and a little untethered. Like a bit of paper tossed about on the crest of a wave. And yet it all seemed to fit. She knew something was happening. She could feel it. Like an impending birth of sorts. She felt so unlike herself. Lost in all that was happening... all that had happened. It was as if a gate in her unconscious mind had slipped open, allowing a lazy flow of past memories and experiences flood her slowly. Overtaking her in a dizzying, solidifying way. She saw herself - as she once was - drifting in the arms of a lover. Strong, silent, dark was he. They were enclosed in that most complete of embraces, forming a protective womb over their connected and vulnerable spirits. She could feel him breathing, speaking to her in something other than words. They spoke of hiding something very terrible and very beautiful. Something no man should have ever touched or even been aware of. An anomaly of nature. A disfigurement. A plague. An eyesore in the natural course of human evolution. They spoke of what it would mean to put all the rest before their love. It would ultimately mean never looking back. He would get on that ship, and they could both lie to themselves all they wanted to. But he wouldn't come back for her. He couldn't. After all the promises. After the senseless passion that was theirs and theirs alone. After all was said and done... they would still have to take the higher ground. And their lives would be extinguished. Far away from one another -

"Lara!" Alex shouted from the end of the tunnel. Lara shook her head, the thoughts and strange emotions fluttering away like frightened butterflies. Her head ached and she could see tiny dark spots in her field of vision. A moment's focus and they were gone. She looked up, taking in the expectant faces. Bryce was still beside her, waiting for her to make the next move. They all were. She was the great savior now. She was going to have to take the higher road. She felt that unsettling heaviness press down upon her once more, and her gut clenched as she saw Mason move towards her, his sharks' eyes glittering with excitement and anticipation.

"Are you alright Lady Croft?" he asked. His voice was smooth, oily... dark. He took out a flashlight as the sunlight from above dimmed with the coming of evening. He switched it on, using it to motion towards the mouth of the cavernous ruins. The stark light splayed across the rock walls in a hectic pattern, and Lara had a fleeting wonder of what it was like to die. She shook it off once more, her heart thudding in her ears. She put a clammy palm to the butt of her right automatic, letting it's solidity bring her back. She had never weighed her mortality in the balance. And now was not a good time to start. If she checked out early, she could hate herself while sharing a cigarette with St. Peter. Right now it was ass-kicking time.

"I'm fine Mr. Mason. Let's go. I believe I have a contract to fulfill." Mason lifted a brow slightly at her, letting her stride past him in that confident, exhilarated air of hers. She came to Alex's side, gazing at him with a new affection, a new... understanding. He gazed back, his figure changing for an instant. Or was it a trick of the eyes in the failing light? Lara didn't care. She knew what she was looking at, and it didn't change a damn thing. If anything, it made it that much easier to justify what was going to happen. Lara grabbed the flare he held out to her, flicking the head with her thumbnail. It burst into life with a flicker of yellow smoke, and she hurled it into the darkness before them. The sandstone walls came alive with color, and the rest of the team switched on their flashlights. The light from the surface was growing very dim now, and Lara's cat eyes retrained themselves to penetrate the silent darkness looming ahead of them. She felt Alex's firm hand on her shoulder, cool and unafraid.

Suddenly it was gone. Her mind cleared as though nothing had ever lingered there. Her senses were on high alert once more, and she could smell the sweet, dry scent of the stone encompassing them. Her heart was racing with the thrill, and a bead of sweat dropped from her brow into her eye, stinging as it went. She smiled slightly, and motioned for the others to follow her as she descended. Alex's hand slipped away, and all of a sudden it was Lara Croft against the world again. And she wasn't afraid. Not this time. Not any time. She was the best, bar fucking none. And it was time to do a little dancing.


	37. The Serpent's Gate

**Chapter 36 - The Serpent's Gate**

It was several hours later when they reached the end of the subterranean tunnel-ways. Lara was amazed at how long it had taken them. With the main structure of the temple gone, an elaborate series of web-like passageways had been exposed in the sandstone foundation. They had mapped the passages using sensitive thermal graphing equipment, and Lara had decided on the one leading north, as it was the most straightforward of the choices at hand. The trek had been dark and silent, Mason plodding along behind her with his eyes cast ever forward into the abyss. Eyes on the prize. The blackness surrounded them, enclosed them, covered them in what seemed a blanket of unknown elements. Lara felt the heaviness of it, and knew in her heart that they were close. She glanced at Alex. His forehead was bathed in a beaded sweat, and his eyes were wide in the false light of the glow tubes they all carried before them. Bradshaw and his four other teammates seemed almost to cower under the weight of the emptiness. Every sound was magnified and thrown back at them like the moan of ghosts in the hollows.

They came to a crack in the rock, and an eerie green glow seeped from the edges. Lara held up a hand, and the others ceased movement without a sound. She inched forward, the only sound in the black the crunch of small stones beneath her boots. She readied a hand on her right pistol, holding the RLS in front of her. She moved through the gap in the rock, which was just large enough for a person to slip through without much trouble. She glanced about, her eyes fixating on what stood in the center of the cavernous room that opened up before her.

"Boys?" she called back. "Better come and have a look at this." The group slipped through the rock one by one, their equipment grating at the sandstone. Alex's gut caught as he heard the sickening sound of the rock ceiling giving way beneath the weight of the earth above. They emerged into the antechamber, surrounding Lara in a semicircle. Mason moved to her side, his glassy eyes bathed in that strange glow.

"My god," he muttered, letting his hands drop to his sides. Bradshaw whistled, and Bryce gasped slightly.

In the middle of the chamber carved from the natural rock stood an enormous gate. It was solid green jade, and fashioned to look like two entwined snakes devouring one another. The jade glowed with a light of its own, pulsating with an otherworldly power. A low throbbing could be heard in the earth around them, emanating from the gate itself. Lara thought she could almost pick up a ringing in her ears created by the power the gate was guarding. The smell of sulfur hung slightly in the air, like a match burned too long.

"I think we found it," Lara said, her hands on her hips. Mason stood beside her, his face alive with something dark. He moved closer, his hand slightly outstretched.

"The Serpent's Gate," he whispered, his large frame gliding like a shadow in the empty green light. "At last. We come now to the end of all things. Here, beneath the very rock of this wretched planet."

"Mason," Lara said firmly, grabbing his hand before it reached the smooth surface of the gate. "Don't touch the gate before it has been unlocked. You'll be burnt to ash." She forced his hand back to his side, and he broke his gaze long enough to look startled in the pale light.

"Of course," he muttered slightly, turning and giving her a fierce look. "We must play by the rules, mustn't we?" Lara only glared back, hoping her gaze was strong enough to warn him. She stepped up the to the massive green slabs, the pounding beneath her and now in her head growing stronger. She swung her pack around her right shoulder, removing the Leviathan's key. Alex moved up beside her, removing the Shankai key from his own pack. They stood together before that terrible portal, searching one another's faces for answers to the many silent questions.

"Insert the Shankai key immediately after I use the Leviathan's key," she said, her eyes locking with his. He simply nodded, his shaggy hair bouncing slightly. She stepped up to the gate, the throbbing almost on the threshold of pain now. She winced slightly, her mind racing and her heart keeping close pace. The gate stood before her like some great titan. Cold and heavy and shrouded in something Lara felt was much worse than any of them had imagined.

She moved to the first lock, meant for the large golden key. She took a deep breath, her thoughts flying back quite suddenly to something her father had once told her as a child. _Not all doors are meant to be opened, Lara. You have to choose them wisely, just as you would any other path._ She shook her head slightly, and shoved the key firmly into the lock. It slid home heavily and with a loud clicking sound. Alex was right behind her, fitting the round key into its designated depression in the glowing stone. At once, the keys began to move clockwise on their own accord, grinding and screeching in their infernal machinations. A great boom was heard as the keys settled, and the gate groaned as it began to slowly move open and outwards. A great rush of air blasted out from behind, filling the antechamber with the foul scent of brimstone and smoke. It was immediately sucked back in with a terrible whoosh as the vacuum was broken and the air pressure regulated. The twining serpents almost hissed as they began to move apart, opening into a great cavern built into the rock. A sinister red glow flickered in the far reaches of the tremendous hall, and a rushing, gurgling noise was heard as the gate finally parted completely, allowing entrance to that... other place.

"Holy shit..." Alex muttered, his face ashen. He looked at Lara, who despite the danger was shivering with excitement. The thrill of it raced through her blood like a drug, and her eyes grew hungry in the new light.

"Well Mr. Mason, it looks like we've finally found the resting place of your amulet."

"Indeed Lady Croft," Mason said with an oily tone. "The end is near. Very near. I can taste it." Bryce and Alex exchanged a glance at his words, returning their gaze to Lara.

"I'll go first. Just in case it's a one way street," she said quietly. No one moved or replied in any manner. They were captivated by the strange light and sound beckoning them from the end of the great hall. It rose up like a cathedral before them, the ceiling so high it was masked in darkness. Lara took a step forward, crossing the threshold of the gate. She felt a strange translucence wash over her, though it quickly disappeared. She moved forward quickly, and with purpose. The noise began to grow louder as she advanced, becoming almost like the distant roar of a waterfall. Only this was much slower and thicker.

Suddenly Mason broke and sprinted into the cavern, his footsteps echoing behind him. Bradshaw slipped a hand out to grab him, but was knocked aside as Mason pushed his way past.

"Mason, no!" Alex called after him, running in to catch up. Lara looked behind her, and was blind-sided by him as he ran past. She twisted and fell, scrambling to pick herself back up.

"Mason, no! You don't know what's up ahead! Come back! Mason!" she screamed, running after him. Alex was close behind her now, and Bryce and the others were desperately trying to keep up. Heat began to press against Lara's face as they ran further into the cavern after Mason. The smell of brimstone became much heavier, and Lara thought she glanced small tendrils of smoke curling along the edges of the great stone path. Bryce was calling her name from behind, and the sound echoed crazily in the abyss. She called after Mason once again, but he only disappeared into the darkness looming before them as the great hall turned left abruptly. She could hear him screaming something now, and his voice sounded of madness and a terrible, unquenchable thirst. For what, she did not know. Her breath burned in her lungs as she began to sprint to catch up. The heat became much more oppressive, and smoke was heavy in places now. She veered left after Mason, and emerged full force into the red light and the heat and the scent of baking stone. A shimmering wave rose up before her, and her eyes grew wide as her legs refused to run any further. She stopped dead in her tracks, her breathing labored and stinging as the acrid smoke filled her lungs. Alex skittered up beside her, equally out of breath and sweating from the heat.

"Oh my god..." he breathed as the cavern opened up before them.


	38. The Immortal Circle of Fire

**Chapter 37 - The Immortal Circle of Immortal Fire**

The long and towering hall had now opened up into a great circular temple room. A small island of blackened rock jutted wickedly from the very center, a path leading from it to where Alex and Lara now stood. Surrounding the entirety of the structure was a great roiling river of molten lava, bubbling and boiling in great red-hot drifts. The air was stagnant and hot and smelled of death and fire. There was no exit and no other entrance besides the one they had come in by. The altar room circled perfectly for what had to be a mile, turning in on itself at a fissure in the rock where the lava poured freely from some unknown fault hidden in the earth. The heat shimmered intensely and smoke billowed about like a fog. The roar of the molten river filled the immense chamber like the bellow of some beast. The lava churned like strange glowing oil beneath them, and Lara realized they were perched precariously on a natural bridge, not 30 meters above the flow. For a moment all she could think of was the heat. It seemed to suck the air out of her lungs before she could fully breathe. Alex was coughing violently beside her, his eyes squinted against the glare. Lara watched in horror as Mason advanced across the slim walkway bordering the crag-like altar in the center of the chamber and the land bridge they were now on. He looked small and black against the glistening heat waves, yet he leapt nimbly as though he were a young man in a cool cavern. He hopped from foothold to foothold, his head faced forward. Lara looked, and her eyes were taken. There, on the rock altar reaching out of the lava like some deformed claw, the Amulet of Immortality hovered in some unseen force field. It glowed a terrible blood red, and the light from the churning river of fire caught in its rubies and diamonds. It shimmered and called to her. It beckoned to her in the disembodied voice of a man, demented and lost in pain and greed. For a moment everything else was lost, and all she could see was its beauty. But suddenly, something deep inside of her awoke, and she knew it had to be destroyed. Treasure or not, it was bathed in evil and the blood of innocents. A blackness surrounded it now like a shadow, and she steeled herself, running after Mason. She had to stop him, no matter what the cost. This was not like other treasures she had sought. Throughout her many adventures, she had always hunted things that could be controlled, understood, studied, and in a sense taken prisoner. The Amulet of Immortality was a curse upon all mankind. It could not be understood or studied or imprisoned by man, for man was weak and ready to advance himself at the cost of his soul. She ran after him, vaguely aware that Alex was calling after her, and that he and the others - who had finally managed to catch up - were now running behind her. She leapt precariously atop the jutting rocks that allowed for a path of sorts through the fiery river. Mason reached out his hand as she came to the rock altar, and touched a finger to the glowing amulet. Lara shouted out to him, but he heard nothing. The amulet came to life with something like a human scream. The sound wrenched through Lara's head, and she doubled over in pain. She fell to her knees as the sound began to turn into something like a laugh. She grimaced, looking up. Mason hovered in front of her, his skin slowly turning a black, oil-like shade. His eyes grew large and bright, and suddenly they were nothing but pocks of evil white light glowing from sunken sockets. He sneered, and his teeth began to elongate and recede. His lips seemed to almost disappear. Lara tried to pull herself up, but something was holding her down. She could feel the force of it crushing the space between her shoulders. Mason began to levitate, and no longer resembled anything human. He was black and shapeless and moved as though made of liquid. His sneer turned to a grimace full of razor-sharp fangs where once his teeth had been. Blood ran from his eyes, which were now white and without form. He floated above Lara like an evil genie from the tales of old. He gazed down at her with the foulest of looks, and she resisted the urge to avert her eyes.

"And now, Lara Croft..." came Mason's voice, graveled and broken yet somehow seductive and deep. It was as though he had not so much spoken as growled it deep in his chest, spitting it out like flames from a dragon. Some belch of foul speech. "Now you shall see the true power of the Amulet of Immortality. Now you shall bear witness to the end. The end of this disgusting planet. And your own end. Here at the edge of the world and reality as we know it. I will destroy you and take up black arms against all. I will reign supreme, and the great war that I will birth will destroy all light. Hathor will live again in me, for I am Xavier... emperor of the abyss. Fear me and despair!" A great red cloud of fire exploded forth from the shapeless form that had once been Edmond Mason. The demon was wrapped in it as though it were a womb. It clawed at itself as it took the form of a man, and the sound was terrible. It raised one foul and formless claw into the air, and began to speak in the black tongue of the damned. Hellspeak, the language of Lucifer and all fallen angels. Lara found she could move, and she pulled herself up as if from a deep sleep. A heaviness was upon her, and she tried desperately not to listen to the foul language, for she knew it had the power to corrupt. She heard the shouts of Alex, Bradshaw, and his team behind her. She looked back. Alex and Bradshaw were at the forefront, the other four members of his team running behind them with some difficulty. Bryce was at the entrance to the chamber, standing stolidly, his mouth gaping as he watched events unfold themselves. Lara looked back, standing as tall as she had strength to as the demon finished his terrible transformation.


	39. The Final Battle

**Chapter 38 - The Final Battle**

Lara looked up, the force pushing down against her finally lifting. The shapeless form had transfigured, and now stood in front of her, his shadow falling against her skin. Before her stood a man not much older than herself, incredibly beautiful. He had long black hair and pale skin, with eyes that burned like rubies. High cheek bones slid down towards a perfect mouth, full lips turned up in a haughty sneer. He was bare-chested, and all he wore was a pair of billowing pants dyed royal purple and hemmed with heavy gold coins. They clinked as they brushed against each other with his movement. His massive arms lay crossed against his great chest, and Lara noticed his pale feet were bare. She slowly placed a hand on her right pistol, glaring at him with hatred and indignation. He chuckled lightly, a rich and almost dreamy sound that made her feel a strange sense of desire, sickening though it was.

"I know your mind, simple one," he spoke. His voice was pure, deep, and black as night. It was the voice of a dark god. "You cannot destroy me now. Even you must know this."

"I'm not sure what the hell I know right now you son of a bitch, but if you're breathing I can make you stop."

"Such arrogance in the face of evil. And yet I sense it is not false. You are truly unafraid."

"You don't scare me, Mason. No matter what happened to you." The black voice chuckled again, the hulking body shaking slightly in rhythm with it.

"Mason is very dead, I assure you. He has served his purpose. Although in reality, he was dying from the moment I found him. Not much left after all this."

"Then who are you supposed to be?"

"I am Xavier, keeper of darkness."

"Xavier is dead. What's more, he died a forgiven man in peace."

"Only a part of me has gone on. But this... what you see... it has lived and remained here. Attached to this ball hurtling through the cosmos. I have existed all these many years so that I might be returned to what is mine." With that, Xavier opened his pale palm in the air. A flash of light and the Amulet of Immortality appeared resting in it.

"It was meant for me. No other in this world has the ability to wield it as I do, to unleash its full power. The Immortals could only hide it from me, but they were too frightened to use it themselves. And yet they could have ruled the world had they so chosen."

"They believed in keeping the amulet from someone like you who would use it to destroy innocent people! I've seen in my dreams the terrible things you've done in the long-forgotten past. I know what it is you want to use the amulet for." Xavier only shook his great head, his smile never fading.

"Do you think I would bind myself to this earth for so long just to use it against a few people? I have lain in wait for countless decades upon decades, awaiting the arrival of someone strong enough... dark enough... empty enough... to use as my vessel. I found what I needed in Edmond Mason. I used him, just as I've used you. And now that I have been brought to my prize, I shall use its power to destroy all light and all human life. The undead shall walk the earth, rulers of festering flesh. I shall disband all nations and all civilizations, and in their stead erect a new order of death and chaos. I will rule supreme for an eternity of blackness and evil. I will no longer be an obscure name lost to history. I will be the last emperor to rule before the yellow sun disintegrates amongst the stars."

Lara's heart was racing, sweat running down her neck and back in icy rivulets. What this creature spoke of was the Apocalypse. The End Times. The end of all things. Whatever you wanted to call it, one thing alone was true. Xavier was the key. He was going to create hell on earth, and she had no idea how to stop him. She heard Bradshaw and the others coming up behind her. Xavier threw a sharp glance towards them, and blinked quickly. Immediately, the rock bridge began to quake, and a great cracking was heard as the portion of it which Alex, Bradshaw, and his team were standing on separated violently from the rest. They all started yelling and calling out as the chunk of rock began to drift slowly with the flow of lava. They skirted away from the edges, huddling together in a silly mass at the center. Alex called out to her, but his voice seemed a thousand miles away. She saw Bryce huddling at the entrance to the great temple room, barely visible from her vantage point. She hoped he had enough sense to stay where he was and to keep himself out of danger. An absent tear slipped from the corner of her eye and slid quietly down her face. She barely noticed it was there at all. She felt so helpless. The world seemed as though it were ending, and it would indeed if she couldn't figure out a way to stop Xavier. She looked back at him, her eyes slitting. He had levitated ever so slightly off of the rock floor, his arms at his side now. He watched her with amusement, like a cat with a wounded mouse. He knew she was powerless.

"I am unstoppable, Lara," he said softly. Lara closed her eyes. She had heard that voice before. She couldn't say where, but it had whispered to her in the terrible blackness of her nightmares. It was the voice of her own sinister nature. It was the voice of the abandonment of reason. It was the collective cry of an army slaughtering thousands of innocents. It was the sound of children crying out as they were beaten. It was the sound of slavery and oppression. The voice of destruction and of evil itself. Another tear, and this time Lara felt it sting as it slid away. Her eyes opened again, fresh and fierce and angry with the injustice of it all.

"If I can't stop you," she whispered, "Then you better damn well believe I'm gonna die trying." And with that, she whipped both pistols like lightening out of their holsters and opened fire. For a brief instant that seemed to stretch into an eternity, time slowed to a near crawl. She could see the world as it really was. She saw the bullets blasting out of their barrels, rippling sound waves following. She saw Xavier, mighty and terrible and unmoving, not fearing in the slightest her puny mortal weaponry. She saw the heat rising in shimmering patterns from the roiling river of molten lava, frozen in what seemed a desert mirage. She saw Alex and the others, arms outstretched towards her, wanting to aid but unable to save even themselves. She had come to feel for Alex in a way she could not explain. She had come to believe he would always be there to come to her rescue when all else failed. And now he was removed from this final equation, and she was forced to face the last battle alone. This one fight belonged to her and her alone. Here... at the end of all things.

_Might as well kick some ass on the way out_.

Time sped up once more, continuing on at its normal speed. Xavier ducked and slammed down to his feet, his eyes large with puzzlement. Obviously he could not comprehend willingness to die even with the knowledge that death would be in vain. Lara rolled in an attempt to catch him while his side was exposed, but again he proved too quick. He seemed almost to warp from place to place he moved so quickly. Lara tracked him, led him only a moment, and fired again, shots ringing in the great chamber. She could hear Alex screaming at her from behind, but she could not make out what he was saying. Her mind was blank, her muscles rigid. She leapt back, aiming carefully, tears flying now in reckless abandon. She felt her humanity rise within her, a glimmering beacon in the dead of this terrible winter. All things seemed to meld and conjoin, and the earth no longer had subdividers of black and white and right and wrong. It was all more simple and yet so much more complicated. She heard her heart beat, the rhythm of her doom. It was like an infernal drumbeat that never died, and for a split second she imagined what it would be like to hear her heart murmur for the final time before darkness enshrouded her.

Xavier flew at her like a stream of black, his pants jingling ridiculously. Space expanded around him, and she felt a huge force of energy drive her back against herself. She flew backwards, towards the entrance to the cavern, arms and legs flailing helplessly. She tried to scream, but the energy surrounding her pressed down on her lungs, trying to force the very breath from her. Tears continued to stream down her ashen cheeks, and all the old aches and pains of days long gone came back to scream at her with heat and intensity. She felt as though her bones would turn to dust under the force, and then finally she hit the farthest wall of the cave with a sick thud, her back raked into the craggy stone. She felt something warm begin to crawl down her legs, and felt it drip slowly from her knee. She thought for a moment she could smell her own blood, and it was terrifying. Never had she encountered such a force that overpowered her will in this way. She had always been stronger, even when it seemed like all hope was lost. She had been on so many adventures, been through so many trials, borne so many burdens. Could it be that her number was finally up? That she was on her way out, and that in as such all of life would be lost? She let her head droop against her chest as she hung there in the air, crushed against the stone by Xavier's invisible grip. She realized she wasn't that important. She, Lara, the person wasn't. But her actions... her actions were that important. In that instant as she saw the hovering form of the black emperor floating towards her, his face screwed up in malice, she realized the greatest truth she could ever know. It was not who she was that mattered. It was not the space she occupied on this planet or in this flow of time. It was her deeds. Her actions. The steps she took that ultimately shaped all that surrounded her. Just as it did for everyone. A person could only be responsible for their actions, and were therefore responsible for the whole world and everyone in it. She was not important, but that which she did here and now would change forever the lives of her fellow men. She began to see why it was humans were cursed to live out their lives in empty nothingness. This great truth could only come to the dying, or perhaps the divine. It was a vision that could only be granted to those about to depart, for the weight of it was too great. One man may know all of history, but if he is the only one who knows, he is truly alone in the world.

Xavier swooped towards her, his clawed hand grasping her throat in a death grip. She felt his needle-like nails puncture her flesh, and fresh blood drip-dropping to the nape of her neck. She couldn't move. Her entire body answered to the vice of Xavier's power. She tried to speak, to catch her breath, but Xavier only squeezed harder, bringing his face so very close to hers. She could smell the sickly sweet odor of death and decay on his breath, and her eyes shut tight against the terror that ripped through her body. Tears fell against her cheeks as Xavier whispered to her.

"I have a great massacre planned for the whole of humanity, but you I wanted to destroy with my bare hands. I wanted your blood to be that which started the unquenchable thirst in my belly. A thirst for the blood of man. Die now knowing that nothing can save you, and that all is lost." Lara opened her bloodshot eyes, the last of her breath waning. At that moment, something gripped her heart, and a flood of memories not her own surged through her entire body. She felt a life force grow within her, and her mind became lucid and focused. She gazed at Xavier, something like pity dancing along her features. Xavier held his breath only slightly, as if he saw something he recognized. Lara's mouth opened completely on its own, and a voice that was not hers whispered with a straggling breath.

"Father..." Xavier's eyes lit up like brimstone, his features contorting in what looked to be pain.

"Cornelia?" he asked, his grip on her throat relaxing only slightly. Lara's own mind floated in and out of consciousness, and she listened as that voice used her mouth to speak out from the depths beyond.

"Please don't do this again. You don't have to do this. There is peace here waiting for you. I am waiting for you. I have always been waiting. Waiting to forgive you." Xavier's eyes narrowed, and hatred swelled in his face as he began to take deep and labored breaths.

"Go back! Go back to your city of light, arbiter! I am here on destiny's bidding! I cannot escape! Forgiveness is not for the black!" Lara's mouth opened again as Xavier's grip loosened slightly once more.

"You once taught to live and die in honor. You betrayed your people, your family, your closest friends, yourself. And me. I have traveled across time and eternity itself to offer you salvation. To offer you the forgiveness of your only child. Please do not let him use you any longer." Xavier tightened his grip, crushing Lara's wind pipe. She felt her mind and body return to her, and the pain and suffering returned. She felt hopelessness and exhaustion sweep over her like a blanket, and she knew she was gasping out her last breaths.

Suddenly, Xavier's eyes grew large and terrible, pain and terror exploding in them. He screamed in utter agony, his voice turning into something elemental and horrible, like a tornado shredding its way through a field. He let go of Lara, and she went tumbling heavily to the stony ground. She looked up, her heart racing too fast and blood seeping from too many wounds. There stood Xavier, still howling like a storm, a shimmering energy coming off him in waves. And behind him, sweaty and filthy and ruinous, was Nicholas Howard, holding the hilt of a utility knife he had sunk deep into Xavier's flesh. Black blood ran freely, and Nicholas was covered in it. He looked on, panting, at the entity before him. His eyes were empty and lifeless, and he looked as though he had dropped twenty pounds in the few hours since Lara had seen him last. He was a skeleton almost. Xavier levitated off the ground, pulling himself off of the knife. He floated and turned, his eyes wide in wonder and terror. He gazed at Nicholas, blood seeping from his mouth and dribbling down his chin now.

"This cannot be..." he muttered, his speech slurred by the blood. "No mortal man can send me back to the underworld." Nicholas stood on shaky legs, his knees wobbling together. He tossed the bloody knife away, and it skittered across the stone.

"I am no mortal man," he wheezed out. "I am a descendent of the Immortals. The true wielders of the Amulet of Immortality. It's protector. The guardian of its existence and doom. And I am here to destroy it... and send you back to hell." Lara blinked through her tears, fighting to stay conscious. She watched Nicholas pick up the amulet where Xavier had dropped it. It immediately began to hum and glow, and the sound of it stirred her gut into greed she could not understand. She thanked the Almighty she was too weak to stand, or she would have ripped Nicholas' heart out to have the chance to touch its ruby surface.

Nicholas walked to the edge of the stone cliff, his body seeming to wither away at light speed as he did so. He became a walking skeleton, and she could see his bones and muscles trying to push through the thin filament that was the remnants of his skin. He looked back at Lara, his eyes seeming to bulge from their sockets, and a look of terrible sadness passed over him. She nodded with what strength she had left, and Nicholas tried to smile. With a terrible shout, Nicholas threw the glittering gem into the boiling lava, and it sank and disintegrated into nothingness. A great, blinding white light emitted from the pool, and a great boom echoed in the antechamber. Xavier cried out, still hovering in the air. His eyes burst and streams of blood flew from them in savage sprays. His form began to melt away, until only a pile of bones in the shape of a man floated high above their heads. Another blinding light emitted, and the bones fell to pieces on the ground in front of Lara. They quickly turned to ash and blew away into the lava.

He was free at last, she thought.

She watched Nicholas collapse in a bony heap, his breath shallow and weak. He stared at her, his eyes only hollows now.

"Promise..." he whispered, reaching a bony hand for her. "Promise... if I don't make it. Give all my... give my estate to my mother. London... promise." With that he fell unconscious, every vein in his body standing out in eerie blue against what was left of his yellowed skin. Lara's tears came fresh and slow, and she tried to crawl over to his side. She was too weak, and made it only to the tips of his outstretched fingers.

"I promise Nick," she whispered to him. "I promise." The blackness overtook her as she heard Alex screaming her name, begging her to hold on. She drifted away, and in the darkness she saw her mother's face, and she knew it was not her time to leave.


	40. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Croft Manor**

**Two Weeks Later**

Lara rolled over, her eyes fluttering open lazily. She groaned, rubbing a hand across her face. She felt heavy and oily, and knew she had slept too late. It was a wonder Hilary hadn't come up, barging in and ripping her curtains open and telling her it was high time she got her ass moving. She reached a hand over, but it fell against an empty spot in the sheet. Her eyes shot open then, her heart racing in her chest. She sat bolt upright, the silken sheets tumbling down around her arcing breasts and pooling at her stomach. Her hair fell about her in a chestnut cascade, tangled and sticking up slightly on the right side. She looked at the empty place next to her, the pillow still squashed after a night of sweat and whispers and dreamless sleep. The disappointment that broiled in her gut was something she wasn't used to, and it caught her off guard. For a moment she felt indignant and heated, but she let it pass. She sighed, drawing her still-bruised knees up to her chest. Afternoon sunlight tried desperately to glimmer through the heavy gauze window drapes that adorned the many windows of her elegant and simple bedroom.

"I thought he'd at least stay for breakfast or something," she muttered to herself, and threw off the covers, bounding into her closet. She smiled in spite of herself, positive that after what they had shared, he would indeed be back.

"Ah! Good morning Lara!" Hilary piped cheerfully as he saw her meandering down the colossal stairs of the main atrium. "You look positively radiant this morning!"

"I know why," Bryce chuckled from the table. He was gorging himself on a gigantic bowl of Frutty Pops, a milk moustache forming on his upper lip.

"Piss off Bryce. You're just jealous because you can't get any." She ruffled his hair to annoy him, and placed a gentle kiss on Hilary's cheek.

"Now what in the world was that for?" he asked, his cheeks turning rosy.

"For all you've done, all you do, and all you will do," Lara replied with a genuine smile. "For being my friend." Hilary smiled back, motioning to the library.

"He left something for you. Told me not to touch it." Lara's eyes lit up.

"Did he say where he was going? If he'd be back?"

"Sorry love. He just left. He looked a little preoccupied. Maybe something came up? You know he's on call 24/7." Lara nodded as if this explained everything and made her feel better all at the same time. It did neither, so she made her way to the library.

The familiar smell was still there. She was afraid she had been gone so long it would disappear. Her books were all still neatly stuffed together, her little trinkets and treasures adorning every possible space. And on her desk was a blue box. _The color of his eyes_, she thought to herself. She took it in her hands, noticing the weight. She took off the lid, pushing aside the tissue paper inside. Her heart was immediately in her throat, and tears brimmed though she tried to force them down. A smile full of sadness and passion graced her lovely mouth as she pulled out three ancient, hand-carved wooden prayer wheels. The very ones Alex had absconded with all those years ago, high in the mountains of Tibet. She ran a hand over them, feeling their smooth surface. She traced the scared lettering with her fingers, a tear slipping down her cheek now in spite of herself. A small piece of folded paper slipped out from underneath one of them, falling to the desk. She picked it up and read it, her heart nearly bursting.

_Lara,_

_I never sold them, you know. I didn't have the heart. They were too beautiful. Too valuable to the mind and the heart. I never told you because I knew you wouldn't believe me anyway. Now that things are... different, I wanted you to have them back. You found them, they belong to you. Although I already know you plan to return them to the monastery, where the brothers will watch over them and preserve them for centuries to come. It is your love for adventure that makes you the best, but it is your compassion for man and your love for the unknown that makes you great. And for these reasons I can no longer be your enemy. Trust me when I say that after all we have been through together, I now walk a new path. One that I hope will lead us to each other some day._

_It was beautiful. You know what I mean. You were beautiful. All of you. I wish I could have stayed, wish I could have one of those simple lives and lead it with you. But we both know that we were meant for something far more... unstable. I got a call early this morning from a friend of mine who knows your buddy in L.A., Wolfe. His name is Jones. Great kid, if a little on the green side. He comes from a long line of archeologists, and he's just been put in charge of an incredible project in the Amazon. He wouldn't go into details, but he wants me on the team. I still have to make a living you know, even after the settlements from the Mason project. He and Wolfe want you down there too, and I told them you made your own schedule, but that I'd put in a good word for them. So there... A good word. Heh. Anyways, I was wondering if you'd join us in the Amazon in three week's time, and bring the boys. They'll want to be in on this, from what little I know already. And I want... no, need to see you again, soon. I'll call you. Wolfe says to tell you you owe him a night in the city. _

_Alex_

Lara smirked, thinking to herself what could possibly be of any interest in the Amazon that she hadn't already pillaged for herself. She turned at a voice clearing itself in the doorway behind her. She turned, and there was Nicholas Howard, donned in a bathrobe and ratty slippers, a tumbler of whiskey in his hand. He looked ruddy and fatter and healthy, and it made Lara happy to think his respite at Croft Manor had done him so much good. He had barely made it, and it was touch and go for a few days. But he finally pulled out of it, asking immediately for a shot of bourbon and a cigarette.

"Morning," he said cheerfully, tipping his glass to her.

"And good morning to you. You look even better than yesterday, Nick."

"It's all this high-quality booze that's fixing me up," he smiled. "Alex left early this morning."

"Yeah, I know," she replied, gazing lovingly at the prayer wheels.

"What the hell are those?" he asked, pointing to the wheels on the table.

"The end of an age, Nick. And the beginning of something new. Tell me, do you feel up to a trip to South America?" Nick stared at her, and a smirk twitched at the corners of his handsome lips.

"Hell yeah! I've been stuck in this museum for far too long. Plus, if Bryce and you are going, you can bet I'm along for the ride. Three's company, right?"

"No Nick, three's a crowd. But crowds get you better air fare, so pack your bags." Nick raised his glass.

"To your very good health." He tossed the whiskey back, a glint in his eye. "This oughta be really interesting."

"Indeed it shall, Mr. Howard. Indeed it shall. But then, it's like I said. The start of something new," she replied, winking at him mischievously. "Now quit drinking all my booze and let's get this bitch rolling."

**The End.**

**For the King of Gondor...**

**The White City awaits your return...**


End file.
